


Guided by Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALIE is good, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Badass Clarke, Badass Lexa, Clarke has robotic limbs, Clexa, Cybernetics, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Genius Raven Reyes, Multi, War, badass octavia, clexa wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~~~~~~~~ON HIATUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON HIATUS~~~~~~~Skaikru is gone and Clexa is ready to start a new chapter in their life. As they travel the lands of the Thirteen Clans, Clarke tries to make sense of the memories from the previous Wanhedas. She soon learns that the sins of the previous Commanders have come back to haunt them after being silent for 80 years.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Lexa & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 66
Kudos: 142





	1. Shallow Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! I miraculously got freetime before the Holiday madness... so here is the first chapter of part two of my Aug AU.  
> The rest of the week is going to be hectic, so figured I'd post it ahead of time. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Shallow Valley**

**Forest**

  
  


"ALIE! Do you read me? For fucks sake, answer me!! Dammit, they’re still jamming the signal!!” Clarke gritted her teeth and carefully removed her ebony soaked hand from her side to inspect her wound. _Why can’t things be peaceful for once? This is supposed to be a vacation!!_

“Klark, yu ste laksen! (You're hurt!)” Madi said with wide eyes and the blonde could see with her robotic eyes that the bullet stopped when it hit her lung. _Thank god my lung is made of metal or it would have killed me. Lexa is never going to let me out of her sight again and I will never hear the end of it. I just_ **_had_ ** _to promise her that I wouldn’t get hurt._

“I’ll be fine... no major damage. One of the perks of being half robot, I’m harder to kill. I just have to get the bullet out…” Clarke smiled proudly at the child as she handed her Octavia’s knife and moved to pull the medkit out of the blonde’s bag. Clarke used the knife to pry the bullet out of her flesh, under the close watch of Madi. Once the bullet was out, the blonde used a flare from her Aug arm to cauterize the wound. It took everything she had not to scream from the pain, but she knew they were being followed. Madi helped the blonde bandage the wound, face full of concern and Clarke took a deep breath. _Suck it up, Clarke… you’ve had worse and you have to keep moving._

“There! One of the blackbloods is hit, follow the blood! It will lead us to the savages’ camp!” The shouts weren’t very far away and Clarke had to make a split second decision. _Shit! We have to warn Lexa but I can’t risk leading them to our camp!!_ Clarke dropped to her knees in front of the child, placing her bloodied hands on her shoulders and gave her a serious look. 

“Look at me Madi, you have to find Heda and tell her the men with guns are heading towards the camp. Lead our people to the caves and hide, while I distract the bad guys. See this?" The blonde pulled out two pieces of parchment from her bag and handed them to the child. “This is a picture of Heda, she’s the one you have to talk to. Show her this map... The bad men live here, this is where we are now and that’s Heda’s camp there. If you run, you can get to the camp and lead them to the caves by sundown.” Clarke instructed and the child shook her head defiantly, most likely afraid to be left alone. _You will never be alone again, Madi! I’ll take care of you when this is over and give you a home!_

"I can help, Klark!" The girl argued and Clarke cupped her face with her hands, gently stroking her cheek with a metal thumb. _I can’t let anything happen to you and I have to keep them from killing more people!!_

"I know you can, Madi! You are the bravest, smartest girl I have ever met and that is why I'm trusting you to do this. Take Octavia’s knife, cut your hand when the guards stop you and show them your blood, they will take you to Lexa. When you see her, give her the map and show Heda the drawing I gave you the day we met. She will protect you with her life Madi, ai swega em klin." Clarke promised and Madi threw her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her into a hug. _I know you’re scared, sweetie._

"Beja, nou ban ai au! (Please don't leave me!)" Madi begged as she buried her face in Clarke’s shoulder and the blonde hugged her tightly, then spoke.

"It’s ok, Madi. Heda will take care of you until I meet you in the caves, but I have to lead them away! If I don’t, the bad men will attack the camp and our people will die. Osir laik natblidas. Osir job bilaik na shil ‘sir kru op! (We are Nightbloods. It's our duty to protect our people!)” Clarke replied and pulled out of the hug to meet the child’s watery blue eyes. _She’s so scared and I don’t blame her after what she’s been through._

“Nou ban ai au, Klark. Emo na frag yu op! (Don't leave, Clarke. They will kill you!)” The child had tears streaming down her face and the blonde gently wiped them, trying not to give into the child. _Believe me, I don’t want to leave you either, but it isn’t safe. I have to protect you!!_

“I’m a hell of a lot tougher than I look and I **will** see you at the cave. I promised you that when this is over, you can come live with me and I meant it. Beja Madi… find Heda and warn her that our people are in danger!” Clarke gave the girl another hug and placed a kiss on the top of her messy brown hair, then stood up. “Go Madi! Run as fast as you can and do not look back, no matter what!! Bants!" The blonde commanded and watched as the girl ran through the trees towards Lexa. _You can do this kid, I know you can._

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Polis Tower**

**Two Weeks Ago**

**Midnight**

  
  
  


“Beja! Nou bash emo op! (Please don't hurt them!)” Clarke shouted as she sat up in bed gasping for air and looked around at her surroundings. Lexa scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind to comfort her. The brunette had woken only a few moments before when she felt the bed shake and found Clarke thrashing around next to her.

"Yu ste klir, niron. (You're safe, love.)" Lexa placed a kiss on her metal shoulder, then nuzzled into the blonde’s neck. _Why is she having so many of these? Is there something she isn’t telling me?_

"I'm okay, just… a nightmare." Clarke answered after a gulp and seemed to be trying to shake off whatever had upset her. _I don’t believe you, Klark. Something has been bothering you for a month and you won’t tell me!!_

"You have been having nightmares for almost two months, Klark. Are you certain they are just dreams? The Spirits often visit Commanders in their sleep..." Lexa gave her a chance to come clean and the blonde deflected with a deep kiss, nuzzling the brunette’s nose with her own. _Two more months until the winter solstice and I’m so glad we have this trip to keep us both distracted._

The blonde’s friends did some “recon” and discovered that Clarke was open to the traditional wedding of a Commander. Clarke wanted to follow the customs of Lexa’s people going forward, stating they were all one people now and they need to blend traditions. However, the blonde told Octavia she had hoped for romantic proposal, instead of the traditional ways of their people. A Commander’s wedding proposal was considered a political affair, not a romantic one. Traditionally, the Commander announced their intent to marry during the Winter Solstice festival. The Fleimkepa bartered a treaty with the leader of their fiancee’s people and the marriage occurred once all parties were pleased with the arrangement. 

"Sorry for waking you up, babe." Clarke pushed them back down and shifted to snuggle into Lexa’s side, throwing a metal leg across the brunette’s thighs. _I cannot wait to marry you, Clarke._ With the help from Abby and Clarke’s friends, the brunette planned to make her proposal far more romantic than was customary. Agatha and Gaia had input in order to make it blend with necessary traditions. _Now I just have to distract Clarke with this trip, while they put everything together._

"Don't be, I will always wake up for you, hodnes. Do you want to talk about it?" Lexa placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead and Clarke snuggled closer.

"No sense in discussing something that’s in my imagination now go back to sleep, we have a big day. I love you, baby." The blonde replied with a kiss and then closed her eyes, signalling she was done discussing it. _Agatha said to give her time to process her nightmares, but I’m so worried. What can’t she tell me?_

"I love you too, Klark. Are you certain that you are alright?" Lexa asked and Clarke looked up at her with a wide smile, placing a wet kiss on the brunette’s collarbone before she spoke.

"I am in bed with my gorgeous girlfriend that is taking me on a two month vacation to tour all of our lands. I couldn't be better, now let's go back to sleep so we'll be ready for our trip to Shadow Valley. Especially since you’re a big baby and insist on a six day ride by horse, instead of a three hour Hovercraft flight." Clarke teased, then hid her face in the brunette’s chest giggling and Lexa let out a huff. _I hate tech travel… Hovercrafts and those horrible Rovers that I often vomit after riding in one... I will take a horse any day over that._

"I do not like flying, Klark and our people are afraid of Skaikru tech." Lexa argued, shaking her head and the blonde shook her head.

“Sonchakru tech, babe.” Clarke corrected and the brunette sighed, knowing how hard the blonde worked to distance herself from Skaikru. It had been a month and a half since they took back Polis and overall, it was peaceful. Though in the last two weeks, the Ambassadors had vocalized their fear that Sonchakru might use tech to destroy the coalition. The blonde hated being compared to Skaikru and went to great lengths to prove that Sonchakru had honorable intentions. _Our people do not know the difference and you know that. Why do you think Sonchakru had to make the concessions they did?_ It took a massive amount of effort to convince people to accept Sonchakru tech and Raven had a brilliant idea to placate them. 

“The rest of our people have tattoos as a way to show others who they are, so it makes sense for Sonchakru to do it too. We give them an olive branch, guarantee that we are trustworthy because they can see us 24-7. They are our people and if this is how we get them to trust our people, why the hell not? I’ve always wanted a tattoo anyway.” Raven offered and though it took several days to bring to fruition, all of Sonchakru got inked.

These tattoos looked like any other, but were actually high tech trackers. They gave global positioning, vitals and allowed remote access to ALIE, all with the appearance of a normal tattoo. Once they demonstrated the capabilities and agreed to give the tracker to the Fleimkepa Temple in an act of good faith, the vote was unanimous. None in Sonchakru argued against it, most of them were Augs and already had a mind drive. They figured they were already being tracked, so it made no difference to them and the naturals saw it as an act of solidarity. Now every member of Sonchakru donned a lighthouse designed by Clarke and Agatha on their bodies. 

“It is the same thing to those that have never seen it or used it, hodnes. The Shallow Valley clan members are very guarded and rarely leave their lands. They have rejected every offer I have made to visit them in the past seven years. They joined the coalition and wanted very little to do with me since. Yes.. their gonas fought with us against Skaikru, but there are more farmers than warriors in Shallow Valley. This is the first time they have actually invited me to visit and I do not want them to fear us because of the Hovercraft.” Lexa argued and Clarke propped her chin on the brunette’s chest to meet her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll ride a horse and we will spend two months living in a tent instead of our comfy penthouse.” The blonde visibly pouted and it took all of the brunette’s will to not give into her beloved. _She’s_ **_so spoiled_ ** _and I’ve made it worse by giving into her every whim._

“It will be no different than it is now, niron. You will still have cooks, guards and a comfortable bed in our tent. You slept in my tent before Mount Weather and you didn’t seem to mind it.” Lexa assured her, tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear and the blonde grinned.

“You were so adorable, insisting it was for my safety and then grumbling that I kept you up all night.” Clarke replied with a smirk and the brunette rolled her eyes at the memory of Clarke pacing in the tent. It was after just TonDC was hit with the missile and Lexa was more protective of the blonde than ever. 

“I was _planning_ on being charming and making a move, why do think I told the guards not to interrupt us? Instead you spent the whole night obsessing over battleplans and worrying about Bellamy.” Lexa grumbled and the blonde started to giggle.

“You were so jealous of him and there was literally nothing between us! Besides, I seem to remember having little to no privacy when you did kiss me, Lex. The gonas warned us about the signal and we were marching to war like a minute later.” Clarke replied with an eyeroll and the brunette shook her head. 

“We will have privacy niron, ai swega. We are both Commanders now and it is common knowledge that we share a bed, this will be different.” Lexa promised, bringing a mischievous smile to the blonde’s face.

“So you’re saying we can resume our sexcapades unhindered, even in the tent?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and the brunette nodded with a grin. _We better! Though maybe less..._

“Sha, niron. Though you will need to learn to be a bit less... vocal.” Lexa chuckled when the blonde feigned offense, sitting up and pointing at the brunette.

“Me? I’m not the one that screams a million cuss words in Trig when I come.” Clarke laughed and the brunette’s cheeks went red.

“Shof op Klark, I’m not that loud…” Lexa replied sheepishly and Clarke shook her head in disagreement.

“I call bullshit and we can go ask my mom her opinion, if you’d like.” Clarke smirked and Lexa’s cheeks flushed at the blonde’s challenge. Lexa meant well when she invited Abby to use Clarke’s old room whenever she was in Polis, allowing her to see her daughter more often. The doctor had been travelling between clans to help train the healers in different techniques and was thrilled at the invite. Abby was only there for two nights before she pounded on their door in the middle of the night and insisted that she be moved to another room.

“I have heard things that no mother should ever hear coming from her daughter’s bedroom. I now know way too much about your sex lives and it is burned in my memory with incredible detail. I highly suggest you keep the floor to yourselves, given the amount of times you scream each other’s names in a single night. I cannot comprehend how the guards are able to maintain a straight face in your presence and you may want to consider giving them a raise. I am overjoyed by how happy you are together, but I cannot spend another night in the next room.” Abby told them sternly, causing Lexa to be more embarrassed than she’s ever been. Clarke rolled her eyes, argued that Abby told her to get daily exercise and that she was merely following the doctor’s orders. The brunette was so humiliated, she nearly passed out and she purposely avoided Abby for a few days afterwards.

“ _We_ will have to be more quiet, Klark. Perhaps a farther distance between our tent and the others.” Lexa corrected herself and the blonde gave her a triumphant smile, then leaned in for a kiss. 

“Mmm-hmm. That sounds better… now let’s get some rest while we can, I need my beauty sleep.” Clarke mumbled into the brunette’s lips and set her head on Lexa’s shoulder, adjusting into a comfortable position.

“You would get more sleep if you didn’t go to bed so late, niron.” Lexa looked down at Clarke and smirked when the blonde rolled her eyes.

“In addition to being a smart ass, my girlfriend is unbelievably sexy and has a ton of stamina. I just can’t help myself.” Clarke replied with a grin, then placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in, smart ass.”

“I love you too, stubborn mule.” Lexa replied, fighting the urge to chuckle and closed her eyes.

“You’re such a brat, Lex.” Clarke grumbled and tucked her head into the brunette’s neck.

“You love that about me and I know it, Klark. Reshop, hodnes.” The brunette smirked, but kept her eyes closed.

“I love everything about you, Lex.” Clarke placed a kiss on her neck and Lexa listened to her breathing while thinking about the trip. _It will be so nice to be away from the city and politics for two months. No meetings, just travelling, feasts and beautiful landscape. I know Clarke will love it, even sleeping in a tent._

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shallow Valley**

**Midnight**

  
  


Madi woke to her grandmother shaking her in the bed, she looked panicked and it made the girl afraid. _Nothing scares komfoni. Why is she scared now?_

"Buk yu au, ai goufa! Hid yu raun, yu ste hosh op! (Run my child! Hide yourself and stay quiet!)" Her grandmother ordered, just as shouts erupted in the village and the girl shook her head in defiance. Madi’s grandmother took her in when her parents disappeared a few years ago. The girl was so young that she barely remembered her parents or even what they looked like. Some of the people in the village said the Maunon took them, but her grandmother said village was too far away from Mount Weather. She insisted they must have been attacked by Azgeda spies looking for Natblidas and that Madi could never let anyone see her ebony blood. _Is that what’s happening… they’re looking for me?_

“Ba komfoni! (But Grandma!)” Madi argued, only to receive a stern look from the old woman and the girl knew she would not win this. Her grandmother was a kind and loving woman, yet the girl knew better than to cross her. _I’m scared!_

“Ai hod yu in, Madi. Ai hon yu op pas taim emo ban au! Nou chek osir au, ste stelt. Bants! (I love you, Madi. I will find you after they leave. Don't look back, stay quiet. Go!)” Her grandmother hugged her tightly and then gestured for her to leave. Madi took the secret tunnel the clan leader built to protect Madi from Heda’s men when they came looking for Natblidas. The air filled with the sounds of screams and a popping noise as the girl crawled through the tunnel. _What is that?_

“Maunon!!” The clan leader shouted and Madi heard the gonas scrambling above her. The tunnel stopped just outside of the village and the girl hid in a bush, watching the attack from afar.

T

were men dressed in strange suits and masks, holding some type of weapon Madi had never seen before. Though it was dark outside, there were flashes of light that coincided with the popping sounds coming from the strange weapons. Madi watched in horror as her grandmother fell to the ground and knew she wasn't safe near the village anymore. The girl fled and felt her fear growing with each step, tears streaming down her face as she ran. Madi’s lungs burned by the time she reached the cave and uncovered the supplies her grandmother had set aside for emergencies. _The men that attacked, are they Heda’s warriors? They don't look like Trikru and have strange clothes. Mountain men? The clan leader said Wanheda defeated the Maunon. Who are they?_ The dozens of popping sounds echoed through the cave, despite it being almost three miles from the village and then suddenly stopped. Madi crawled into a corner in the fetal position, trying to fight the terror she felt and began to whisper the prayer her grandmother taught her.

"Ai giv ai op... Gon nemiyon... Kom trigeda… (I give myself... To the miracle... Of the forest...)" Madi repeated it over and over until exhaustion won over, pulling her into the land of dreams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outskirts of Shallow Valley**

**Six Days Later**

  
  


“Hod op! (Stop!)” Clarke ordered, bringing the caravan of warriors to a halt and Lexa gave her a confused look. The village was supposed to be just over a mile away and yet Clarke saw no signs of life on her display. The blonde focused her vision to look past the ridge and trees, eyes wide at the sight of the village. _Shit! Why can’t things just be simple?_

“Klark, what is it?” Lexa gave the blonde a concerned look and Clarke shook her head in disbelief. She silently ordered the drones to check the village, but the view on her display was full of static. _How is that even possible? It’s like something is interfering with the signal..._

“There’s been an attack on the village. I can see bodies on the ground with my eyes and there are no life signs. I sent drones but my connection to them is all fuzzy, we may be heading into a trap.” Clarke replied and the brunette gave her a shocked look. _What the hell is going on?_

“An attack? By who?” Lexa scanned the perimeter carefully at the suggestion and then looked to the blonde for an answer. _Trust me, I wish I knew._

“Not sure. ALIE, can you get a better connection to the drones?” Clarke asked and the AI shook her head, surprisingly seeming frustrated. _That’s weird, ALIE never gets frustrated..._

“I must apologize Wanheda, but I am afraid there is something jamming the frequency. My range doesn’t extend past your current location and I do not know why. I was able to scan the area before you left Polis, whatever is causing the interference is recent. As you know, this has not occurred since… Ad...” _Shit! Shut her up!!_

“Focus on getting the signal back, ALIE. Contact Sonchageda and see if Raven can help.” Clarke cut her off and the AI disappeared, leaving the blonde with a very confused Lexa. _That was close… remind me to talk to ALIE about what not to discuss in public._

“Klark, is there something that you are not…” The brunette raised an eyebrow and once again, the blonde cut off the person speaking to her. _Sorry, babe… Fleimkepa’s orders._

“We should set up camp here so we have a stable connection with ALIE. If we get out of her range, the drones can’t protect us and we won’t be able to call for help.” Clarke deflected and tried not to show how conflicted she was as Lexa scanned her face closely. _Please, just let it go… I don’t know what Adam wants from me yet._

“Osir ste kamp raun hir! (We make camp here!)” Lexa ordered and kept her gaze on the blonde who was shifting uncomfortably on her horse, refusing to meet her eyes. _I’m sorry… I can’t explain yet._

“Sha, Heda.” The gonas replied and Clarke hopped off her horse, knowing she needed to focus on the matter at hand. _Why the fuck can’t Adam just tell me what he’s try to say? ALIE’s no help either, only feeding me facts after I see the memories and not before._

“I need to get to the village and see what happened, I can scan for a trail without drones. I just have to be closer.” The blonde offered and noted the disappointment on Heda’s face before she dismounted her horse.

“I’m coming with you, Klark.” Lexa replied and the blonde nodded in agreement, then turned to address their men.

“Octavia, Lincoln gather a dozen of your best trackers and archers to come with us. Stealth is key, there may be survivors but we don’t know what we’re walking into. I want the rest of the gonas to form a perimeter around the camp, no one in or out. If anyone approaches, disarm them and take them into custody.” Wanheda commanded, shooting a glance at Lexa for approval and received a short nod from the brunette. _Yep, she’s definitely bringing it up when we’re alone… keep her focused on the matter at hand._

“Sha, Wanheda.” The gonas replied and went to work on setting up camp. Clarke led the way, able to see through the trees and scan for life signs. The blonde hoped that she was wrong, that her robot eyes were somehow misled and everyone was safe. Unfortunately, there was no mix up… Shadow Valley had been wiped out. Bodies covered the ground all gunned down by what looked like several assault rifles and a few handguns. _Skaikru is dead and no one but Sonchakru have the guns…_

“Melon op. Blinka au. Reinja, kamp raun emo tri, ste stelt. Ste kefa, ge yo ogud! Emo na ste komba raun. (Heads up. Eyes open. Archers, take to the trees and stay quiet. Be careful, be ready. They may come back.)" Heda commanded and the archers moved to follow her orders as the others drew their weapons. The blonde scanned the village carefully, trying to figure out what happened. _They’ve been dead for days…_

"This happened about a week ago, looks like whoever attacked took them by surprise. There are signs that some tried to run from their homes, a few were gathered over there and shot execution style. There are two trails leading out of the village, looks like whoever attacked went southeast and by the trail, they have eight men. The second trail is a single runner headed southwest, the footprints are small… a child maybe." Clarke informed them as she walked through the village and ran multiple scans, noting every stray bullet. _The bullets are made of a different material than Sonchakru guns. None of our people did this..._

"We follow the attackers, we need to find out who is responsible for this and why." Lexa replied and Clarke gave her a nod of agreement.

"Agreed. You follow the attackers and I'll follow the runner. If it's a survivor, they can tell us who did this and why." Clarke offered and smiled at the look of concern that flashed across Heda’s face. _Overprotective Heda in 3… 2… 1..._

“I will go with you, Klark.” Lexa nodded and gave the blonde a desperate look when she shook her head in disagreement. _God, she’s so adorable when she worries about me!_

“Your place is with the warriors fighting bad guys and mine is helping people, remember?” Clarke raised a challenging eyebrow and smiled at the brunette as she tried to come up with an argument against it.

“At least let me send gonas…” Lexa offered, only to be cut off by the blonde and the brunette rolled her eyes at Clarke’s stubbornness. _Nice try, but I’m a big girl. Besides, it’ll make you all cute and cuddly when I get back._

“No. If it is a child they are probably scared and a group will frighten them. Better if I go alone and we both know I’m worth ten gonas in a fight. I can see an attack coming from a mile away, so the chances of me being in danger are slim to none. You need all the warriors you can get.” Clarke argued and Heda let out a deep sigh, knowing there was no chance of changing the blonde’s mind.

"Please be careful, Klark." The brunette begged and the blonde smiled, looking around at the warriors nearby. She took Lexa’s hand and pulled her behind a building, then gave her a soft kiss on the lips. _I love overprotective Heda!_

"I can handle one kid babe, you're the one that needs to be careful and I know you will be. I’ll meet you back at the camp at sundown, ai swega. Ai hod yu in, Leksa." Clarke smiled confidently and held back a giggle when the brunette’s lips transformed into a pout. _God, I love you so much!_

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark.” Lexa replied with a sigh and the blonde gave her a quick kiss, then turned to follow the trail.

It wasn’t long before Clarke's display located the child in question and the blonde moved carefully. She couldn’t have been more than seven years old, her clothes and face were a mess. _She’s been out here alone with no one to look after her and must be starving._ The child was obviously afraid of the blonde and kept her distance from Clarke, poking her head out occasionally to look at the strange woman. It wasn’t until then that the blonde realized her appearance might frighten a child. The long trousers and a jacket mostly covered her Augs, however the dark glass over her eyes was unheard of among Grounders. 

The blonde decided it would be best to maintain a more normal appearance and retracted the black glass, immediately regretting her decision. It took a minute to adjust her vision to the sun’s blinding light and she tried to ignore the glare in her vision as she followed the girl. Clarke could track the child with her robotic eyes, able to look through the logs and boulders the girl hid behind. _She seems to be leading me somewhere, with the way she stops and checks if I'm following her._ Once they were in a small clearing, the blonde called out and the girl turned to face her. 

"Yu ste klir. Ai laik Klark kom Sonchakru. Chon yu bilaik? (You're safe. I am Clarke of the Light People. Who are you?)" Clarke offered and her display discovered the girl was leading her into a trap. _Bear trap, smart kid._ The girl stood still, likely trying to draw her in and Clarke gave her kind smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you, ai swega. You're leading me to that bear trap there and I have to say that it was very smart of you." The blonde pointed to the trap that was hidden under a pile of leaves and the girl looked confused. Clarke turned and sat down on a nearby log, pulling out some food from her bag.

"I'm hungry, how about you? I have some jerky and some fruit, even some of my favorite cheese pastries. I don't even share these with my girlfriend but since you were smart enough to set a trap, you deserve it." Clarke smiled, holding out the food and the girl hesitated. _She must be so scared and I don't look like anyone she's seen before._

"How about, I leave some food on the log and go over there? I'm sure you're hungry and I understand if you don't trust me yet." Clarke set the majority of her food on the log, knowing the child needed it more than she did and moved to a log farther away. The girl watched her carefully as she slowly made her way to the food and gave it a sniff before she began to eat. The blonde ran a full scan on the girl as she devoured the food Clarke left for her, finding her malnourished and dehydrated. She also noticed a cut on the girl's leg and the dried blood surrounding it was ebony, like Clarke's.

"Natblida." Clarke muttered quietly to herself and the girl froze, then began to slowly back away.

"Yu laik gona kom Heda! Yu na teik ai gon Polis! Gon we! (You're one of Heda's warriors! You’re going to take me to Polis. Go away!)" The girl shouted, causing Wanheda to be confused. _Why is she scared of Lexa’s men?_ Clarke pulled out a knife and made a cut on the palm of her right hand, holding it out so the child could see her blood.

"Ai laik natblida seintaim. Ai na shil yu op. Ai laik Wanheda en ai gonas nou na bash yo op. Ai swega em klin. (I'm a Nightblood, too. I will protect you. I am Wanheda and my warriors won’t harm you. I promise you.)” Clarke promised and the girl began to relax, then smiled.

“Ai laik Madi...” The child said just as a pop filled the air and a bullet bounced off the blonde’s metal shoulder. Without hesitation, Clarke rushed in front of the girl and picked her up, taking cover behind a nearby boulder. The blonde’s dark glass activated so she could see properly and she located the three snipers on the ridge to the east, wearing… radiation suits? _Oh fuck!! This is what Adam has been warning me about!_ Bullets hit the boulder and the blonde knew they were too far away for her to take them out herself.

“ _ALIE, take the shooters out with the drones and then do a full scan of the area. Tell Lexa we aren’t alone out here, they have guns and they look like Maunon. I found the survivor and we will meet her back at camp.”_ The blonde ordered silently and was surprised when she did not receive a response from the AI.

“ALIE, come in… can you hear me? ALIE!!” Clarke said aloud and still, no response. _Dammit, I forgot about the signal being jammed. I have to find a way to warn Lexa and get to the snipers!!_

“Mafta ai op, Klark! Kom ai hadgeda! (Follow me, Clarke! To my hideout!)” The girl took Clarke’s right hand and the two ran as bullets flew by. The blonde activated her armor and stayed as close to the girl as she could to block their fire. _Get the kid to safety then take out the shooters._

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Miles**

**Southeast of**

**Heda’s Camp**

“That’s strange.” Lincoln said, crumpling his eyebrows and scanned the perimeter closely. The trail led them to a cliff wall and the trackers spread out to scan the area more closely. _I just wanted to show Clarke our people at peace with one another and have a relaxing vacation before I propose to her. Six days in and we’ve discovered a massacre. Clarke will never let me take her on a trip again._

“What is, Linkon?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and Lincoln shook his head looking around in confusion. _Please don’t be bad news… I don’t see anything, maybe he does..._

“It’s like the trail just ends here. No sign of a horse or any tech travel… it just ends at the cliff.” Lincoln shot a glance at the other trackers, all of them shrugged and seemed as confused. _Lincoln’s our best tracker... if he can’t follow it, no one can. I don’t like this… something doesn’t feel right… why would the trail end at a cliff? Where did they go?_

“That is strange, maybe there’s a cave…” Lexa offered as the air filled with the sound of gunfire in the distance and the brunette’s eyes went wide as she turned her head westward. _Clarke! They’re attacking her! I knew I should have sent gonas with her!!_

“Oh, shit! That sounds like it came from the west! That’s where Clarke went!!” Octavia exclaimed, looking in the same direction and then looked at Heda with a concerned look. _Shit shit shit! Next time Clarke insists she’ll be ok, send fifty guards and do not give into her!!_

“Hon Wanheda! Nau! (Find Wanheda! Now!)” Lexa ordered, just as several small objects fell from the cliff above them and when they landed, the area began to fill with smoke. _Jok!_

“Fuck! GAS!!!” Octavia ripped her shirt, grabbed her canteen and soaked the cloth in water. “Put it over your mouth and nose Heda, it will protect you from the gas!” Octavia handed her the wet cloth, then quickly made another for herself and scanned the area. Lexa could hear the other gonas gasping for air and knew they had no choice but to retreat.

“Bak yo op gon ‘sir beis! (Fall back to the camp!)” Heda shouted behind her makeshift gas mask as she and Octavia began to grab the fallen warriors. Those that still stood scrambled to the trees, picking up the fallen warriors and dragging them behind them. Once they were clear of the gas, the air filled with pops and several trees were hit with bullets.

“Ron we!(Retreat!)” The brunette order and ran as fast as she could towards camp. Dozens of bullets whizzed by them as they fled. Lexa’s lungs and throat burned as she ran, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure her men were following. _So far, everyone is accounted for… thank the Spirits!_ Heda and her men did not stop until they reached the camp, falling to their knees in exhaustion. _We have to find Clarke!_ Lexa and the others were coughing, trying to breathe as the sound of footsteps drew her attention.

“Heda! Shil em op!! (Commander! Protect her!!)” The guards ran towards them with weapons raised and formed a protective circle around their Commander. Nyko knelt down to give her some water and the brunette let out a relieved sigh when it hit her lips. _Jok, my throat burns! Must be the gas… Clarke, we have to find her!!_

“Hon Wanheda! Em’s gon saut wes! Bants!! (Find Wanheda! She went southwest! Go!)” Lexa ordered, still catching her breath and a group of gonas headed southwest to look for Clarke.

“Heda, ai gaf ai yu op. (I need to examine you.)” Nyko offered as he helped her stand and the brunette shook her head, taking another sip of water. Lexa looked around at the others, most were on the ground and none seemed injured, only winded.

“Ai ste os, Naikou. (I'm fine, Nyko)” Heda promised and the healer gave her a respectful nod, then went to check on the others. Octavia approached her and handed Lexa a fresh canteen, with a sympathetic smile. 

“We’ll find her, Heda. Clarke likes to get into trouble, but she always finds a way out of it. Besides, she’s better equipped than we are… she probably killed the shooters on her side already. I guarantee when we find Griff she’ll act like nothing happened and repeatedly tell you not to worry about her. She may bitch about it, but Clarke totally digs it when you melt over her when you think she’s been in danger. Griff says it’s the most adorable thing in the world... not that you could be adorable, Heda.” Octavia said with a smirk and Lexa rolled her eyes, knowing that she was probably right. _That sounds exactly like something Clarke would say..._

“Sha, Oktevia. I’m certain you are correct.” Lexa replied with a smile and then the women followed the gonas on their search for Clarke. _Please be safe and unharmed, Clarke!_

  
  
  



	2. Strik Gona (Little Warrior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Madi find refuge in a cave Clarke makes an offer to the shooters. Clarke tells Lexa who she thinks the shooters are and why they attacked. Madi meets Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's a time jump and wanted to clarify it a bit. The first part of chapter one and last part of chapter two are present time. The rest are flashbacks. I tried to label it so it wasn't too confusing and I will fill the gaps in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Shallow Valley**   
**Madi's Cave**

“This is where you’ve been hiding, Madi? All by yourself?” Clarke looked around the cave, it looked like she had been here longer than a week. There were some dolls, stacks of sticks for a fire and a worn out fur on the ground for bedding. _No food or water. She must've run out or didn't have time to bring it._

“Sha, Klark.” Madi replied, still somewhat on guard in Clarke's presence and the blonde pointed at the girl's leg. The blonde could see the cut with her robotic eyes, though it was covered by the girl's trousers. _Poor thing is probably wondering why I don't look like other people. Be upfront with her, show her I trust her and she may trust me..._

“Your leg is hurt… let me take a look at that.” Clarke gestured for Madi to sit on the fur and grabbed her medical kit from her bag. The blonde removed her jacket and set it down, noticing the shock on the girl’s face.

“My arm looks different than you’re used to I know, but it’s really no different… minus the upgrades. I only have one natural arm, my legs look like this too.” Clarke explained and pointed to her metal feet, smiling at the girl's wide eyes. Shoes weren't really necessary and the only time the blonde tried to wear some, she pulled them off a few minutes later. They put too much pressure on my feet and were uncomfortable as hell!! Not like I'm going to stub a toe or cut my foot. Clarke knelt down and lifted the girl's pant leg to clean her cut. Madi seemed intrigued by her Augs and the blonde noticed that the girl stopped herself before touching the metal arm.

“It’s ok Madi, I don’t mind.” The blonde gave her a reassuring smile and Madi lightly touched her arm.

“Em ste azen. (It's cold.)” Madi gave Clarke a shocked look and the blonde smiled, wiping the dried ebony blood off the wound. On the Island, Lexa shivered in bed each night and when Clarke apologized for her robotic limbs being cold, the brunette swore that she was perfectly warm. Raven assured the blonde that she would fix it so Lexa would be warm and it worked.

“Yep, but only at first… my friend upgraded it to match the temperature of whatever is touching it, so my girlfriend doesn’t freeze her ass off in bed. Keep your hand flat on my arm, you’ll see what I mean.” Clarke suggested as she cleaned the girl’s wound and Madi followed her instructions, eyes widened when the metal warmed up. The girl was so distracted by the blonde's arm, she didn't notice the sting of the antiseptic. _She has that same look of wonder that Lexa gets when sees new tech._

"You’re from the village, right?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, the girl gulped and then nodded. “Do you have any family?” The blonde reached out and touched Madi's shoulder to give her some comfort, when her blue eyes welled up with tears.

“Emo stedaun. Foto hef don frag em op. (They’re dead. Bad men killed them.)” Madi replied with a with a sob and the blonde immediately pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. _Poor thing, I have to take care of her._

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. Heda’s camp is only two miles north of here, you can come with me and stay in my tent. You’ll have a warm bed, hot food and a much needed bath.” Clarke promised and the girl pulled away with panic in her eyes, shaking her head. Did I say something wrong?

“Komfoni don biyo nou wich Heda in. (Grandma said not to trust Heda.)” Madi's words confused the blonde and she crumpled her eyebrows. Why was she taught to be afraid of Lexa? _What is she afraid of… the conclave! Of course she would be afraid of that and I have every intention to ban it._

“Do you trust me?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the girl nodded in affirmation right away, bringing a proud smile to the blonde's face. "Well, I trust Lexa with my life and I know she won’t hurt you. I think your grandma was trying to keep you from joining the Natblidas in Polis and that’s ok. I have just as much say as Heda does and I promise we won’t force you to join Natblida training. Our tent is big enough for the three of us and Lexa can spoil us both. When our trip is over, you can live in the tower with us!” The blonde finished with a hopeful smile and Madi's eyes went wide.

“Yu shak op gon Heda? (You live with Heda?)” The girl asked with hesitation and Clarke chuckled as she nodded. Some Trig words are so fitting!

“Yep. Lexa's my girlfriend and she gives into my every whim, so... she won’t mind you staying with us. Lexa and I will protect you Madi, ai swega. We have cooks that will make anything you want to eat whenever you want it and handmaidens to clean up afterwards. You can even have your own room in the tower!” Clarke promised, while internally panicking over what Lexa's reaction would be. _Hey babe, I went to the woods and brought back a kid… congrats you're a mom now! Nope… definitely not gonna work._

“Ai ste kamp raun hir. (I'm staying here.)” Madi shook her head in defiance and Clarke looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Did she not hear me? She has to come to the camp!!

“Madi, it’s not safe here. Once we get to camp, Lexa and I will track down the bad men.” Clarke assured her and yet Madi continued to shake her head. Ok, this kid's got some balls saying no to me...

“Ai nou wich em in, Klark. Ai ste kamp raun hir. (I don't trust her, Clarke. I'm staying here.)” Madi crossed her arms in front of her chest and Clarke a stern look. _Am I seriously arguing with a child that I just invited to live with me because she doesn't like my girlfriend? This should be interesting..._

“Madi, they might find you and hurt you! You’ll be safe at Heda’s camp, I promise.” Clarke's voice was full of exasperation and the girl stomped her foot on the ground, with an angry face. No... she did not just do that!!

“Ai ste kamp raun hir!!! Yu na chich em op en yu na komba hir!! (I’m staying here!!! You can talk to her and come back!!)” Madi raised her voice and glared defiantly at Clarke, causing her to roll her eyes. _Lexa is going to kill me… what is it about this kid that I can't say no?_

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you little natblida? I’ll make you a deal, you can hide here and I’ll come back with more supplies after I talk to Lexa. I won’t leave you to live out here all alone and I know once you meet Lexa, you’ll like her. Heda and I will stop the bad men and then you are coming to live with us, no arguments. Deal?” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Madi's face lit up with a triumphant smile.

“Sha, Klark.” Madi nodded her head and uncrossed her arms, the blonde fought the urge to smile. So stubborn and so smart...this is going to be very interesting.

“Okay. I should be back before sundown, I’ll bring some food and more furs so we don’t freeze in this cave. Stay here!” Clarke gave her a challenging glare and Madi nodded in agreement.

"Sha, Klark." The girl promised and the blonde turned to leave, hoping she could locate the shooters quickly. _Madi's not safe if they're still here, I have to find them and stop them._

Clarke was shocked to find them in the same position and knew there must be a good reason. Their bunker must be nearby and they are just keeping us away. The blonde scanned the area, looking for a way to get to them without drawing their fire. She stuck to the trees, avoiding any clearing that would expose her. As Clarke crept up on them, she scanned them thoroughly and they seemed very similar to Maunon. The three men were laying on the ground, spaced ten feet apart watching the perimeter of the valley with their rifle sights. The medical scans found them all severely vulnerable to radiation, she could kill them all by hitting their suits. _Do I react with violence, or give them a chance? They killed my people, there has to be reason._

"Delta leader, come in.” A woman's voice filled the air across a radio transmission and Clarke hid behind a tree to listen. Maybe I can figure out what they want.

"Go ahead, Bravo leader." The man in the center of the three snipers replied. Ok, so he's the leader of the group...

“We found more of the savages, about twenty. They tracked our team to the forward base, we managed to push them back. No casualties on either side, they just ran away and headed your direction. Over.” The woman informed the Delta leader and the blonde fought hard not to react aloud. _They're talking about Lexa and the others… thank god she's safe!!_ Clarke normally had Lexa's vitals up at all times, but with the signal blocked she couldn't read them. God, I bet she's panicking because she can read mine on her necklace and heard the shots.

“Copy. We ran into two as well, a female child and a female adult. The woman is a blackblood, probably the leader of the savages. We would have taken her out if Olson could aim for shit. Fall back to the bunker, we’ll move to cover you. Over.” Delta leader replied and Clarke knew this would be the moment to act, while the other team moved.

“Roger that.” The woman answered. The moment the transmission ended, Clarke launched non-lethals and grabbed the one called Delta leader by the back of his suit. She lifted him above her head and smirked as his eyes went wide with surprise.

“Why did you murder my people?” Clarke demanded and the man looked down at his legs dangling in the air, then back at the blonde.

“Holy fuck, you’re freakishly strong!” The man exclaimed and the blonde knew she had to keep him focused. Stay calm, but make sure he knows he doesn't stand a chance.

“Why did you kill them? Those people were peaceful, farmers and you slaughtered them.” Clarke asked again and the man seemed to shrug under the bulky suit. Like it's no big deal, what is it with people thinking it's ok to kill innocent people?

“Your people are savages, better to wipe you out before you do the same to us.” Delta leader responded and Clarke let out a frustrated sigh. _What does he mean before we do the same? We haven't attacked them_!

"Until today, we didn't even know you existed and we haven't attacked you. Your two friends are just asleep and you’re unharmed. I could easily tear a hole in your suits and let nature do the rest, you’d all be dead in minutes. I want peace, I’m tired of war and killing. We can make peace between our people.” The blonde replied, trying to end this whole thing peacefully. Okay, so she was kinda fibbing, the blonde knew there was a possibility that they existed. _I just haven't seen what happened yet, maybe it's just a big misunderstanding and we can fix this._

“Bullshit, your people broke your end of the bargain and then act surprised when we retaliated.” The man barked and Clarke set him on his feet, shaking her head in frustration. What is he talking about? _Does this have to do with my dream last night?_

"What bargain?" Clarke asked and man backed away from her slowly, scanning her more closely as he answered.

"Ask your leader, the one your people call Wanheda, ask what they did to our people." Delta leader answered and Clarke let out a huff. Great, so this does have to do with Adam. _Why the hell won't he just show me everything instead of being cryptic?_

“I am Wanheda and I don't know what you're talking about. Please tell your leader that I want peace and we can come to an agreement. If your leader wants peace, come back to this spot and I will meet with them." The blonde offered, hoping they wanted the same thing and based on this man's readings, he didn't expect her to offer peace.

"You expect us to trust you after what you've done?" The man asked and the blonde was getting frustrated. First the kid argues with me, now this guy.

"Again, I haven't done anything. You killed those people, then shot at myself and a child while sitting on a log eating! From where I am standing, you're the savages and we're the victims of senseless violence. Go back to wherever you came from and tell your leader I want peace." Clarke tried not to let her frustration come through in her voice and failed, yet the man's mood shifted to a calmer one.

"You're right, we shot at you and you haven't hurt any of us. But the Major won't listen to you, there's too much bad blood between us and her orders are to kill blackbloods on sight." He shook his head and looked somewhat disappointed. _Does he want peace and his leader doesn't? Or is he trying to play me?_

"At least try. I do not want violence and you have my word that we will not attack, unless you force us to. If you attack any of my people from this moment on, you will be met with force. Your friends are waking up, take them and leave.” Clarke stated calmly, hoping he knew she was sincere and this would be the last time they were at odds. His fellow snipers stirred from their slumber, looking around in confusion. _He seems to be listening to me, but his friends might attack._

“All units stand down and fall back to base, wait for further instructions.” The man ordered over the radio and helped his men stand up, keeping an eye on the blonde.

"Copy, Delta leader." A female voice said over the radio just as one of the men grabbed his weapon and pointed it at Clarke. The blonde remained still and prepared to kill the men if they attacked her. _So much for peace..._

"I said stand down Olson, that's an order." Delta leader barked at his man with wide eyes. Or maybe there is a chance after all.

"But sir, she's a black blood…" Olson objected and the leader glared at him angrily, yet keeping an eye on the blonde.

"The black blood agreed not to attack until we do and none of us is wounded. Look at her, you're aiming a gun at her head and she hasn't moved a muscle. She's keeping her word, despite you being an asshole so stand down!!" The man ordered, scanning the blonde closely and Olson lowered his weapon. "I'll pass your message to the Major because you didn't harm my men, but that's all I can do." The man gave her a regretful look, her scans suggested he was sincere and she nodded.

"Thank you." The blonde replied sincerely and the man gave her a nod.

"Let's go!" The man ordered and Clarke remained silent, reading their vitals closely as the three soldiers left. I need to gather supplies and get back to Madi before nightfall. Clarke turned and headed to the camp, trying to figure out what to do. The blonde was a mile from camp when she spotted Heda and the gonas running towards her.

“Klark!!” Lexa came running towards her at a sprint and immediately threw her arms around the blonde. Damn, babe...hugging me in front of the warriors. I knew she'd be worried, but not enough to throw her PDA rules out the window.

“I’m safe… no injuries, ai swega em klin.” Clarke promised and the brunette pulled back, stroking the blonde's face.

“I was so worried when we heard the gunshots, then ALIE said you weren’t responding and the necklace wasn't showing your vitals...” Lexa's reaction warmed the blonde's heart and she kissed her softly, then pressed her forehead against the brunette's. _Fuck it, she's already broken the no PDA rule and it will calm her down._

“I know, I swear I'm not hurt and I'm glad you're okay too." Clarke smiled as she felt Lexa's body relax in her arms and the brunette pulled away, shooting a wary glance at the gonas. They all were dutifully pretending not to see their Commander turn to mush in Clarke's presence and Lexa adjusted her stance to a more professional one. God you're so adorable.

"Mochof, Wanheda." Lexa answered after clearing her throat and switched back to her proper Heda mode, bringing a smile to the blonde's face. They know we're sleeping together babe, no sense in pretending. Most of these men guard our bedroom and you act like they have no clue.

"I talked to one of the shooters and I think they’re the ones blocking the signal. They are able to radio each other, so communication is possible. O, get back to camp and gather some supplies… food, water, furs… enough for four people. You and Lincoln will meet me at the southern edge of camp in an hour.” Clarke turned to Octavia, who gave the blonde a knowing smirk and then a respectful nod.

“Sha, Wanheda.” Octavia replied and ran towards camp, the blonde decided to use the walk to bring Lexa up to date on the situation.

"I need to speak to Heda." Clarke told the guards so they would give them space on the walk back to camp and took the brunette's hand.

“Niron, are you sure you’re okay?” Lexa asked once they were far enough to speak privately and the blonde let out a sigh. Tell her what you can.

“Babe, I haven’t been completely honest with you and I'm sorry that can't explain everything. I'll tell you what I need to in this situation and you have to promise not to push if I'm too vague.” Clarke chewed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to best word what she was about to share.

“Is this about the nightmares?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and the blonde smiled, knowing Lexa was well aware she was fibbing to her all those nights. Agatha told the blonde that Lexa sought her out to discuss Clarke's nightmares. The Fleimkepa said she advised her to be patient and not push for more information until Clarke was ready. _Thank you for being understanding and knowing I needed time, I don't deserve you._

“Pretty sure you already know they weren’t nightmares, they were Adam Praimheda’s memories. Shallow Valley was attacked by Maunon and I think their bunker is nearby.” Clarke answered and noted the confusion on Lexa's face. I know, you're confused. I was too at first and had no one to talk about it with. If Adam would just get to the fucking point, this would be easier. _Jake misinterpreted the messages from the Spirits and ended up banished and I don't want to make the same mistake._

“The Maunon were defeated months ago, you know that.” Lexa stopped walking and narrowed her eyes, scanning the blonde.

“Maunon was the name Adam and Becca gave to all bunker dwellers, not just Mount Weather. I don’t know how many there are, but there are more bunkers and we have a bloody history with all of them. Adam hasn’t been very forthcoming and ALIE seems to have been ordered to keep things from me. It's been driving me crazy trying to make sense of it all, but I think the attack has something to do with what Becca did years ago.” Clarke gulped and decided to start with the memories Adam showed her the night before. _Because I'm pretty sure it's these people._

“What did she do, Klark?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and the blonde let out a deep breath before she spoke. Here goes nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eighty-Five Years Ago**   
**Edge of Shallow Valley**

“What did you do?!” Adam demanded as Becca exited the Hovercraft, noticing at least twenty unconscious children on the floor of the jet. Adam brought a wagon to bring the adults to the camp, in order to maintain the appearance of not having tech. He and Becca agreed if they were starting humanity over, the kids should not see any tech whatsoever. He and Becca used the Hovercrafts to meet with the leaders of each bunker. Why are they unconscious? The parents were supposed to come with her and inspect the camp, then the kids would arrive tomorrow.

“What I had to do, Adam. They left me no choice… I was trying to save them and they refused to listen!!” Becca replied with desperation and it was clear that she once again made a reckless decision. _Dammit, what now?_

“Tell me you did not kidnap those children!!” Adam raised his voice and Becca gulped, shaking her head.

“They agreed to let them come with me, then changed their minds once I altered their blood. I went to all that trouble, months of lab work and they went back on their word. The children are better off with us, Adam. We can give them a life above ground, the Maunon can only give them concrete and steel!” Becca argued and Adam threw his hands up in frustration, berating himself for not keeping her in check. I knew I should've gone to the bunkers, not her and this is why. _She never thinks about the impact her decisions have on other people!! Only thinking about Natblidas._

“For fucks sake, Becca!!! What if they launch an attack or come looking for them? We have knives, bows and swords… that’s nothing against a machine gun!! You and I are the only ones that stand a chance against that kind of firepower.” Adam was shouting now, knowing that her actions may have started a war they can't possibly win. _They could kill all of us and you didn't even consider that!! If they kill the kids, this is all for nothing and you put your damn pride first._

“It’s fine, Adam. I used non-lethals, so no one was harmed and there’s no way to follow the Hovercraft. No radiation suit will make it this far without running out of air, there’s no risk of them retaliating.” Becca's tone was dismissive, suggesting she really didn't think she did anything wrong. _You may not realize what you did, but we're going to pay for this._

“We need to move camp. That city northeast of us… most of the buildings are intact and there’s a tower. If we set up there, we can see an attack from miles away.” Adam suggested and the brunette shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“You’re overreacting, Adam. We’ll be safe here.” Becca argued, bringing a grumble from Adam. _You didn't used to be like this, Becca! You used to have a heart, but ever since the end of the world you've been ruthless._

“I’m bringing the kids to the city, with or without you. We have to think of the kids and you put them in danger in your quest to save humanity. Once they’re safe, I’ll meet with the leader of the bunker and try to salvage this mess.” Adam shook his head and Becca shot him a surprised look.

“Are you mad? They will probably attack you, they could kill you!” Becca replied, suddenly afraid and Adam glared at her angrily.

“If they do, it’s because of you!! You stole their children, Bek! If anyone stole Alex, there would be no place on this planet I wouldn't go to find him and bring him home. I would kill anyone that got in my way and now there's a bunker full of people that will likely do the same thing. We don’t know what kind of weapons they have or if they have access to satellites. Hell, they may even have missiles like Mount Weather!! We have to extend an olive branch or there will be trouble down the road. Think about it clearly, we’re teaching these kids to avoid Maunon at all costs to keep them from going home. We've taught them to fear bunker dwellers and if we don’t do something, they will teach their children that we are monsters! They may not attack until we’re long dead, they may wipe out our people two decades from now. You’re the one that said we have to think of the future and not the present, that’s what I’m doing.” Adam argued and let out a sigh of relief as Becca deflated. You know you won't win this argument.

“Fine. We’ll move the children to the city and you can go get yourself killed! Now help me get the kids unloaded before they wake up and see the Hovercraft.” Becca grumbled and Adam followed her up the ramp to gather the children. _We are going to pay for this and my wife is going to be the death of me, if not all our people._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heda's Camp**   
**Shallow Valley**

“Becca Praimheda kidnapped children?” Lexa stopped just outside of their camp and gave the blonde a confused look. Clarke sighed and gestured for them to go to their tent, noting that Octavia was busy gathering supplies. Once they entered the tent, the blonde let out a sigh. Only tell her some of it, don't tell her her whole life has been based on a lie.

“The children Becca took by force were Natblidas." Clarke kept it short and vague, pleased that Lexa seemed to accept her response. The blonde could see that Lexa was conflicted and frankly so was Clarke. It wasn't easy being the only person on the planet to know the truth, but there was no predicting how people would react.

They chose the children so they didn't have any preconceived ideas about the world or try to go home. The children were all under five and told they always lived above ground, only speaking Trig. They were separated from their families so they would only procreate with other Nightbloods and further the bloodline. If it got watered down with red blood, the Nightblood solution wouldn’t work and humanity would never leave the bunkers. 

Becca and Adam decided that only certain ones should learn English, the ones they vetted to take over after their death. Even now, eighty-five years later only warriors, Commanders and Fleimkepas spoke English. Farmers, traders and the rest only spoke Trig, with few exceptions. It was over three decades before red blood descendants were born to the Nightblood line and they had a natural resistance to radiation. Our people's beliefs and customs are just a means of keeping Natblidas separate from red-bloods. Meant to make them believe they came from somewhere else and Natblidas are sacred, the children of gods. 

That's why Clarke was afraid to tell Lexa. Skaikru was taught that Augs were abominations and few changed their minds when they learned the truth. The ones that did change their mind we're assimilated into Sonchakru when Skaikru was wiped out. Preconceived beliefs were what caused the fall of Skaikru and only nine people out of the seven hundred that came down survived. All because the majority refused to accept the truth. If people learn the truth, there will be chaos. A civil war over religion and possibly another call to kill those with tech. _I can't risk that._

"What does this have to do with Shallow Valley?" Lexa asked after a few moments of silent thought and the blonde sighed with relief. Thank you for not pushing, I want to tell you but I don't want you to have the burden of deciding what to do with the information. _I bear it so you don't have to._

"Adam hasn't shown me the exact location yet, but they lived in a bunker somewhere between Shallow Valley and Broadleaf lands. The sniper I talked to mentioned us breaking our end of the bargain. I offered them a treaty, they may want peace or we may be at war again. I gave them a rendezvous point if they wanted to discuss it. I have the perfect vantage point at some caves nearby and I need to get back there. I found the survivor, a little girl and I promised her I'd be at the caves by sundown.” Clarke answered and headed to their makeshift bedroom to gather some of her things. The brunette followed her and once Clarke grabbed her kit, her eyes went wide.

"Why are you taking your kit? Are you planning on sleeping in the cave? Do you think you'll be gone for awhile?" Lexa raised her eyebrow and scanned the blonde closely. Clarke didn't need to plug in every night, only if she had a problem with her cybernetic parts. Rule number one of being an Aug, never leave home without it.

"Until I get a response, yes. It will give me a chance to watch the Maunon and Madi. I figured once the snipers tell their leader my offer, they will either attack or meet me. If they attack, I'll see them coming long before I would if I stayed at camp." Clarke answered and the brunette immediately shook her head. _I knew you wouldn't like my idea..._

“I’m coming with you, Klark.” Lexa stated, giving her a stern look and it brought a smile to the blonde's face. _Babe, you know you are never able to change my mind once it's made up… why even try?_

“I would love for you to meet her, but Madi is afraid of you babe. She’s convinced you are going to kidnap her because she’s a Natblida so refused to come to camp. I can’t leave her out there alone and the caves are close enough for me to watch for the Maunon leader. I’m bringing Octavia and Lincoln with me as my backup, so you don’t need to worry.” Clarke replied, trying desperately not to smile at the look of frustration that filled the brunette's face. _Just wait until you find out Madi is as stubborn as I am…_

"Hodnes, if she is only a child why not just knock her out and carry her to camp?" Lexa huffed with an exasperated tone. _No wonder she's afraid you'll kidnap her, if that's your attitude._

"Because that is what she is afraid we'll do to her, babe. If we do that, she will run away the first chance she gets. Madi trusts me and I'm not going to lose her trust, not after what she's witnessed. Madi's stubborn and doesn't trust that you won't hurt her, so I made her a deal. Once we handle Maunon, she's coming to live with both of us and she agreed." Clarke held her breath, waiting for the brunette's reaction and watched as the realization hit her. _Surprise, we have a kid now!_

"Stay with us? Like… live with us? Permanently? As our child?" Lexa's expression definitely fit the phrase deer caught in the headlights and Clarke hung her arms around her neck. _Put on the charm, she'll be okay with it, eventually._

"I know, I know… I thought for sure we'd be married before we added kids. Madi's entire family and all of her people are gone, we can't leave her alone. We're more than equipped to take care of her and she's a Natblida, so it's like fate. Who knows, maybe if she has you to look up to she'll eventually join training. I know you'll love her, she's really smart and she's survived out here all by herself. Madi trusts me and eventually she'll warm up to you, once you prove that you care about her. Assuming we don't die in a war, you'll have almost two months to get to know her on our trip." Clarke was laying it on thick, batting her eyelashes and smiling wide, hoping to sway the brunette.

"We will discuss it after we've had time to get to know her. I'm serious, Klark!" Lexa offered then gave the blonde a stern look when the blonde's face lit up with excitement. _Yay!_

"That's a yes and we both know it! You'll love her babe, ai swega! I should get going, Octavia and Lincoln should be waiting for me. I'll send Octavia and Lincoln back occasionally to update you since we can't use ALIE. We're about two miles due North in a big cave system, if you want to send guards to check up on us. If I can convince her you're not a child kidnapper, I'll bring her to camp. Ai hod you in, Lex." Clarke smiled widely and kissed the brunette, who was already rolling her eyes at the blonde's stubbornness.

"I love you too, just please be careful, Klark." Lexa begged and the blonde gave her another kiss, then pressed her forehead against the brunette's.

"I promise you that I won't get hurt, babe. You have nothing to worry about, ai swega!" Clarke assured her and Lexa raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I will hold you to that, ai hodnes." Lexa smirked and Clarke fought the urge to give a rebuttal. Let it go, you just dropped a kid in the mix.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Heda's Camp  
Six Days Later

Madi stopped running just outside of the camp and took in the sight, shivering from the cold. In the last week the temperature dropped and Madi was grateful that Clarke brought more furs when she returned to the cave the week before. The fires inside the camp looked inviting, but the warriors were very intimidating. There were at least one hundred men here and the entire perimeter was surrounded by guards. Cut your hand, show them your blood and they will take you to Lexa. That's what Clarke said to do. The girl took a deep breath and fought the urge to run, she had to make Clarke proud. Our duty is to protect our people. The girl approached the guard closest to her and he pulled out his sword.

"Chon yu bilaik? (Who are you?)" The guard asked with a stern voice and the girl craned her head to meet his eyes, then spoke.

"Ai laik Madi. Ai gaf chich Heda op. Wanheda don sen ai op. (I need to speak to Heda. Wanheda sent me.)" Madi replied and cut her hand with Octavia's knife to show her ebony blood. The guard immediately turned and headed into camp. Clarke was right, they're going to take me to Lexa.

"Mafta ai op, strikon. (Follow me, little one.)" The man led her to the center of the camp, to the largest tent and stood outside the flap as he spoke.

"Heda! En plan gaf chich you op, em laik Natblida. (A girl wants to talk to you, she's a Nightblood.)" The guard informed her and a woman exited the tent, scanning the girl closely.

Clarke's drawing was an exact likeness of her, she was pretty, with brown hair, green eyes and a kind smile. Madi handed Heda the drawing Clarke gave her. It was the first night Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln stayed in the caves with Madi. The blonde drew a picture of Madi and gave it to her, the girl was so proud of it that she carried it everywhere. Lexa's eyes filled with recognition when she saw the drawing and Madi knew that was why Clarke said to give it to Heda. _She will know it came from Clarke and she will trust me._

"I'm Leksa, you must be Madi. Klark told me about you, come inside the tent and I'll get you some warm food." Lexa knelt down to her level with a warm smile and gestured for her to come inside the tent. Madi followed her in, finding the tent warm, filled with furs, candles and a large, strange looking chair.

"Maunon na jomp yu op. Klark biyo ai shoun yu we klirnes. Kom ai hadgeda. (Mountain Men are going to attack you. Clarke said to take you somewhere safe. To my hideout.)" Madi informed the brunette and Lexa nodded in acknowledgement as she headed behind a makeshift wall.

Heda grabbed a strange coat that smelled like Clarke and handed it to the girl, then grabbed a fur for herself. Madi put on the jacket and was glad for the warmth in the frigid air, despite it being too large for her. When Clarke and Madi fled the bunker, they had no time to find something to protect them from the cold. Lexa grabbed a bag that seemed to already be full of supplies and led her back outside. The brunette turned to the men in the camp and raised her voice so they could hear her.

.

"Gonas! Mafta ai op! Osir na ban au! (Warriors! Follow me! We have to leave!)" Lexa ordered and Madi was surprised that everyone immediately jumped into action. "Lead the way, strikon." Lexa gave the girl a nod and Madi broke into a sprint toward the treeline. Warriors fell in behind them, following Madi and Heda as they headed through the forest.

Madi ran ahead of the warriors as fast as she could, jumping over fallen trees and sliding down hills. The entire run, all she could think about was that Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln needed help. Madi planned to go find Clarke once she led Heda's men to the caves and help her save the other two. I hope they don't hurt her! Clarke stayed behind to protect us and she was outnumbered. _Maybe Heda will help me find her!_ Finally, they made it to the caves and Madi looked at the warriors, all breathing heavily after the run. Madi led them inside and was glad the cave system was large enough to hold all of Heda's men.

The men dropped the supplies they brought with them and Madi was surprised they were able to gather them so quickly. Octavia said a good warrior is always prepared and has a bag with supplies ready at all times. That's when Octavia gave Madi her knife and told her to always keep it with her, in case she needed it. Lexa looked around the area of the cave Madi and the others had been staying in, scanning the large charcoal drawing on the wall. It was a map that Clarke and Lincoln drew of the cave system and all of its exits. _Lexa must know that it's Clarke's drawing, because she looks at it like it's special._

"Thank you for protecting our people, Madi. You are just as brave and smart as Klark said you were." Lexa gave her a warm smile, kneeling down to her level once again. Madi smiled back at her, thinking that Clarke was right and Lexa wasn't scary after all. "Reivon, will our radios work from here?" Heda asked a woman with a ponytail that was approaching and Raven nodded her head.

"Yep, but we'll have a limited range until O and Link get their signal jammer down." The woman replied and the child looked to Heda with sad eyes. They won't, the bad men have them!

"Maunon don hon emo daun. Klark nou don sis emo au." Madi informed them and Lexa's face filled with concern, Raven's filled with confusion. She doesn't speak Trig.

"Madi says Octavia and Lincoln were captured. Clarke couldn't help them." Lexa explained, as she stood up and Raven let out a huff.

"Well, fuck! Guess that means we have to rescue them and then destroy the frequency jammer." Raven grumbled and ruffled through a bag full of strange metal objects as Lexa turned her gaze back to Madi.

"Madi, yu get in weron emo kamp raun? (Madi, do you know where they live?)" Lexa put a hand on the girl's shoulder and Madi nodded, hoping that meant she would let her help. I brought them here like Clarke said, now we have to help them and I hope Heda lets me.

"Sha, Heda. Klark skech em nofodon. (Clarke drew a map.)" Madi pulled out the map and showed Heda, pointing to the location of the bunker. Looking over Heda's shoulder, she saw the sun was beginning to go down and it caused the girl to panic. We have to find Clarke before it's too late!!

"Klark ste klir? (Is Clarke safe?)" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Madi shook her head, giving the brunette a sad look.

"Nou. Maunon trig em op. Em ste laksen. Klark don kamp raun en jomp emo op. Em tell ai op hon yu. Osir na hon Klark! (No. The mountain men shot her. She's hurt. Clarke stayed to fight them. She told me to find you. We have to find Clarke.)" Madi replied, trying desperately not to be afraid for Clarke and was glad that Lexa seemed just as concerned for the blonde.

"Os, Madi. Oso sis Klark au en yu don teik osir gon foto hef. Ste kamp raun ai, nami? (Good, Madi. We will help Clarke, then you will take us to the bad men. You stay with me, okay?)" Lexa gave the girl a questioning look and Madi nodded in understanding.

"Sha, Heda." Madi smiled knowing that Heda would bring her along and not leave her in the cave.

"Reivon, Murphy with me. We have to find Klark, then save Octavia and Lincoln. Bring those special rifles, I don't know how to use…" Lexa stopped with wide eyes when Madi grabbed a rifle from the wall and switched off the safety.

"Whoa, kid! You know how to use that thing?" The man called Murphy asked with surprise on his face and the girl nodded, switching between settings.

"Sha, Oktevia don tich ai op. (Octavia taught me.)" Madi answered and noticed Lexa's face filled with a proud smile as she looked down at the girl. Raven and Murphy both grabbed a rifle, exchanging smirks.

"Oso na mafta yu op, strik gona. (We will follow you, little warrior.)" Lexa gave her a nod and Madi grinned and led them out of the cave towards Clarke. Please be okay, Clarke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you have to wait until next chapter to catch up with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. This chapter got way too long so I split it. Next chapter is mostly done and should be up in a few days, so you don't have to wait too long. 
> 
> As always I appreciate comments and kudos. Thank you for reading.


	3. Charlie and Delta Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke offers the Major and her people peace. Madi leads Lexa, Raven and Murphy to find Clarke. Clexa discovers an awful truth about why Maunon attacked Shallow Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments/kudos. I hope you enjoy!

Bunker  
Morning

"Thank you for meeting with me, Major. I'm glad that you are willing to discuss a treaty, I believe it will work in both our favors." Clarke offered, scanning the soldiers closely and wondering what game they were playing. The Major didn't have the courage to come herself and sent armed men to escort her. They put a bag over her head, obviously not aware that she could see through it and led her to the bunker. The blonde made a point to map it out, so she could mark the location on the map she drew of the Valley. When she arrived, they brought her through a long hallway to a large room with a video com holo.

"Skip the pleasantries, Wanheda… if that is who you really are. Give us the girl and the debt is paid, simple as that." The Major bit back over the hologram and the blonde fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Don’t make her angry, remember you’re trying for peace._

They didn’t have to know about the frequency jammer. Raven was able to get a scan by flying a Hovercraft above the area and was able to use ALIE from that altitude to figure out how the signal was being jammed. Turns out the jammer was blocking one of the satellites connected to ALIE and until they brought it down, the AI could not be used on the ground. Octavia and Lincoln were going to place a special charge on the jammer, then return to the caves while Clarke spoke to their leader.

"Excuse me?" Clarke, raised a challenging eyebrow and looked around at the men guarding her, scanning them closely. If the Major decided to go to war, Raven would blow up the jammer and send in drones to take out their bunker. If the Major wanted peace, they would use the charge to piggyback on the satellite and they would have a signal to ALIE. It was all up to them and right now, the men were all prepared to attack. Ten men all armed and wait… that's not right. Three of them were different and they aren’t preparing to attack. _I have to talk to them in private and figure out what the hell is going on. Do they know, or are they convinced they are like the others?_

"The girl was owed as payment and your people went back on the deal. Give us the kid and you'll have your peace." The woman seemed unwilling to negotiate anything from the get go, her voice was cold and her face stern. _Does she really think I would give up Madi? Why does she want her and what payment is she talking about?_

"Why would I give you a child?" Clarke asked and noticed the three different men among the guards shifted uncomfortably, exchanging quick glances. _They know something, but what? The others in the room don’t seem to care._

"No kid, no deal." The Major replied dismissively and the blonde shook her head, giving the woman on vid com a glare. Never! Whatever sick game this is will end soon.

"That is not happening!! I want to make peace with your people, a cease fire. My people will leave the Valley, with the girl and you won't hear from us again. If your people attack mine, you will be met with force." Clarke replied confidently and the Major looked to the men in the room, giving them a nod. Dammit, really? They would go to war over a little girl? What about Madi do they want? Is it because she’s a Nightblood?

"You have your orders." The Major ordered and ended the transmission as the men raised their weapons. Madi came bursting out of an air vent screaming and ran towards them, with a knife raised to attack. The child stabbed one of them men in the back of his leg and he dropped, screaming. The three strange guards lifted their weapons and shot the others, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes as they fell to the ground. _They shot their own men… they must know that they’re different._

"It's okay, we are not going to hurt you! We’re on your side, we want to help you!!" One man said as the three men dropped their weapons and threw their hands up. Clarke’s display showed they were sincere and the blonde looked down at the child. _They want you and you came right to them! You could have been taken or killed!!_

"Madi, ai don biyo ste kamp raun hadgeda! (I told you to stay in the cave!)" The blonde gave the girl a stern look and Madi shook her head in defiance. God, this kid is going to be the death of me! Octavia is probably worried about her and may have gone looking for her. _Please don’t track her to the bunker..._

"Emo nou komba raun! (They didn't come back!)" Madi argued and the blonde crumpled her eyebrows in confusion. _I talked to her on the radio before I headed to the meet point and she said she was heading back,d something happen?_

"They’ve been captured, a woman and a man. They are both in custody in our prison block to the west, that's why she didn't come here to meet you in person. The Major never intended on making peace, the whole plan was to distract you while her team moved to find your camp. We were supposed to kill you once the transmission ended, then meet the Major outside of your camp and wipe the rest of your people out." One man offered and Clarke gave him a shocked look. _Did he understand what we said? They speak Trig?_

"How did you…" The blonde moved in front of Madi protectively, in case this whole thing was a trap. He understood us, they all did… I can see it in their eyes.

"The people in the bunker call me Charlie Leader, but my birth name is Maikou Luwoda Klironkru. That's Argos and Hektor kom Louwoda Klironkru." Maikou explained and the blonde gasped, knowing what she had feared was true. Adam couldn’t talk her out of it… _What the fuck was she thinking??_

"Oh, god! Becca went through with it… she actually did it… how could she?" Clarke shook her head in disbelief, looking at Madi and understanding what all of this was about. The villagers died because they couldn’t go through with it, because you’re a Nightblood. All this time… all these decades and Becca must have kept it from Lexa. _She would never allow it to continue if she knew and will probably feel like she let them down when I tell her. Fuck!!!_

"Becca?" Maikou asked with a confused look and the blonde shook her head, knowing this wasn’t the moment to explain. _We don’t have time, I have to find Lincoln and Octavia._

"Long story, take me to Octavia and Lincoln." Clarke ordered, moving to the door and the men shook their heads. _I have to help them!! Why won’t you help me?_

"They expect you to be dead and the only way out without a fight is in that body bag. There are good people here, Wanheda. If we go out there, they will open fire and good people might die. If you really want peace, we can help but you have to be patient. Turning on the Major during the attack on your people is the best bet to keep the good ones safe. Every fighter will be outside of the bunker, either looking for your camp or in the prison. If you attack them outside of the bunker, my men will help you kill them and no innocent people will be hurt. After that, we just have to take out the lab and control room, then we will have control of the bunker. The men in those two rooms will kill you on sight." Maikou explained and the blonde let out a deep sigh, then looked down at Madi. He's right. If we only kill the ones that support the Major, we may gain an ally and no innocent people die. _I just have to put my trust in his people and hope they haven't been too brainwashed while they were in the bunker._

"Fine, body bag it is. Madi, can you get out however the hell you managed to get into the bunker?" Clarke knelt down to the girl's level as she spoke and noticed a small cut on her head, exposing her ebony blood.

"Sha, Klark." Madi replied as Clarke wiped the blood from her forehead, glad to find the cut was minor. She must've gotten scratched by a tree branch.

"I'll meet you outside of the bunker, Madi. Do not take any risks, nami?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the girl nodded before entering the vent she came through.

The trip in the body bag was incredibly uncomfortable and the blonde was glad that she could see through it. The blonde used it to her advantage, mapping out the inside of the bunker and inventorying the people. A thousand people live here, nearly two hundred were different, like Maikou and the other two. Their bodies aren’t affected by radiation and there is no reason for them to live in a bunker. God, how could Becca do this? I hoped it was just talk and they never actually did it. Finally, they entered a room with radiation suits, the men set her down and put on the suits, despite not needing them.

"We're almost there." Maikou told her quietly and the three men picked her back up. The bulkhead door opened and they walked to the treeline with Clarke in tow. Once they had the trees for cover, they dropped the bag, then unzipped it and the blonde sat up.

"Ok, that sucked. Where's Octavia and Lincoln?" The blonde grumbled, then looked to Maikou for an answer and pointed westward.

"That way. We can lead you to…" Maikou was cut off by the sound of a man's voice came over the radio.

"I spotted the kid! She's a black blood and she headed into the forest!" The man ordered and another voice came over the radio. Dammit!!

"Find her and kill her." The Major replied and Clarke's eyes went wide as the air filled with the sound of gunfire.

"Madi!" Clarke turned and ran towards the gunfire, spotting Madi surrounded by men. The girl was swinging Octavia's knife and managed to cut two of their suits as Clarke rushed to help her. A pop filled the air and the blonde felt a burning sensation erupt from her side, shifting her gaze to a sniper far above her on the cliff. _Shit!!_

"Madi, buk you au!! (Run!!)" Clarke shouted as she reached the group and launched her lethal projectiles. The men dropped and she heard the Maikou's voice from the trees.

“Run, Wanheda! I’ll try to send them on a false trail, but it won’t be long before they figure it out. The bullets have trackers in them, you have to get it out soon. The Major’s endgame is your camp, get your people out of there!! If I can help you, I will but I have appearances to keep. Go!!” Maikou turned and headed into the trees, leaving the two Nightbloods behind. _Dammit, I have to get to the camp and warn them!_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Madi, let’s go!!" Clarke shouted, holding her side and turned to run as the ground around her was hit with bullets. The blonde reached down and picked up Madi, sprinting towards the trees with her armor activated. I have to warn Lexa!! The blonde ran as fast as she could, as bullets whizzed by them and Madi tapped the blonde’s metal shoulder.

"Klark, diz'ei!! (This way!!)" Madi shouted and pointed to a steep ridge. Clarke turned and slid down the ridge, holding Madi securely in her arms. They reached the clearing at the bottom and then the blonde headed into the trees. After several minutes of running, Clarke looked behind them and noticed they managed to get enough distance for her to remove the bullet. Maikou said it was a tracker, I have to get it out or they will follow us! The blonde set Madi on the ground and called ALIE for help. _I have to warn them!!_

"ALIE! Do you read me? For fucks sake, answer me!! Dammit, they’re still jamming the signal!!” Clarke gritted her teeth and carefully removed her ebony soaked hand from her side to inspect her wound. _Why can’t things be peaceful for once? This is supposed to be a vacation!!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shallow Valley Forest**   
**Nighttime**   
**(Present)**

“So… kids before the marriage proposal, huh?” Raven gave Lexa a smirk and the brunette rolled her eyes, then sighed. I’m not sure yet, though this girl is very bright and seems very fond of Clarke.

“I told Klark we would discuss it after we’ve gotten to know her better…” Lexa answered as Raven and Murphy began to chuckle. _I know… just go ahead and say it._

“Which means you have a kid now, because Griff doesn’t know how to let anything go. Once she has her mind set… well, you know. Not that it’s a bad thing, Madi's pretty smart and I bet after a long bath, she's cute as hell. C’mon, it’ll be fun spoiling her! From girl living in a cave to coalition Princess with two badass Commander moms." Raven smiled hopefully and Lexa couldn't help but feel the engineer was excited at the prospect of them raising the child. _I suppose it wouldn’t be that bad. Clarke was correct, we are more than equipped to raise Madi and maybe she will be happy with us..._

“From the looks of it, the kid is a better tracker than you are, Heda.” Murphy pointed at Madi, who suddenly knelt down on the ground and scanned the area.

“Klark gon diz'ei.” Madi said, looking over her shoulder and gestured for the adults to follow. _Definitely a smart kid._

“Apparently so.” Lexa shrugged nonchalantly and followed behind the girl, with the other two behind her.

It was only another few minutes before they heard men talking and Lexa prepared herself for a fight. The child broke into a sprint and headed towards the sounds, causing Lexa to panic. By the Spirits, Clarke will never forgive me if Madi gets hurt. "Madi! Hod op!" The brunette ran after her, as fast as she could and tried not to lose sight of her. _Jok, she’s fast… The_ voices were getting closer and Madi disappeared behind a tree, as they reached a clearing. Heda rushed up to find the girl, instead she spotted the shooters. There had to be fifty of them, all wearing radiation suits and armed with rifles. The shooters looked exactly like the men from Mount Weather and Lexa remembered that their suits made them vulnerable. _Cut a hole in the suits and they will die, the hoses give them air..._

“More savages!!” They shouted and Lexa drew her sword, rushing forward to attack.

Two men raised their rifles to shoot her as she approached, only to fall on the ground in a lump after a popping sound to her right. Lexa glanced to her right, finding Madi with her rifle raised and she gave Heda a nod. Lexa continued her charge and spun as she met with two shooters, sliding between them. As she slipped through, the brunette made careful strikes with her sword and cut off their air supply. They dropped, gasping and Lexa made another strike to slice open their radiation suits, then moved to the next group. Raven and Murphy arrived a few moments later, opening fire with their rifles. Lexa smirked as groups of fives went down with each shot and the fight was even now.

Heda used the shooters’ rifles against them, using her sword to knock them aside and then moving in for the killing blow. The brunette shifted her eyes to see Madi run towards a group of men screaming, very similar to Lexa’s earlier attack. Then the girl dropped, sliding across the ground between the men and swung her knife as she passed through them. Lexa couldn’t help the proud smile that filled her face as all of them fell, grabbing their legs and screaming in pain. _Okay, she’s definitely living with us!_ Group after group fell as Raven and Murphy continued to fire. Heda looked around, finding only five men left standing and rushed towards them. The one in the back raised his rifle and before Lexa reached the first man, the air filled with four pops. Four of the five men fell to the ground dead and the man in the back dropped his rifle.

“I’m with you!!” He shouted, raising his hands and Lexa stopped her advance at the sound of Madi’s voice.

“Hod op, Leksa!! Em don sis osir au! (Stop! He helped us!)” The girl shouted and the brunette gave her a questioning look, then turned her gaze back to the man.

“Ai laik Maikou kom Luwoda Klironkru!!” The man in the suit said, then slowly took his mask off and Lexa’s jaw dropped. “They told me that I was born in the bunker and that people that weren’t my parents were my parents. I had memories of my real parents, green forests, rivers and I spoke Trig. Two years ago, I went on patrol and cut my suit on a tree limb, I thought I was going to die. They said the outside air would kill us and I'd seen other men die out here, I didn’t understand it.” Maikou offered and Lexa stood still, looking at him with wide eyes. _Why is someone from Shallow Valley working with Maunon?_

“I don't understand...” Lexa cast a glance at Raven and Murphy, both seemed just as confused.

“In the village… how many children did you find?” The man asked and Lexa thought hard about it, gasping at the realization. _Is he saying what I think he is?_

“None… what are you saying?!?!” Lexa raised an eyebrow and hoped her gut feeling was wrong, that what Clarke told her the week before was mistaken. _Tell me this isn't because of Becca Praimheda._

“Clarke said that we are given to the Maunon as an offering… an olive branch to maintain peace between us and them. It’s been happening for decades, there are more in the bunker like me and it’s multigenerational. Clarke said that Shallow Valley gives their children to Maunon to make up for something that happened decades ago. The Major ordered the attack on the village when they didn’t hand over Madi and Clarke thinks our people didn’t do so because she’s a black blood. Standing orders are to kill all black bloods on sight and if Maunon found out that Madi was one, they would kill her. We think the people in the village were trying to protect her from that. They would either experiment on her or kill her, if they brought her to the bunker.” Maikou answered and Lexa knew it had to be the truth. They wiped out Madi's family and people because they were trying to protect her. They wouldn't have done that if Becca hadn't kidnapped those children all those years ago.

" _You've been keeping this from me, Becca. Do have anything to say in your defense? No wonder you ended up being burned alive." Lexa told Becca’s Spirit silently and did not expect a response, though she did receive one._

_"I did what I had to to protect our people, Lexa. Adam warned me this might happen, that they would eventually kill everyone in the Valley and it appears he was correct. I was wrong, I’m sorry."_ Becca's Spirit replied and Lexa made a mental note to speak to the former Heda the moment she had the chance.

“Madi, is this true? They've been stealing kids?” Raven interjected and the girl shrugged, seeming to be unaware. Of course they wouldn't tell her, only to hide when outsiders come around. That's why they told her to hide from my men. If they were going to protect her from Maunon to keep her from dying, it would be pointless to send her to the conclave. _Either way, she might die. Dammit._

“Ai na get em in. Ai laik noumou goufa en stegeda. (I don't know. I was the only child in the village.)” Madi shook her head and Lexa turned her gaze back to the man.

"Where's, Klark?" The brunette asked, hoping he knew the answer and he sighed.

"Clarke took out a large group just over that ridge, they found out that some of us were on your side and tried to kill me. Clarke saved me and she told me why I was taken to the bunker. We overheard the Major on the radio, saying she was going back to the bunker and she followed. Clarke said the bunker might have a missile and thinks that's why the Major went back when she heard some of us were fighting for you. She said she will handle the jammer and asked me to help you free your people. Octavia and Lincoln are in a prison on the west side of the bunker. I can lead you there while Clarke takes down the frequency jammer and kills the Major.” Maikou replied and the brunette thought hard about the situation, hoping it wasn't a trap. I'm putting my trust in a stranger that grew up in a bunker because his parents handed him over as a child. How do I know he isn't on their side?

“How do I know I can trust you?” Lexa asked and he sighed, then shook his head.

“My boyfriend was the first man that Clarke spoke to a week ago. He said that she could have easily killed him and his men, that they shot at her first. She let them live and offered peace instead. He's the one that told me and others like me to trust Clarke, that's why we’re helping you. Once the Major is dead, Clarke promised me that she would offer peace to anyone that laid down their weapons after the jammer was down and I'm trusting her to keep her word. I don’t expect you to trust me or any of the others, we’ll still help you as long you are willing to make peace." Maikou answered and the brunette turned her head to the child.

"Madi, do you trust him?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and the girl nodded in affirmation.

“Sha, Heda. Em sisen osir slip au, Heda. (Yes. He helped us escape.)" Madi replied and Maikou gave the girl a kind smile.

"Hey kid, just a tip… if you don't speak English, you won't respond in Trig. There are others in the bunker that speak it and they will know you understand them if you answer their questions in Trig. Not all of us are good guys, so if they find you, fake it." Maikou suggested and Lexa was in agreement. _If Maunon speaks Trig, we all need to be careful what we say._

"I'll remember." Madi replied in English, causing Raven and Murphy to look at her in shock. Lexa suggested that the new members of Sonchakru learn Trig. Only Clarke, Octavia and Marcus have learned so far.

"Wait... this whole time you spoke English?" Murphy raised an eyebrow and Madi nodded, smiling mischievously at him. _If you would learn our language you would've known that she understands you._

"Yes, Murphy." Madi replied, rolling her eyes and Lexa gave the girl a proud smile.

"Well, looks like our little Princess is even smarter than I thought. Welcome to the family, kid. You'll fit right in, you've got a ton of aunts and uncles to spoil you rotten too." Raven smiled widely, giving Madi a wink and threw a smirk at Lexa. _Yes, we'll give her a home and I'm sure you will help us spoil her. I just have to make sure Raven doesn't put any crazy ideas in Madi's head..._

"We will follow you, Maikou.” Lexa gave the man a nod and he turned to lead them to the bunker, the brunette shot a glance at the other two adults. "Keep a close eye on him, I do not want to walk into a trap." Lexa offered quietly and both nodded in agreement as they followed behind him. _Please don't be a trap._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bunker**

Clarke made her way to the bunker's ventilation system, thankful that she had mapped out the bunker earlier. God, I hope I can trust Maikou and he doesn't turn on Lexa. The air vent dropped into a service tunnel and Clarke used her robotic eyes to scan for the Major. She located her in what looked like a lab and the blonde headed straight there _. I can't believe Becca agreed to give them all of the children in Shallow Valley to make up for the ones she took! We've given way more than the twenty children she took and yet she made it a long standing part of their treaty._ They did to red blood grounders what Becca and Adam did to the Nightblood children, I suppose it's poetic justice. Convince them they were someone they weren't and told them they would die if they went outside. Their methods were no better than Becca's and it's going to end today. Clarke reached the area on the other side of the lab wall and decided now was the time to put some fear into the Major. Major Bitch, rather. Clarke used her robotic arm to punch through the wall, smirking at the wide eyes in the room. Maikou said the people in the lab and control room were on the Major's side.

"So here's the thing, Major…" Clarke offered as she launched projectiles, killing all in the room but the Major. "I don't take well to being attacked, especially when I'm making an offer of peace. I was pretty clear when I said if you attack me it my people, you'll be met with force and I'm guessing you didn't believe me." The blonde grabbed the Major by the back of her shirt and tossed her into the tunnel.

"What the fuck are you?" The Major asked with fear in her eyes and the blonde smirked as she picked up the Major by the throat, dragging her behind as she walked through the tunnel.

"I'm Wanheda, it means Commander of Death. You see, it's my job to try and make peace. If peace isn't possible, then I do what I must do to protect my people. I've already wiped out one bunker that refused to come to an agreement on living peacefully and I really don't want to do that to your people." Clarke answered and stopped at another wall, dropping the woman on the ground. The blonde punched through the wall, like she did before and tossed the Major inside the main control room. The men in the control room didn't have time to react before they were dead and the Major looked around in horror.

"What do you want?" The Major’s eyes were full of hatred.

"You're not listening, I want peace and the children will no longer be taken by your people. If you will not come to a peaceful agreement with me, I will kill you and make peace with your successor. Call your men, tell them to cease fire and return to base." Clarke hit a few buttons on the control panel and pointed to the microphone. The Major stepped forward and hit the mic button.

"All units, kill the sav…" The Major hit the ground dead before she had a chance to finish and Clarke shook her head in disappointment. The blonde grabbed the dead Major by the back of the neck and lifted her to the main controls. She placed the Major's palm on the reader and opened one of her eyes to clear the biometric security, then shut down the jammer.

"ALIE, do you read me?" The blonde asked, smiling wide when the AI appeared and Clarke's display showed that she was reconnected to the drones.

"Yes, Clarke. It is good to finally be able to connect with you." The AI replied and the blonde nodded in agreement. _Never thought I'd be so happy to see you._

"Same here. Hack into the bunker and take control of their weapons systems. If they have any missiles or other weapons of mass destruction, shut them down. I don't want anyone but me to have access to them or the control going forward." Clarke ordered and walked over to the microphone to speak to the remaining Maunon.

"Affirmative, Clarke." ALIE replied.

"This is Klark kom Sonchakru, also known as Wanheda. I offered the Major peace and she chose war, now she is dead. Those that surrender will be offered peace and a place among my people. I do not want more bloodshed, we can live and work together. Our scientists can offer you all a life above ground, if you want it. If you choose to stay in the bunker, you may continue to do so and I will still accept you as my people. We can offer trade routes, medical supplies and technology far beyond yours. All you need to do is agree to peace and cease any violence towards my people. Lay down your weapons and put your hands in the air, any that do not comply will be killed. My drones will open fire on those still armed in ten seconds, make your choice." Clarke announced over the radio and shut off the signal. "ALIE?" Clarke shot the AI a glance and watched on her display as hundreds of drones spotted the men heading to the abandoned camp.

"Deploying drones now, Clarke."

"Thank you. Use non-lethals on any that are resistant to radiation, they are our people and I'll give them a chance to prove themselves. Give me the location of Lexa and Madi." Clarke commanded and walked back to the tunnel to meet them, smiling when her display showed the girl was with Lexa.

"Affirmative, Clarke." ALIE replied and the blonde headed towards her people.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**West of the Bunker**   
**Maunon Cellblock**

"All units, kill the sav…" A woman's voice filled the air as they entered through the bulkhead door and came face to face with ten armed men.

"Charlie Leader? What are you doing with the savages?" One man demanded and Maikou raised his rifle, aiming at the men. _Shit! This could go badly..._

"Helping them and they aren't savages, they’re my people. Wanheda wants peace, but the Major wants war. Clarke offered peace talks and the Major ordered us to kill her, regardless of her offer. I choose peace, so please don't make me shoot you." Maikou begged his men and they all hesitated just as a familiar voice filled the air.

"This is Klark kom Sonchakru, also known as Wanheda. I offered the Major peace and she chose war, now she is dead. Those that surrender will be offered peace and a place among my people. I do not want more bloodshed, we can live and work together. Our scientists can offer you all a life above ground, if you want it. If you choose to stay in the bunker, you may continue to do and I will still accept you as my people. We can offer trade routes, medical supplies and technology far beyond yours. All you need to do is agree to peace and cease any violence towards my people. Lay down your weapons and put your hands in the air, any that do not comply will be killed. My drones will open fire on those still armed in ten seconds, make your choice." Clarke announced over the radio, causing both Lexa and Madi's face to fill with a bright smile. _Thank the Spirits she's safe!_

"You heard Wanheda, put them down or die!" Maikou shouted and the men exchanged glances before dropping their weapons on the ground.

"Go, Griff! Did you hear that, Heda? Clarke's got the jammer down! ALIE, do your magic on the cell doors!" Raven exclaimed excitedly, not that Lexa could blame her. _We have the upper hand with ALIE back online, the drones can protect our people and ALIE can control the bunker._

"Yes, Raven." ALIE replied, appearing in front of them causing Madi’s eyes to go wide. Lexa smiled when Madi moved to hide behind her and gripped the back of Heda's jacket tightly. _She's afraid…_ Lexa knelt down to Madi's level and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"En's ogud, strik gona. (It's ok, little warrior.) ALIE is on our side and I promise that she won't hurt you." The brunette promised and the child gave the AI a wary look as the cell doors all opened on their own.

"Em laik wilou? (Is she a witch?)" Madi looked at ALIE with curiosity and the brunette shook her head, smiling.

"Nou, strik gona. ALIE is a computer and she helps us do all sorts of things… you will see when you come to live with us." Lexa explained and Madi's expression immediately brightened at the suggestion.

"Ai na shak op gon yu en Klark? (I'm going to live with you and Clarke?)" The girl asked with an excited voice and Lexa nodded. _Kids before the wedding, never would have thought._

"Sha, Madi. You will have to join us on our trip first, we are visiting all of the clans in the coalition and then we will go to Polis. Is that alright with you?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and Madi grinned, nodding her head. Octavia and Lincoln stepped out of their cells, both smiling wide at Madi.

"I told you Madi would help save us, Link! Hey there, strikon… high five for being badass!" Octavia walked up to Madi and held her hand in the air, the girl smacked it with her own. I will never understand that custom, so… strange.

"Mochof, strik gona." Lincoln smiled down at the child and it was obvious that Raven's previous statement was correct. Madi will fit in and already seems to have already impressed our friends.

“Who is next in line to take command of your people?” Lexa looked at Maikou and the man smiled.

“That would be my boyfriend, David. Though to our people, he is known as Delta Leader.” Maikou explained and Lexa was somewhat relieved to hear it. _If they are a couple and Maikou is one of us, he may be willing to make peace._

“He’s the one that spoke to Klark, yes?” Heda raised a questioning eyebrow and the man nodded in affirmation.

“Yes, he’s the whole reason we knew she was out here. When he came back, he told the others like me that she wanted peace.” Maikou responded, causing Lexa to smile proudly and reminded herself to thank the blonde. If she had killed him when she had the chance, these people would not have helped us. _We could be at war, now we have a chance for peace._

“Can you arrange for him to meet with Klark and myself?” Heda asked and the man immediately pulled out his radio to contact him.

“Delta Leader, come in.” Maikou gulped as if hoping that he was safe and Lexa understood how scared he must be. He’s been so busy playing double agent, he didn’t know if his boyfriend was alive. _It could be Clarke and I in the same position._

“Charlie Leader, thank god! There were reports that some of the others were killed when the Major found out they were on Wanheda’s side. I was afraid in all the confusion…” Delta leader said over the radio and it was clear that he was worried for Maikou. _They risked their lives to help us win this, we need to remember that. They put their trust in Clarke to keep her word and some died to end this. We must honor them somehow._

“I’m fine Delta Leader, I promise. I’m with the Commander and her people, they want to meet with you to discuss peace.” Maikou promised and gave Heda a hopeful smile, which she returned with a nod.

“Wanheda said we can live above ground… is she telling the truth?” Delta Leader asked and Raven grabbed the radio to answer the question.

“Yes, we learned how to alter red blood from Mount Weather and Sonchageda has the technology to help, you just have to let us.” Raven interjected and looked to Lexa for approval, receiving a nod from Heda. “ALIE, contact Sonchageda and have them get started on altering red blood for radiation. It’ll be for an entire community, I’ll get you exact numbers once Heda and Clarke meet with their leader.” Raven offered, still broadcasting over the radio transmission and Madi slowly approached the AI.

“Affirmative, Raven. Based on Clarke’s readings and a head count from the drones, I estimate it will take approximately one month to alter the blood of all bunker inhabitants. Shall I prepare a team to begin work, Heda?” The AI looked to Lexa, ignoring the little girl that was swiping her hand through her hologram and giving her a curious look.

“Yes, thank you ALIE.” Lexa nodded, still watching Madi as she inspected ALIE and the girl stood in shock when she disappeared.

“Did you hear that, Delta Leader? I can show you where I grew up and we can live outside!” Maikou asked with a wide smile and it caused all present to smile as well. Clarke, Raven, Murphy and Octavia grew up in a similar situation. They always dreamt of a life on the ground and now they are helping these people have the same reality.

“Affirmative. Tell them we have a deal. I’m five clicks out, near the ridge where I first met Wanheda. Tell her and the Commander that I will meet them there to make a permanent cease fire.” Delta Leader replied and Lexa knew that they had the peace Clarke wanted. Peace with new people that Clarke offered a place among our people. _My hopes for her may come true after all._

“On our way, Delta Leader.” Maikou answered and looked to the other men in the room as Delta Leader addressed his people.

“This is Delta Leader. The Major is dead and I am taking over command as highest ranking officer. Wanheda and her people have offered us peace and if we choose it, a life above ground. All units stand down and return to base. Any act of violence towards our new allies is punishable by death going forward.” Delta Leader’s voice filled both the radio transmission and echoed through the bunker.

“Will you stand down?” Maikou raised an eyebrow and the men all nodded their agreement. He gave Lexa a nod and led them back outside.

“So what’s that about, you don’t use names? I mean if I thought my boyfriend was in danger and found out he was ok, I wouldn’t call him Delta Leader.” Raven asked once they were outside and Maikou shrugged.

“We are all addressed by our job title or rank, we aren’t allowed to use our given names in public. At home, we’re Maikou and David but outside of our quarters, it’s Delta or Charlie leader. It’s the same for all of us… cooks, doctors, even sanitation workers all go by their titles in public. I don’t know the names of most of the people in the bunker, only the ones like me or those that believe the Major was wrong.” Maikou explained and Lexa imagined what that would be like, not knowing the names of your people. _I go by my title in public more often than not, but many still call me Lexa. It is meant to distinguish me as Heda. These are just regular people and they weren’t allowed to use their own names._

“Sounds almost like they didn’t want you to be people.” Raven gave him a curious look and he shook his head as they headed to the treeline.

“You’re talking about people that have stolen children from their homes for decades and convinced them that they were someone else. Of course they didn’t want us to live or think for ourselves. The Major only cared about survival and thought searching for happiness was a waste of time.” Maikou replied and Heda couldn’t help but see the similarities between them. Survival has always come first and that thinking is what landed us in this situation. True peace can only be achieved with both the Head and the Heart. _If Becca had listened to Adam, maybe we would have all been better for it. I can only hope that Clarke will stop me before I make a similar choice._

“I’m afraid both of our people have lived that way in the past, Maikou. Klark will lead us all into a new way of life, peace and happiness.” The brunette gave him a hopeful smile.

“I think you’re right, Commander. Why else would I risk everything to help her? Speaking of which…” Maikou smiled and gestured at the trees ahead, the blonde was heading towards them.

“Klark!” Madi shouted before Lexa had the chance to react and ran towards her at a sprint, the brunette followed behind the child, smiling. _Looks like we are parents now..._

“There’s my little Natblida! You found Lexa and helped her get our people to safety, I knew you could do it.” Clarke said with a proud smile as she knelt down and Madi threw her arms around the blonde’s neck.

“Yes, Klark. ALIE is scarier than Heda is, I don’t like her at all and Lexa said I can live with you.” Madi said, looking up at the approaching brunette with a smile and Lexa chuckled.

“I told you that you’d like Lexa once you met her and for the record, you coming to live with us was never open for discussion.” Clarke smirked as she stood up and pulled Lexa into a tight hug. “Hey, babe. I’m fine, ai swega.” Clarke promised as she pulled away and gave her a soft kiss.

“I’m glad you are safe, hodnes. For the record, as you say, you are never wandering off without guards again and I mean it!” Lexa gave the blonde a stern look, who rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“I did promise I wouldn’t get hurt, so I will accept your decision until they annoy me. ALIE brought me up to speed, let’s talk peace and then get this one a bath before she moves in with us.” Clarke offered with a grin and the brunette nodded in agreement, looking down at the filthy child.

“Sha, Klark. Taim na bants, strik gona.” Lexa replied and they followed behind Maikou to the ridge, with the little one walking between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take Clexa and Madi to a new clan as they get used to being a family.


	4. Revelations and Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa reels from the aftermath of Shallow Valley and another revelation. Clexa adjusts to Parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all had a great holiday season!! Enjoy!

Ridge  
Meeting Point  
Nighttime

"Delta Leader, thank you for meeting with us." Lexa offered as they approached the meeting point and both Commanders shook his hand.

"Thank you for not killing all of my people and please, call me David. The Major is gone and the old ways are gone too. I have to admit that was hoping the rumors about your people weren't true and you proved them not to be." David replied and Lexa crumpled her eyes in confusion, a glance at the blonde showed she wasn't alone.

"Rumors?" Clarke raised an eyebrow and the mountain man looked over his shoulder.

"Olson, get out here. He won't attack, I promise. I thought you may want to hear what he has to say, consider it our peace offering." David answered and another man in a radiation suit approached them.

"Olson, I remember you from a week ago… why don't you go by a job title like everyone else?" Clarke asked and the man glanced at David for approval before he spoke.

"I'm from the Ark Two bunker in Ontario Canada, in what your people call Azgeda Territory. A man was brought to my bunker seven months ago by the Ice Queen's men. Goes by the name Carl Emerson, he said your people were mindless monsters that killed his people and that you planned to attack all bunkers. He wanted to take men to the other bunkers and convince them to join forces to attack your people. The Queen's men took eleven of us to bunkers, each of us were given five tanks of air for the trip. The plan was for me to return home with the Major's decision but I only told her about Nia so she would give me asylum. The things she did to people… will you protect us from her?" Olson explained and the brunette couldn't help the sick feeling that coincided with mention of Queen Nia. Months after she was burned alive and she's still playing mind games. _It's like she was meant to haunt me, even after death. And Emerson… that horrible man that convinced me to betray Clarke is involved?_

"Queen Nia is dead. We executed her four months ago, her son leads Azgeda now." Clarke informed the mountain man and he seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to hear that, though I'm not sure who her son is… Nia was the only one who introduced herself. I suppose that's why her people never came back for me. She was a horrible woman, always had some gruesome display of power when she visited my bunker." Olson shook his head and stared off into the distance, a look that suggested he had witnessed something horrible. _How could Maunon be afraid of Nia? How would he even know about her?_

"Nia actually visited your people?" Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow and the man nodded in affirmation. Shit! Of all the people for them to have contact with, the Ice Queen… no wonder they think we’re savages.

"Once a year, at the reaping." Olson replied, causing Lexa's eyes to go wide with surprise and it seemed that Clarke was just as shocked, for once. _What is he talking about?_

"Reaping?" The brunette asked, wondering what other dark secrets Becca might have.

"Some of my people are like you… able to go outside. We don't know why or how, just that they can handle radiation from birth. It skips generations and not always in the same bloodlines. My sister could go outside, but I couldn't and neither could our parents. Every year Queen Nia showed up and took one boy and one girl from the bunker. She promised them a better life and we had no way to fight back, her people have the key to the bunker. If she wanted to, she could kill everyone that couldn't survive radiation. We gave her the radiation resistant children as a way to prevent that, though she held it over our heads constantly. Every visit, she slaughtered people, just to prove that she could…" Olson answered and the brunette found herself incapable of speech, reeling from shock. Nia has been taking children from Maunon… like what happened in Shallow Valley, only opposite. _Is this because of Becca too? Did Clarke know about this?_

"Sounds exactly like the Ice Bitch. What happened to Emerson?" Clarke interjected and Olson shook his head. Nearly fourteen years as Heda and my people have been suffering right under my nose.

"Not sure. Our bunker wasn't able to contact the other bunkers remotely because of the Queen. Her men took down our radio tower years ago as a means of control, that's why they sent us in person. She knew the bunkers would only trust people from other bunkers, not your people." The mountain man replied and the brunette considered what this could mean for their future. _Are the other bunkers going to join together and attack? If this was seven months ago, you'd think they would have already attacked… unless they are waiting for something._

"You said your sister could go outside?" The blonde asked and Olson nodded in agreement. Mountain men that can go outside, that posed a threat when Mount Weather was involved. If their dream is to go outside, they may do anything to reach that dream. _Maybe that's what they are waiting for..._

"Yes, though she's probably long dead by now… we were kids when the Queen took her. Given the Queen's violent tendencies, I assume she killed the children she took each year." The mountain man answered and Lexa felt he was probably correct. Nia didn't believe in mercy. She either tortured them, killed them or made them serve her.

"We will find out what happened to your people, Olson. I can't promise they are alive, but I will find out what happened. If you want to return home, I can arrange for a Hovercraft." Clarke promised and shot a glance at the brunette, likely not used to her saying so little.

"Thank you Wanheda, but I have nothing back home. Everyone I cared about is dead or missing, that's why I volunteered to come here. I figured I had nothing to lose and if I'm gonna live above ground, I'd rather not spend it in the freezing cold." Olson responded with a hopeful smile and Clarke nodded her head as Lexa felt a small hand take hers. She looked down to see Madi looking up at her with a smile, causing the brunette to smile in return. _She probably doesn't understand any of this..._

"If you change your mind, let Delta Leader know and we will arrange it. I will send men to Azgeda right away to speak to King Roan on the subject. Our travels are taking us to Azgeda next month, we will verify that the reaping ended with Queen Nia." Clarke replied and Olson smiled widely.

"Thank you. If you speak to my people and need me to vouch for you, you know where to find me." The mountain man promised and Lexa was glad that he would vouch for them. _At least it will soften the blow with his bunker, but he mentioned others._

"Do you know the location of the other bunkers?" Lexa asked, as the girl that began to tug on the brunette's sleeve, looking up at her with eyes filled with boredom. _Patience, little one._

"They're on this drive, as well as radio frequencies and security codes to get you inside. They gave one to each of us before we left." Olson handed the drive to Clarke, who immediately inserted it into a port on her robotic arm.

"ALIE?" Clarke asked and Madi hid behind Lexa when the AI appeared. _ALIE scares her so much, I wonder why..._

"I have located the files he is referring to, downloading the coordinates and codes now. I will begin monitoring transmissions between the remaining ten bunkers and will attempt to hack into their systems using the security codes provided." ALIE reported, then disappeared and Madi popped her head around the brunette as if checking if the AI was really gone. _Ten bunkers… what are we walking into on this trip? At least this ended well, however the others may want war and we may not be lucky enough to have someone inside the bunker._

"Maikou kom Louwoda Klironkru, I would like to name you Ambassador for the Shallow Valley clan. You speak Trig and can help David lead your people above ground. We will provide you with supplies to help your people adjust to life above ground and get you through the winter. Monti Kom Sonchakru will teach you how to farm and will arrive with the doctors tomorrow afternoon. You are both welcome to join us in Polis for the Winter Solstice festival and we can celebrate a new beginning for our people." Lexa offered, knowing her plan to propose at the festival and thinking it might be enjoyable for their new allies. It will be feast with Ambassadors and Generals present, makes sense to invite them. Her thoughts were cut off by Madi who was now tugging on Clarke's arm and giving her a desperate look, bringing a smile to the brunette's face. _So impatient like Clarke._

"It would be my honor, Heda. Looks like we're boring the little one, I'll let you get her settled... we've all had a rough day." David offered with a smile and the brunette nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, David. Taim na bants, strikon." Lexa led the way back to camp in silence, hoping for some warmth and considering all of the new information.

**Later**

"Hot bath, hot food and she goes right to sleep. Wish it was that easy for me…" Clarke smiled down at the sleeping child and Lexa thought of all the children that had been taken through the years. Madi is just one of hundreds at the Shallow Valley bunker. How many has Nia taken through the years? How long has it been happening? "You okay, babe?" The blonde asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind and setting her chin on Lexa's shoulder.

"I just can't help but wonder what else has been going on that I don't know about. Shallow Valley gave their children to Maunon, Azgeda takes children from Maunon." The brunette let out a sigh of frustration, trying not to blame Clarke for not sharing the knowledge she had on the situation. _Clarke knew, maybe not the details but she knew it was a possibility that it was happening._

"I didn't know about Azgeda and I wasn't certain about Shallow Valley. I'm sorry, Lex... I don't know how to navigate all of these memories..." Clarke sounded frustrated as well and Lexa couldn't understand why the blonde had kept her out of the loop. _If I had known, maybe we could have stopped this long ago._

"Tell me, Klark." Lexa turned to face the blonde, who moved to their makeshift bedroom and shook her head.

"Lexa, I don't think that's a good idea…" It was obvious how conflicted Clarke was, it was in her voice and facial expression. _She wants to share, why won't she? Every time I ask about her nightmares, she has that same frightened look. Just tell me!!!_

"Why not? Because children are being taken under my nose and I had no idea? How can I protect our people if I don't know they need our help?" Lexa tried not to raise her voice and wake Madi, though her emotions were high. _I'm tired of being in the dark!! What else don't I know??_

"Babe…" Clarke pleaded and the brunette shook her head, then took the blonde's hand.

"Beja, Klark." Lexa made a point to meet her eyes, finding them full of tears and the brunette could not understand what Clarke was afraid of. _Why? At least tell me that!_

"Lexa, I love you so much, more than anything and I can't be the one to destroy your world! I barely said anything to Agatha and she told me not to tell anyone, not even her! My father was executed and I was condemned to die because we knew the Ark was dying. Knowledge is dangerous, it can change everything and I think that's why I'm the one Adam chose to tell." The blonde's words and desperation in her eyes shook Lexa to the core. Agatha knew more about our people and history than anyone. _Why wouldn't she want to know?_

"What are you afraid of, Klark? Nothing you tell me will change how I feel…"

"It will change how you feel about yourself, your people, your customs. You don't understand babe... even if I decided to tell you, I have no fucking clue where to begin! No matter how I start, it will take something from you. Something that has made you… you!!" Clarke took a seat on their bed and rested her forehead in her hands, silent for several moments before she sighed. "Where did Trig come from?" Clarke asked with a defeated tone and the brunette wondered why she would ask about that of all things. _What does our language have to do with what she's afraid of?_

"The gods gave it to us, our people have spoken it for thousands of years." Lexa smiled, always happy to share her ways with her beloved and yet Clarke looked as if she was about to cry.

"No, they haven't." The blonde gulped and stood up, beginning to pace anxiously.

"Klark our teachings are very specific, they are in Becca's journals…" Lexa was cut off when the blonde stopped in front of her and let out a deep breath.

"Trig was created one hundred fifteen years ago by Becca and Adam Praimheda. They lived in a time when Augs weren't allowed in the same places as naturals, marriage was forbidden. They were married for just over a year when Adam was literally blown up and he was way worse off than me, ninety-five percent Augmented. Becca made him an Aug and created Nightblood so the radiation from the Augs wouldn't kill him. Then she altered her own blood to Nightblood so the man she loved would always have a donor, then Becca had to send him away. If they spoke to each other, even remotely they could be arrested and Adam could be killed." Clarke took a seat and closed her eyes for a moment, then resumed.

"So they created a computer code and called it Trigedasleng. They used Trig to communicate over a computer so no one understood them because all Aug transmissions were under surveillance. They spent three years apart, speaking in Trig before Augs won the right to go back to their families. Your sacred language is computer code, the same code that ALIE runs on and the same code that keeps me alive. Raven is fluent in Trig and doesn't even realize it, all you have to do is write it down." The blonde stopped and scanned Lexa closely as she let the meaning of Clarke's word flow through her. _Hundreds of times, I've been told that our language was a gift from the gods… Read directly from Becca's journals… Clarke wouldn't lie to me… not about… But Becca has lied about kidnapping children and using them as currency to make up for her sins._ The brunette gulped and shook her head, not knowing how to respond to Clarke's revelation.

"That's the least caustic piece of information I have about the history of our people and our religion. I want you to sleep on it, for a week and think very hard before you ask for more. Is that fair?" Clarke gave her a heartbroken look and Lexa exited the tent without replying. I need time to process this... Once outside in the cold air, she walked through the camp and listened to her people speaking around campfires in Trig. It's all a lie, we have lived without tech for so long and yet Clarke suggests tech is where we came from. _Our people haven’t been speaking Trig for thousands of years, only one hundred… how did we even learn it? Did Becca teach us?_

"Hey Heda, just realize you're a mom?" Raven asked as she approached, bringing Lexa from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Lexa narrowed her eyes, not certain if she heard the engineer correctly.

"You have a panicked look on your face… like a 'holy shit I'm a mom now' look… I'm reading it wrong, sorry." Raven was being her normal self, yet Lexa had so much going on in her head that she couldn’t help but react with a look of annoyance. I’m not in the mood for nicknames and jokes, not tonight… The engineer obviously noticed her mood and silently excused herself. _Wait, what was it Clarke said about Raven speaking Trig and not knowing it?_

"Raven, wait!" Lexa called out, the engineer turned and scanned the brunette’s face closely. _Okay, now that you have her attention how do you ask about..._

"Oh God, you're fighting with Clarke aren't you??" Raven’s eyes went wide and Lexa shook her head.

"No… nothing like that, it’s just..." Lexa replied with a sigh and the engineer gave her a small smile.

"Look, I know that we've had a rough history but if you need someone to talk to, I’m here." Raven offered and Lexa knew there was only one way to verify that what Clarke told her was true.

"Do you have paper? I want to write something down…" Lexa asked and the engineer gave her a confused look.

"Uh… sure, in my tent.” Raven replied and Lexa gave her a nod indicating she would follow her. “Ok, so we're going to my tent now, not weird at all…" The engineer mumbled, though not quietly enough to be unheard and Heda gave her a stern look.

"Raven…" The brunette warned and Raven shook herself as if she was imagining it. Not that Lexa could blame her, they were getting closer in recent months but their rocky history was always in the back of both of their minds. Asking to go to the engineer’s tent without Clarke present was completely out of the ordinary for Heda.

"Okay, okay! Sorry, let's go to my tent!" Raven gestured for the brunette to follow. Once there, the engineer began rummaging through the mess on the table, pulling out paper and something to write with. "Here ya go, anything else you need?" Raven raised a questioning eyebrow as Heda wrote down a few sentences in Trig and handed the paper to the engineer.

"I need you to read this." Lexa offered and received a cautious look. I know it's a strange request, but I have to know.

"Uh, okay… Holy shit!! You speak ALIE's code?!? Since when?!? I thought Grounders didn't believe in technology and yet you know code? Who would've thought..." Raven's eyes were full of surprise and excitement, Heda only felt defeated. Clarke was right. It was a lie. _But why? Why lie about where your language came from?_

"That is Trig… written down." Lexa replied quietly, trying to reel in her spiraling emotions. _Why lie about it? What else is a lie? This is what Clarke is afraid of..._

"But how… oh shit Becca, of course!! It makes sense! I can't believe this whole time you were speaking computer code and I had no idea!!! The phonetics of it are all… oooohhhh I get it now. Or should I say; ai get em in nau? So fucking crazy, this whole time!!" Raven was getting excited, her eyes were filled with the same look when she had a brilliant idea. _She thinks this is a good thing, but it just means Becca's journals aren't sacred. Becca lied about this, she even wrote a whole journal about our language and its history._

"Clarke was right. It's a lie." Lexa replied, staring through the tent wall and realizing why the blonde had been so cryptic in recent months. If this was the least troublesome revelation, what else? _We speak computer code..._

"What is, Trig? No, that is fucking brilliant!! It's written in a simplistic way, almost like it was meant to fly under the radar and yet there's so much genius behind it!! Most operating systems would think it's a defective file and ignore it. Ya know, like a message between two people that speak terrible English so you think it isn't worth your time. Its simplicity makes it a killer of an infiltrator, it can sneak into any system unnoticed… And I've completely lost you, haven't I??" Raven went from pacing excitedly to stopping in her tracks when she noticed the brunette's grim expression.

"No, only verified the truth behind it. Thank you, Raven." Lexa gave the engineer a sincere smile and knew she had much to consider. _Clarke is leaving it up to me to decide if I want to know more and I'm not sure I want to._

"No prob, Heda. You sure you're okay?" Raven scanned the brunette's face closely.

"Yes, of course. I just have a great deal to think about." Lexa nodded her head, though it wasn't the truth. _How can I be okay if this is the smallest revelation Clarke has? I need to think._

"Like the double whammy of two bunkers and two clans with a past of trading children as currency?" Raven offered and Heda gulped, having put that in the back of her mind. _That's a whole other mess in and of itself._

"Yes." The brunette shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"I'm not gonna lie… it's times like this that I'm hella grateful I'm not you or Clarke! So many people and so many fires… I can't believe how hard that is for you guys. Hell, Griff was majorly stressed before we found out about Shallow Valley and Azgeda. She says she can't talk about it cos it's for Commander's ears only, but I can see how much it affects her. I'm just glad Blondie has you to help her with the burden of whatever she's so stressed about." Raven gave the brunette a smile and the realization hit her that Clarke was struggling long before today. Two months of nightmares and being cryptic all to protect Lexa from the truth. _Clarke said that she went to Agatha and was told not to share it. All this time and she's had no one to talk to._

"Thank you, Raven. You have been more helpful than you know, I will see you in the morning." Lexa gave her a kind smile and turned to head to her tent.

"Night, Heda." Raven offered as she exited the tent and Lexa scanned the camp once more before heading to their tent. No wonder Clarke's been distant when I bring up her nightmares. I need to have the strength to share the burden with her, no matter how much it hurts. She has to be able to tell someone and if I'm going to ask her to marry me, I have to be there for her. The brunette entered the tent and spotted the blonde on the bed with her sketchbook, Clarke's natural stress relief.

"I'm sorry, Klark. I shouldn't have left without saying…" Lexa took a seat next to the blonde, who immediately shook her head and set down her drawing.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, Lex. Between having thousands of people and a seven year old to take care of, I expect we will both need walks in the cold to clear our minds in the future." Clarke replied sincerely and scooted to pull the brunette into a hug.

"Agreed. We should try and get some sleep. It's a two-day horse ride to the Broadleaf leader's village and we still have to introduce David to the Sonchakru arriving in the morning before we leave Shallow Valley. Plus, I know how much you love your beauty sleep." Lexa smirked and crawled into bed, leaving her arms open for the blonde.

"Damn right, babe. I love you." Clarke replied, taking her normal sleeping position with her head rested on the brunette's chest.

"I love you too, Klark."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight**

"Gon we, ALIE!! Nou bash ai op!" Madi's screams caused both Clarke and Lexa to jump awake. The blonde rushed to the girl's makeshift bedroom in their tent, finding Madi with tears running down her face. _God, she's so scared… poor thing._

"Madi honey, it's okay… just a nightmare." Clarke pulled her into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I don't like her, Klark!!" The girl replied, sobbing and it broke the blonde's heart. _Why is she so scared of ALIE? I wish there was some way to convince Madi that ALIE can't hurt her._

"I know sweetie, but she can't hurt you, ai swega. C'mon, Lexa can protect us both while we sleep." Clarke picked up the crying girl and carried her to their room. As soon as she set Madi on the bed, the girl scooted into Lexa's arms and rested her head on her chest.

"Yu ste klir, ai strik gona. Blinka daun, blou yu au lagen. Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda.(You are safe, my little warrior. Close your eyes, breath slowly. I give myself… to the miracle… of the forest.)" Lexa's voice was soft and Clarke crawled into bed so the girl was between them.

"Ai giv ai op… Gon nemiyon… Kom trigeda." Madi repeated with a shaky voice and the blonde rubbed the girl's back as Lexa made her repeat the phrase.

"Nodotaim, ai goufa."

"Ai giv ai op... Gon nemiyon... Kom trigeda." Madi said with a calmer tone and repeated the phrase with Lexa until she fell asleep.

"I wish there was someway to prove that ALIE isn't scary… I hate that she's having nightmares." Clarke let out a sigh of frustration and hoped it wouldn't last much longer. _I can figure something out, I know it._

"I think it's because she suddenly appears and disappears, it scares the adults too. Madi has been through so much, we just have to give her time to adjust, niron." Lexa replied softly and the blonde racked her brain trying to figure out a way to make her feel safe with ALIE. _Maybe make her act more friendly… I bet Rae or Corvin could..._

"Maybe Rae can come up with something…" Clarke suggested, only to receive a soft chuckle from the brunette.

"Hodnes, not everything can be fixed with tech and I do not want to traumatize her more with one of Raven's explosions." Lexa offered and Clarke considered the possibilities. _True, Raven might scare her away from all tech if we're not careful._

"Good point. Guess I'll just have to keep sharing my favorite pillow…" The blonde pouted playfully, Madi obviously liked using the brunette as a pillow just as much as Clarke. _Look how adorable they look together!_

"Taking her in was your idea, niron." Lexa smirked and the blonde smiled widely. _I'm so glad we did!!_

"I don't regret it, not even a little. I mean look at her, she feels safe with us. I just have to get used to sharing my girlfriend with a seven year old." Clarke placed a kiss on the top of Madi's head and pressed her forehead against Lexa's. _This feels right, like the three of us belong together and we barely know each other._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broadleaf Clan**   
**Six Days Later**

"Uhn-uh, don't you even think about it, Madi!!" Clarke was nearly shouting as she glared at the child, who was about to toss her plate of food across the room. _I can't believe this is happening, what has gotten into her? She's been so well behaved until today!_

"Hod op, ai yongon!!" Lexa gave the girl a stern look, only to receive a challenging glare in return. _Please do not embarrass us in front of the Ambassadors, Generals and their wives!!_

"I don't like it, it's gross!" Madi's voice was full of fury and stubbornness that up until this moment Lexa thought was endearing. _This is what I get for thinking that..._

"That does not mean you throw it across the room. Put it down… now!!" Clarke demanded and it was almost as if time slowed down as Madi's plate flew across the room, landing on the floor. I cannot believe she just... "That's it! You're going to bed kid, let's go!" The blonde was as furious as Lexa was embarrassed and Madi didn't seem to think it made a difference. _This child is going to be the death of me today… first she throws a tantrum at breakfast, then gets into a fight with another child and now this._

"Ba Klark…" Madi protested and the look on Clarke's face was enough to make even the adults in the room afraid to speak. Even Raven and Marcus were exchanging uncomfortable glances, the others seemed focused on shoving food around on their plates with their forks.

"Uhn-uh you don't get to argue about it, taim na bants!" Clarke said angrily as she picked up the girl and stomped out of the Ambassador's house. Everyone sat in complete silence for a moment before Heda addressed their host and moved to clean up Madi's mess.

"Bandrona, I am so sorry! Wanheda and I are still adjusting to being parents… Madi's normally not like this… I'm not certain why she's been acting like this today." Lexa shook her head in disbelief, not knowing how to salvage anything like this in front of twenty Ambassadors and Generals. _This is so embarrassing!! The plate is broken… by the Spirits I can't believe she did this!! Why not throw a fit at dinners in our tent all these nights? She's been so good until today!!_

"En's ogud, Heda. I have three yongons myself and it's normal for the occasional war over food preferences." The Broadleaf Ambassador said with a laugh as Lexa finished cleaning up after the child's outburst and gave her a bright smile. Several other Ambassadors and Generals joined in on the laughter, leaving Lexa confused. _How can they possibly find this funny? We were discussing serious coalition matters and our new daughter throws food._

"Sha, Heda. We are used to goufas acting up, it comes with the territory of being a parent. We did have a much later dinner than normal and she's been busy all day, she's probably just tired." The clan leader offered and the brunette let out a frustrated sigh. _Busy? Is that your word for acting like an insane person all day?_

"I suppose you are right, but she will apologize to all of you for her behavior today when she wakes up, ai swega." Lexa replied and was met with a room full of smiles. _Why are they acting like dinner wasn't just ruined by a seven year old?_

"Mochof, Heda. You should go help Wanheda get the little one settled, I'm certain that she will need the assistance. Just remember, it's not always like this. There are days they drive you mad and days that you cannot imagine living without them. There will be more good than bad days, ai swega em klin." The Ambassador's wife suggested and the brunette let out a sigh, nodding her head. _Thank the Spirits they are being so understanding… if an adult did something like this, there would be a brawl._

"Mochof Bandronas en Wormanas, I will see you all in the morning." Lexa bowed respectfully and turned to leave, wondering what she would walk into when she reached their tent.

"Reshop, Heda." They replied in unison. As she suspected, she found a red faced blonde rolling her eyes dramatically when she entered.

"You know how you suggested I just knock her out with non lethals the day I met Madi?" Clarke grumbled and the brunette's eyes went wide with shock.

"Hodnes, you didn't…" Lexa responded with hesitation and Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"No of course not, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider it." Clarke sighed and the brunette realized she wasn't hearing a peep from Madi's section of the tent.

"She seems to have calmed down…" Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow and the blonde rolled her eyes again.

"That's cos Gramma Abby is reading her a bedtime story, not that she deserves it after the stunt she pulled at dinner. The second she saw mom, Madi went running into her arms crying about how mean I am for sending her to bed without food." Clarke shook her head in disbelief and welcomed the hug the brunette offered, nuzzling into her neck. "I should go apologize to the Ambassadors and Generals, I just don't understand why she's been so crazy today." The blonde's body relaxed into the hug, she was exhausted from Madi's horrendous mood and so was Lexa. _We've been fighting one tantrum after another today._

"I already have apologized and apparently this is normal for parents." Lexa offered and a familiar voice interjected.

"Yes it is. You spent an entire month throwing a temper tantrum over your rations because you were convinced they must be poison, given how terrible they tasted. One day, your father and I had to work late so you gathered all the rations in our quarters then carried them to the airlock. You even convinced Wells to help you carry them and when you realized you were too short to hit the button, you decided to set them on fire. Theolonius caught you both just in time to stop you. You had no way of knowing there was no other option for food or that those rations were worth their weight in gold. She's just had a rough day and there will be more days like this. You're new to her and she's new to you. Give her time to adjust and remember how much you love her. I'll let you both get some rest, she's passed out and after today, she'll probably stay that way until the morning." Abby explained and the brunette could easily envision Clarke causing such a raucous. _Sounds like something my stubborn girlfriend would do._

"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you for giving me a grandchild to spoil. I'll pick her up tomorrow after breakfast and spend the whole day with her so you two can get back to trade negotiations. Jackson's back from Shallow Valley, so he can take over for me at the med tent." Abby offered and it was a huge relief for both of them. In the week since they officially took her in, Madi very rarely left their sides. The child was either with one or both of them, they were just so proud of her. Though the brunette was just realizing that the girl must be bored out of her mind. We've made her sit through meetings and dinners where she was the only child present. _She may be a Natblida, but she's too young to expect her to act like an adult. Maybe that's why she finally acted up._

"Mochof, Abi." Lexa replied and the doctor gave her a warm smile.

"Anytime, that's what family is for. Goodnight, ladies." Abby kissed the blonde on her cheek and patted Lexa's arm, then headed for the tent entrance.

"Night, mom."

"If I wasn't so exhausted from chasing the demon Nightblood around all day, I would take the opportunity to rip your clothes off." Clarke sighed and pressed her forehead against the brunette's.

"I'm exhausted as well, niron. Perhaps after your mother picks Madi up…" The brunette suggested and the blonde gave her a sleepy smile. _It is difficult taking care of a child, more so than thirteen clans. At least they can fight amongst themselves.._

"You've got yourself a date, babe. C'mon, let's go pass the fuck out." Clarke took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Sha, Klark."


	5. Duty of a Fleimkepa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi meets Agatha. The Fleimkepa is sent to Azgeda to negotiate with the Ark Two bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments/kudos. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Command Tent**

**Blue Cliff Lands**

**Four Days Later**

  
  
  
  


"Madi, sweetheart I have to go do Commander stuff and I need you to stay here.  **Do not** leave the tent, am I clear?" Clarke gave the girl a stern look and she nodded in agreement, though they both knew she wouldn’t listen.  _ You either drag me along or make me wait! So boring!! _

"Sha, Klark." Madi lied and the blonde scanned her closely before she left. The girl waited until Clarke instructed the guards to not allow Madi to leave, before she headed to her parents' room. Madi learned if she squeezed out between their bed and the barrels on the other side of the tent wall, the guards wouldn’t see her leave. It was already late, so Madi was able to stay in the shadows as she followed the blonde. Clarke was shouting orders and men were rushing to a clearing outside of the village. Three massive metal boxes came from the sky and they were loud.  _ Hovercraft is what Raven calls them. Either way, I don't like them anymore than ALIE. Why are they here??  _ The ramps on the flying boxes opened and several people exited the crafts, all covered in blood.  _ What happened? Were they attacked?  _ Clarke rushed forward and hugged an old woman coming out of the craft.  _ Is that her grandma?  _ Gramma Abby and doctor Jackson showed up carrying bags with them. Clarke and the old woman entered the Hovercraft. Madi dared to move closer, so she could hear what they were saying. She slowly moved forward until she was a few feet away, then hid behind a barrel and waited for them to exit.

“What happened?” The blonde asked the old woman that was now carrying a man larger than her in her arms.  _ She’s so strong, like Clarke…  _

“Roan thought he was being smart, when in reality he was a fool and poked the sleeping Pauna til it woke up hungry.” The old woman grumbled, looking down at the man in her arms. He was covered in blood and was shaking, yet seemed aware of his surroundings.

“N-not v-very n-nice.” The man stuttered, obviously in pain from his wounds and the old woman shook her head.

“It was not meant to be nice or cruel, only the truth. You listened to Echo and no one else, now Azgedakru must flee their own lands if they wish to live.” The woman replied with a calm tone, despite it being clear that she was angry with him.  _ Who is she? _

“Dammit Roan, I told you not to threaten or attack them!! What part of they have access to missiles was I not clear on?! Or did you think they were bluffing?” Clarke was clearly furious, she had the same look that she got when Madi disobeyed her.

“Clarke! I need an assist on this one!!” Gramma Abby shouted, drawing her attention and the girl’s eyes went wide in shock. The doctor’s hands and clothes were soaked in crimson blood. 

“Coming, mom! We’ll finish this later, when you aren’t bleeding out. Agatha, can you…” Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and the old woman nodded in agreement.  _ Agatha… the Fleimkepa? Octavia made her sound so scary, like she was a fierce warrior but she’s so old!! _

“No need to worry, Wanheda. I’ll get this branwoda the care he needs.” Agatha replied sincerely and the blonde gave her a loving smile.

“Mochof, Fleimkepa.” Clarke offered and turned to help Gramma Abby with her patient. Madi had helped her in the medical tent before, but there were not nearly as many injured then. Looking around, the girl noted that the Hovercrafts brought at least fifty patients and all seemed badly wounded.  _ What happened? Who hurt them? _

"You must be Clarke and Lexa's little one! Madi, am I correct? If I had to guess, I'd say that Clarke told you to stay in the tent and you decided to sneak out anyway." Agatha’s voice caught the girl completely off guard and Madi’s eyes went wide, finding the old woman looking down at her.  _ I’m in so much trouble when Clarke finds out!! _

"I'm sorry…" The girl gave the woman an apologetic smile and the old woman shook her head, smiling. She set the man on the ground and pulled an object out of her jacket, handing it to the girl.

"Don't be little one. I'm Agatha and I could really use your help, jab this in his neck for me okay?" Agatha offered and Madi took the object, recognizing it as a pain stim.  _ Gramma Abby says it takes away pain from people that are hurt. _

"Sha." Madi answered and pressed the stim to the man’s neck, causing him to let out a relieved breath.

"Y-you must b-be the li-little one.." The man Clarke called Roan said as Agatha ripped his shirt open and the girl nodded.  _ How does everyone know about me? _

"Madi." The girl replied and received a weak smile from the man as Agatha pulled out a bullet from his chest with a knife.  _ He was shot, like Clarke was!! Who shot him, one of the bunkers Clarke mentioned? _

"N-nice t-to m-meet you. I'm…" Roan stopped mid sentence to let out a groan when the old woman removed a second bullet and then interjected.

"This is King Roan, he tried to kill me and betray your two mothers." Agatha gave the girl a smirk and placed one metal hand over each bullet hole. 

"N-nothing p-personal…" Roan stuttered and the old woman gave Madi a wink before she spoke.

"Neither is this." Agatha’s metal hands turned red and smoke rose from where they met the man’s skin as he screamed in pain.

"Ahhh!!! Fucck!! Dammit!" Roan’s body started to shake and the air smelled nasty, like bad meat cooking.  _ So gross! _

"Sorry, there was no way to do that painlessly. Madi, jab that into his neck again, this time hold it to his skin a little bit longer." Agatha instructed and watched as the girl followed her instructions, with a proud smile. It took only a moment before Roan seemed to fall asleep and Madi’s eyes went wide.

"He fell asleep!" The girl exclaimed and the old woman nodded.

"That's a good thing, he will need rest to heal and fight the pain. He's an important man, so I need someone to keep an eye on him with me, would you be willing to help me do that?" Agatha raised an eyebrow and the girl nodded in agreement, happy to be allowed to help instead of sitting in the tent.

"Sha." Madi answered happily and the old woman lifted Roan in the air again, giving the girl a nod.

"Excellent, I'll carry him and you lead me to the tent Abby works at, alright?" Agatha asked and Madi led the way to Abby’s work tent, running directly into Clarke as she entered. The blonde was now covered in blood as well, apparently from helping the wounded as well.  _ Uh oh, I'm in trouble... _

"Madi? What are you…" Clarke gave the girl an exasperated look and before she could respond, the old woman piped in.

"The little one was kind enough to help me with King Roan and she agreed to help me watch him." Agatha informed her and Madi gave the blonde a desperate look.

"I can help, Klark!" The girl insisted and the blonde let out a sigh, after a glance at the old woman.  _ Please!!!! _

"Fine, you can help but you  **will not** disobey Fleimkepa Agota like you did me, nami?" Clarke gave the girl a stern look and Madi smiled widely, nodding her head.

"I promise." Madi replied and the blonde leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead as she spoke.  _ Yay! _

“Roan can use the cot behind that partition, get him settled and I’ll swing by to check on you later. Be good!” Clarke gave them both a smile and headed to the next group of patients. Agatha followed behind Madi and placed Roan on the cot they were instructed to use.

"Clarke didn't seem surprised that you disobeyed her, so I assume that not following rules is normal for you?" Agatha asked as she placed bandages over the burns where the bullets once were and the girl nodded.  _ I hate rules!! _

“I want to be the bravest general ever and they make me do boring stuff." Madi grumbled and rolled her eyes dramatically, the old woman smirked.

"Oh? Like what?" Agatha gave her a curious look and Madi tried to think of the most boring thing she’d had to do in the last two weeks.

"Listen to adults talk." The girl replied, almost immediately and the old woman chuckled.

"Oh yes, that can be  **very boring** ! The job of a General is to lead people through times of war and peace. I suppose they talk about things like treaties and trade, yes?” Agatha raised an eyebrow and Madi nodded in affirmation before the old woman continued. “Yes, yes. Very boring stuff, however it is  **very important** to maintain peace. You see human beings rarely agree and often fight with each other over food, belongings and land. Tell me Madi, how do you get two people that hate each other to be nice to each other?” The old woman looked for an answer and Madi crumpled her brow as she thought about it for a moment.  _ What did Clarke say... _

“Listen to them and find out what makes them both happy so they don’t fight...” Madi gave her a hesitant look and was relieved to see a bright smile on the woman’s face.

“That is an  **excellent** answer, little one! How did you come up with that?” Agatha gestured for Madi to take a seat next to her as she spoke.

“Klark taught me.” The girl answered and hopped onto the stool.

“Oh...how did she teach you that?” 

“By making me watch her listen to angry grown ups.” Madi grumbled, hating every second of it and the Fleimkepa chuckled.  _ Why are adults always angry? _

“Ah, yes. Wise leaders must listen more than anyone, so they can understand the situation and make a fair decision. If you don’t listen, you may not understand the problem and you might make the problem worse than it was to begin with. King Roan did not listen to the grown ups he was speaking to and now all of these people are hurt, others must flee their homes. If he had patience and had all the information he needed, this would not have happened. As boring as it is, if a General doesn’t listen they may end up hurting the people they are supposed to protect. Do you understand?” Agatha explained and Madi nodded in agreement.  _ Bad leaders don’t listen and Roan is a bad general. _

“Sha, ai get em in.” The girl replied, soaking in what the old woman had said.  _ Listen then decide, even if it’s boring. That’s why adults are always angry… everything is boring. _

“What else do your mothers make you do that you don’t like?" Something about Agatha made Madi feel comfortable answering her questions.  _ She’s so nice and wants to hear what I say. _

"Ride slow horses." The girl answered right away.  _ I hate taking days to get places when we could make the horses go faster!! _

"Slow horses?" Agatha gave her a confused look and Madi let out a huff, rolling her eyes.

"They said I can't make the horses run, which is  **really** boring. Octavia and Lincoln get to ride fast, everyone else goes slow and stays together." Madi grumbled and the old woman raised an eyebrow.  _ Slow horses are boring. _

"Do you know why everyone stays together?"

"Lexa says it’s safer, but how is it safe if we move so slow?!?!" Madi gave her a questioning look and the old woman stood, walking to the shelf in the room.  _ What is she doing? _

"You have a little over two hundred men traveling with you and it is very important that you stick together, in case of an attack. Strength is in numbers and if you spread your forces too thin, a small hunting party can easily defeat you.” Agatha replied, ruffling through the shelf then returning with parchment and charcoal. The old woman sat back down and began to draw a picture of horses, surrounding two crowns.  _ She can draw like Clarke! _ “Look at it like this…  **this** is how you travel now. If you are attacked when you travel this way, the attackers must break through two lines of strong warriors before they can reach their goal. Do you know what that goal might be?” Agatha raised an eyebrow and the girl shook her head, as the old woman pointed to the two crowns in her drawing. “Heda and Wanheda. We are at the brink of war with other bunkers and Roan just started a war with another. They are the leaders of our people, kill them and the coalition will crumble. Maunon will be able to wipe out our people before we even figure out who is in charge. Now if you travel spread out, like this…” Agatha swapped to a new parchment and drew horses spread out across a large area, then looked to Madi for an answer.  _ Bad people want to hurt Lexa and Clarke cos they’re important. _

“They aren’t safe.” 

“Exactly, little one. They are open to an attack and a lone archer could kill them before the gonas even spotted them. That is why they make everyone stay together, do you understand?” The old woman asked as she set down the parchment and though it made sense, it didn’t.  _ Why can’t I scout? _

“Sha, but why can’t I scout with Octavia?” Madi pouted.  _ They never let me go with them!! I want to hunt and climb and play!! _

“Have you been training with Lexa?" Agatha raised an eyebrow and the girl immediately shook her head.  _ Not this again!! _

“No! She can’t make me!” Madi demanded and the old woman’s face was full of surprise.  _ Why does everyone want me to train?? _

“Oh, so you don’t want to train, but you want them to let you do things you must be trained in order to do. Every gona in the coalition trains every single day to learn to protect themselves and others better. Now tell me. If you are wounded, you do you go to a blacksmith to heal you?” Agatha gave her a kind smile when the girl’s eyes went wide.  _ Is she crazy? They’ll turn me into a sword or something, not heal me. _

“No!! Go to Gramma Abby!!” Madi gave her an exasperated look.  _ How did she live so long and not know that? _

“No? Why not?” Agatha seemed to not understand and it caused Madi to roll her eyes dramatically.

“They don’t know how to heal, they only make swords and metal stuff!!” The girl explained and the old woman nodded, smiling proudly.

“That is correct, little one. You wouldn’t trust a person to do something they weren’t trained for. Abby is the best doctor on the planet, she trained hard for years and still learns everyday. Generals train hard to learn how to lead, how to fight and when to use diplomacy. You have an incredible opportunity to be  **Heda’s seken** and that is something many envy you for, including my own grandson. Lexa was only four years older than you when she became Heda and has become the greatest Commander in our people’s history. It would be very wise to learn what you can from her, both fighting and diplomacy. Training isn’t easy, little one. There will be many days that you hate it, but that is the only way to become a General. So do you still want to be the bravest General ever, even if that means training everyday for years and years?” Agatha gave the girl a serious look and Madi chewed her bottom lip thinking about it.  _ I don’t want to train, but I want to be the best warrior… Ugh!! This is no fun!! _

“Sha.” 

“Wonderful, I will tell Lexa to begin your training when she gets back tomorrow morning. What other rules don’t you like?” The old woman smiled as Madi thought again on it. 

“I don’t need bodyguards!!”

“Lexa is one of the finest warriors in the coalition and Clarke can kill everyone in camp with a single thought. Yet the two of them have more bodyguards than any other person alive. Do you know why?” Agatha raised an eyebrow and Madi deflated, knowing the answer from the discussion about horses.

“Em laik Heda en Wanheda.” Madi answered, almost pouting.

“Yes, little one. Having bodyguards doesn’t mean that you cannot protect yourself, it means that you are important enough to be protected. You are the  **most important** little girl on the planet because you are their daughter. Heda and Wanheda rule over the coalition, they have many supporters and just as many enemies. Enemies that are willing to do anything to harm them and bringing harm to you is the easiest way to do that. They know that, therefore they give you bodyguards. I know you don’t like them and believe it or not, Clarke hates it too.” Agatha gave the girl a sad smile and Madi narrowed her eyes.

“How did you get so smart?” The girl asked, causing the old woman to burst into laughter.

“Oh, honey…  **decades** of doing lots of boring stuff!!” Agatha giggled causing Madi to smile, just as Clarke poked around the flap.

“Wow! You’re still here… and in a good mood.” Clarke smiled widely as Madi stood up to give the blonde a hug.

“Fleimkepa Agota is pretty smart.” Madi informed the blonde as she bent down and picked the girl up, hugging her. 

“I know, she’s my Fleimkepa and she knows just about everything. I know it’s past your bedtime, but I was thinking about a late night snack… you two wanna join me?” Clarke looked between the sitting old woman and the girl in her arms.

“Yes!! You’re coming too, right?” Madi pointed at the old woman and Agatha smiled brightly, then nodded.

“Sha, strikon.” Agatha replied as Clarke offered to take one of her metal hands and lifted her to her feet. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Command Tent**

**Midnight**

  
  


“Madi is a very bright girl and she is bored out of her mind. Training will help a great deal to release the excess energy and Madi agreed to start training with Lexa tomorrow. She wants to be the bravest General so use that to motivate her. Wear her out physically, give her something to focus on mentally and she will be less prone to act up. Also, remember how smart she is. If you make a decision, explain why you did it so she will learn from it.” Agatha offered as the blonde poured them both a cup of ale and took a seat.

“Thank you, Agatha.” Clarke replied, feeling exhausted from all the drama both in the coalition and with the child. The two Commanders absolutely loved Madi, but struggled to control her. She would go days without acting up and then have a hell day, where nothing could please her.  _ Thank God Agatha offered to help! _

“No need to thank me, honey. I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am to see you starting a family and I want to be there for as much of her life as you’ll allow me. Madi belongs with you and Lexa, I truly believe that.” The old woman offered and the blonde gave her a loving smile as she took her hand.  _ You're my family too!! _

“So do you Agatha and I don’t think I could raise a child without your help. I was so wrapped up in needing to help her, I didn’t consider all the other shit on my plate and I want her to have the best life possible. Travelling the thirteen clans in the middle of a war is not what I had in mind at the time. Part of me wants to send her to Polis where she will be safe…” Clarke replied, thinking of how dangerous it was with at least one bunker at war with their people.  _ Thanks to Roan… fucking dumbass ruined everything!! _

“You would do the little one a disservice to do so. Madi is a Nightblood, leading our people is in her DNA. She will learn more from you both if she is nearby and when it is time for her to flee for safety I will take her to Sonchageda. It is far safer there than Polis.” Agatha suggested and the blonde nodded in agreement.  _ No one outside of Sonchakru has been there, not even Lexa. It is definitely safer and has a bunker. _

“Agreed… as far as we know, Maunon doesn’t know about Haven. So... how did we end up in another war?” Clarke asked and the old woman let out a groan of frustration.

“Easy answer… Roan is a dumbass that listened to a spy trained to disrupt governments and create chaos.” Agatha answered and then took a large gulp of ale, before catching the blonde up on the situation.

  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azgeda Territory**

**Six Hours Ago**

  
  


“Fleimkepa Agota. Welcome, it’s always a pleasure...” Roan was loading on the charm, which made the old woman question his motives and she rolled her eyes.  _ We've been tracking Olson you idiot, we know what you've done! _

“Cut the shit, Roan! I wouldn’t have to be here if you hadn’t taken Olson into custody and stopped the negotiations with Maunon. Now what the hell happened?” Agatha replied coldly, knowing that his foolish actions may have started a war and hoping it wasn't too late.  _ If we go to war with a bunker armed with missiles, the entire coalition is in danger. _

“He’s a spy sent to distract us until his leader makes his move!” Echo barked and the old woman didn't bother hiding the anger she felt towards the spy.  _ You would've let Clarke die, if Monty hadn't stood up to you! You're angry about Bellamy's execution and you want payback, please tell me Roan doesn't listen to you of all people! _

“Says the spy herself! Tell me Eko, how long have you been in the service of Queen Nia… twenty years? If there is anything I learned from my brother, it is that spies can never be trusted.” Agatha replied with a frustrated tone and watched the hatred fill the spy's face.

“I do not answer to you Fleimkepa!!” Echo stepped forward, into Agatha's personal space and glared angrily at her.  _ There was a time I would wipe the floor with you, for being so bold! _

“No Eko, you answer to me and you will show her the respect she is due! Ban au!!” Roan interjected and the two exchanged a look.  _ Fuck me, he actually trusts her! So foolish... _

“You are a smart man that listens to a woman who was trained to manipulate smart men. Not very wise, my boy.” Agatha offered and the king shrugged, then gestured for her to walk with him inside.

“She was here for the reapings Olson spoke of and says that these Maunon are not different than Mount Weather. They are trying to reach the ground.” Roan argued and the old woman fought the urge to smack him across his face.  _ Never trust a spy! You of all people should know that, not even your mother trusted her spies! _

“Which is only a problem if they see us as their enemy. Clarke promised a life above ground to the last bunker and they have contributed a great deal! There are scientists and doctors in these facilities that we need to help our people move forward. If we give them something they want, they are more likely to cooperate and that's just basic diplomacy. Take me to Olson, I need to verify he is unharmed so we don't start a war with his bunker.” The old woman gave him a stern glare, wanting to get this over with and return Olson to Shadow Valley.  _ If you started a war just over a week after we made peace, you'll be lucky to keep your head. _

"This way, Fleimkepa." Roan replied with a respectful nod and led her to the dungeons of the keep.  _ Damned fools, continuing to run the clan as if Nia never left. It will cost us.  _ The dungeons were full of people that were clearly from the bunker, based on their clothing and the Fleimkepa stopped in her tracks.  _ What the hell?! Why are they taking prisoners from the bunker and how are so many able to handle radiation? _

"Agatha!!! It's a fucking trap! Run!!" Olson shouted the moment he laid eyes on the old woman and she felt cold metal press against her throat.  _ Dammit, Roan you are a bigger fool than I thought!! _

"I told you I don't take orders from you, Fleimkepa." Echo growled into the old woman's ear and Agatha looked to the King for an explanation.  _ What have you done, boy? _

"What's the meaning of this, Roan?! Tell me you didn't listen to the spy with a grudge against Heda and Wanheda!! You know she's only doing this because of the sky boy!" Agatha glared at him with fury in her eyes and the spy pressed her knife closer into the old woman's throat.

"Shof op! This has nothing to do with Bellamy!" Echo barked and the old woman didn't bother hiding her frustration at the situation.  _ I should have killed you, when I met you on the Island. I told Clarke you might be trouble and it appears I was correct. _

"I find that impossible to believe, child. I told Clarke it was only a matter of time before you reacted to his death." Agatha responded with a grumble and Echo reacted exactly as she suspected, angrily.

"This isn't about Bellamy, bitch!!"

"No? Then enlighten me, what is this act of treason about?" The old woman asked calmly, looking directly at Roan as she spoke.  _ Have you thought this through, boy? I think you haven't and are about to get a wake up call. _

"This isn't treason!" Echo shouted in response and Roan narrowed his eyes, obviously conflicted.  _ Think, boy! The spy has been playing you and you let her! _

"Isn't it? Roan disobeyed a direct order from not one, but two Commanders. You are holding a knife to the throat of Wanheda's Fleimkepa, my position makes me your King's superior, therefore it is treason." Agatha replied with a confident tone and smirk as Roan scanned her closely, yet remained silent.

"I'm not letting Maunon experiment on me again! If the Commanders make a treaty, you'll condemn us all to that fate!" Echo lied, typical of her role and position.  _ There it is… now who in the room will take the bait??  _ Agatha looked around the dungeon, most of the prisoners had stepped up to the bars of their cells.  _ Good, listen to her lies and fight back! _

"You're a liar!! You were there every reaping for the last five years and you came to our bunker with Emerson! You know we don't experiment on people, you only want the drive with the security codes and use the missiles!!" Olson shouted as the spy removed the knife from the old woman's throat and threw it at the prisoner, hitting him in the arm. Agatha used the distraction to launch daggers from her Aug arms, hitting the spy in both feet to pin her in place. The old woman spun and struck Echo hard across the face, knocking her unconscious. Roan swung his sword at the old woman, which she blocked with one metal hand and grabbed his throat with the other, then tossed him across the dungeon into a wall.

"Olson, are you alright?" Agatha asked as she walked nonchalantly to the nearest cell door.  _ By the Spirits, I hope they remember this before they react in anger. _

"Yes, pretty sure it's just a flesh wound, thank you for saving us!" Olson answered as the old woman went cell to cell breaking the doors to release the prisoners. The sound of gunfire and explosions echoed through the dungeons from above them.  _ Shit, his people are attacking!! Roan you dumbass, now the possibility of peace is a hell of a lot slimmer. _

"You know that Heda and Wanheda would never allow something like this. I'm just glad they didn't know you were being tracked… needless to say, these two must pay for their crimes. How badly did they fuck up negotiations with your people?" Agatha asked as she opened the final cell door and saw Olson's eyes go wide, looking over her shoulder.  _ Now what?  _ The old woman turned to view the unexpected visitor, finding a tall man with dark hair that was graying. 

"There will be no negotiations!! Your people come to us offering peace and then kill us, kidnap us!! There will be no peace until you are all dead!!" A man barked as a dozen men rushed forward with guns raised and green lights danced over the old woman's chest.  _ If I get through this alive, Roan is getting his ass kicked! _

"Agatha, this is Chancellor Reynolds." Olson offered, stepping forward and taking a place next to her.

"Roan and this horrible woman do not speak for our Commanders, they will be here in a few weeks to discuss a treaty. Please… listen to them before you react." Agatha begged the Chancellor and hoped that he had some restraint.  _ I know what this looks like, but we are not your enemy.  _

"She's right Chancellor, Clarke and Lexa aren't like them!" Olson argued and the old woman knew by his facial expression that the Maunon leader would not be convinced.  _ This day just keeps getting worse, Olson is our only hope to reach them. _

"No offense, Olson but you're one of them and can't be trusted." The Chancellor raised his gun and fired at Olson, just as Agatha activated her armor. "What the fuck is she?? Fire, kill the savages!" He shouted at his men before the dungeon filled with gunfire and shouts from the prisoners begging them to stop shooting. Agatha kept her armor activated to protect Olson, spotting Roan stand up in her peripheral vision and charge the Chancellor.  _ Shit!!! _

"Hod op, Roan!!" Agatha shouted, praying to the Spirits to keep him from harming the Chancellor.  _ If he does, we cannot salvage this mess!!  _

"Put the fucking guns down, if you want him to live!!" Roan ordered behind her and the old woman knew this was their last chance to salvage the mess the king made.

"Roan, ste kefa! Nou fleim emo op!" Agatha shouted at the King and the gunfire ceased. "Stay behind me, in case he orders them to kill you." The old woman told Olson as she turned off her armor and took in the sight of Roan holding his knife to the Chancellor's throat. "Roan! Do not harm him or we will be at war with his people!!" Agatha pleaded with the king and he shook his head defiantly.

"We already are!" Roan replied as he slit the Chancellor's throat and Agatha ran towards him as fast as she could, knocking the Azgeda King to the ground. 

"We do not want war with your people!!" Agatha promised and bent down to pick up the Chancellor's dropped gun, then shot Roan twice in his torso.  _ It will only kill you if I don't get you to Abby in time and if you do live, you'll be executed for treason.  _ "This man betrayed his Commanders and therefore is a traitor to my people! Eko kom Azgedakru is hereby brandished a Natrona… the punishment is death. Olson says that she has committed crimes against your people and so she is yours to punish as you see fit for her crimes. Please accept her as an act of faith from my people to yours!" Agatha dropped the gun and lifted her arms in the air, scanning the armed men before her.  _ I can kill them if I launch daggers from my Augs, but it may make things worse. _

"We have suffered under your people's reign for decades, Nia took our children, parents and siblings! The one you call Echo irradiated the bunker, killing nearly four hundred of my people and then took them captive in exchange for missile codes. How can you ask us to trust you?" One of the men with rifles asked and the old woman let out a sigh of frustration.  _ That's how she convinced Roan, we didn't tell him there were radiation resistant humans in the bunker.  _

"I'm no fool, you have no reason to trust me after the actions of these traitors! I am third in command of our armies and people, we do not want war with your people! Please...meet with my Commanders and hear what they have to say, we are not all like these people, I promise you!" Agatha begged the man and in the corner of her eye, she saw a young woman step forward.

"She was arguing with them and they tried to kill her. She disarmed them and released all of us! Jacob, please stop the attack… she's on our side!" The young woman argued as she approached the man and then placed a hand on his bicep. The man's expression softened at her touch and it was clear that they cared for each other.

"They took you and killed our people, how could you ask me to set them free?" Jacob asked and Olson stepped forward to speak.

"Let them leave, all of their people. Clarke offered that to my Major, to willingly leave the area in an effort to maintain peace. Give them that chance at least!" Olson interjected and the other prisoners nodded in agreement.  _ Please listen to them!! Don't make this worse, if I am killed here it is likely Heda and Wanheda will attack.  _ The young woman stroked his face and whispered something the old woman could not make out, causing him to deflate.

"Fine. Your people will evacuate these lands. After that, we will attack any of your people that trespass on these lands and we have missiles. Don't force us to use them, that is our treaty." Jacob met the old woman's eyes and she knew that he meant every word.  _ We must not anger them further, we have no choice but to evacuate Azgeda... Well done, Roan. You just lost land that has been ours for a century!! _

"Will you at least hear what my Commanders have to say? I don't expect you to trust us after this mess, but a long term treaty is in both of our interests." The old woman offered and watched quietly as Jacob discussed it with the prisoners and armed men. It took several minutes before Jacob let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Six months." Jacob offered.

"I'm sorry?" Agatha raised a questioning eyebrow and the young woman interjected.

"Prove that your Commanders can keep your people off these lands for six months and we will consider peace talks. If they cannot keep your people in line, then you will not be allowed to set foot on our land and we are at war." The young woman offered and the old woman nodded in understanding, finding her offer fair.  _ It can't happen overnight, though. Ask for time, the worst she could say is no. _

"Will you give us a few days to evacuate, there are thousands of my people on these lands and it will take time to verify that they are all gone." Agatha asked and Jacob nodded in agreement.

"One week. Any of your people found on these lands after a week, forfeit their lives and your Commanders have six months from that time to prove they can keep your people in line." Jacob replied and it was more than they deserved, given the situation.  _ That's better than killing us all now and a fair amount of time. _

"Very well. I will pass your message to the Commanders and send Hovercrafts to evacuate our people." Agatha agreed and the Maunon lowered their weapons as Jacob pulled out a radio.

"Cease fire and stand down, they have one week from now to abandon their lands. After that, it's open season and weapons hot." He ordered, the gunfire and booms in the distant came to a halt.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Command Tent**

**Present**

"That fucking dumbass ruined everything! I didn't see Olson on the Hovercraft, is he alright?" Clarke finished her third cup of ale in a single gulp and shook her head in disbelief.  _ I shouldn't have trusted Roan and I should've killed Echo, stupid Clarke. You can't save everyone. _

"Yes, he insisted on helping with evacuating the villages, so he's with Raven and Octavia. We brought the wounded to you, because your mother and Jackson were here. Indra has set up a relief camp at Arkadia, I figured Skaikru was gone and it is a perfectly good spot to start a settlement." The old woman replied, looking exhausted from the day's events.  _ God, she's been through so much and all to keep us from going to war. If I'd sent anyone other than her, we would probably be avoiding a missile attack right now. _

"It was a ghost town without Skaikru and the ring provides enough shelter for about a thousand people. It's a great place to start. Now I just have to convince them to stay out of Azgeda for six months…" Clarke racked her brain for a way to do that.  _ I can't even get a seven year old to stop sneaking out of the tent, how am I supposed to stop a few thousand grown ups from going home? _

"Capital punishment. You have to make it clear that if they go back, they die by either Maunon or the law." Agatha offered, then sighed and finished off her cup of ale. 

"You know our people better than anyone, will they respect that?" Clarke stared at the bottom of her cup, considering drinking another four or five.  _ I could use a good drunken night after this shitstorm. _

"Start with Roan, show them what happens to those that defy your orders and show  **no mercy** . Raven is working on something for the rest of them." Agatha suggested, just as the blonde reached the obvious conclusion.

"Trackers." Clarke closed her eyes as she uttered it, knowing they were stepping into a very gray moral area.  _ How do I demand that people be tracked twenty-four seven? Sonchakru did it, but we all agreed… Azgeda will not.  _

"Yes, she suggested making them explosives so it they enter Azgeda, they automatically go off. If we use the tattoos like Sonchakru, they won't know they are being tracked." Agatha replied and the idea left the blonde unsettled.  _ Hitler tattooed Jews to track them and a century later governments tattooed Augs to track them. How can I justify this?  _

"That sounds a whole lot like dictatorship, slavery even…" Clarke shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip.  _ I haven't gone through all this shit to become the next Hitler. I know my history, it starts small and then turns into something horrible. We barely survived the last act of genocide... _

"It's the only way to guarantee that the Ark Two bunker will regain our trust. ALIE can't connect to their bunker because their communications are down. If some random stubborn farmer returns home and pisses them off, there is no way to prevent a missile attack that can wipe us all out." The old woman seemed somewhat unsure, despite being the one to suggest such an action.  _ She's conflicted too, I can see it but we are in a very dangerous predicament. If we can't control our people, Ark Two won't trust us and declare war. If we control them like this, who's to say it won't take us somewhere dark in the future. Maintaining complete control over one clan... knowing their position, vitals and be able to remotely murder them…  _

"Fuck! Let me discuss it with Lexa. I want more than one option to consider, this can't be the only way." Clarke stared at the tent wall, going over the possibilities and feeling completely lost. 

"I will instruct Raven and Corvin to continue brainstorming before I go to bed. Speaking of which, I could use a good night's sleep after today." Agatha lifted herself up with her metal arms and Clarke noticed a wince of pain escape the old woman's lips.  _ God, she's almost eighty years old and she was in a fight, poor thing is going to hate herself tomorrow. Contact mom when Agatha leaves and tell her to swing by her tent. _

"Thank you so much, I don't deserve you." Clarke stood and gave the old woman a big hug.

"Yes you do and it is my pleasure to serve in anyway I can. Goodnight, Wanheda." Agatha pulled back and patted the blonde on the shoulder, smiling lovingly at her.

"Reshop, Fleimkepa." Clarke replied and the moment the old woman left, the blonde grabbed another ale.  _ Here's to avoiding yet another war… this is supposed to be a vacation!!! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find out where Lexa was in the next chapter.


	6. Spirit of Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to Polis and speaks with the Spirits, who tell her the truth about the Azgeda bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Lexa centric. Hope you enjoy.

**Polis**

**Fleimkepa Temple**

**Two Days Ago**

**Afternoon**

  
  


"Heda, I didn't expect you to return home so soon, I thought you and Wanheda still had a few weeks left on your journey." Gaia smiled as Lexa entered the temple and gave her a respectful bow.

"Three and a half weeks. I returned because I would like to go through all of of Becca's journals, in detail." The brunette replied, noting a mixture of surprise and delight fill the young Fleimkepa’s face. 

"Sha, Heda. Though I must say that I would have thought you had most of them memorized after all these years." Gaia gave her a curious look, not that Lexa could not blame her. Natblidas studied Becca’s journals in detail on a daily basis as part of their training. _Nearly fourteen years as Heda, eleven years training and studying our ways._

"Many of them, yes. I have a… slightly different perspective now and I wish to go through them all again." The brunette replied and her Fleimkepa raised a questioning eyebrow in return. _I have spent almost two weeks thinking about it and I want a reference for when I tell Clarke to share the rest with me. I’m finally ready to accept the truth._

"Different perspective?" Gaia asked and Lexa knew that a bit of the truth would placate the Fleimkepa. 

"Klark sees the memories of the Wanhedas before her and I want to… cross reference." Lexa answered, trying to remain somewhat cryptic and hoping she would not have to lie to her Fleimkepa. 

Word of Clarke’s ascension to Wanheda and having the knowledge of those before her caused a great deal of excitement in the temple. Just hours after the war with Azgeda ended, the Fleimkepa Temple requested to speak with Clarke about their history. Wanheda always found a way to excuse herself from meeting with them and it wasn’t until two weeks ago that Lexa understood why. _How do you tell someone that everything they believe in and have been taught from childhood is a lie?_ _By the Spirits, I’m afraid to let it slip that we speak computer code and that Nightblood was created so Adam Praimheda would survive becoming an Aug. I can’t imagine how stressful this must be for Clarke._

"Of course, it has been so long since the last Wanheda. I can't tell you how exciting it is for me to witness this period of time in person. Agatha's journals focus on Adam Praimheda, the first Wanheda and I have always wanted to learn more about him!" Gaia was beginning to sound like Raven when she has a brilliant idea or was close to having one. _Only a few weeks ago, I would be as excited as Gaia for Clarke to share what she knows._ The brunette could not help but wonder how hard Gaia would take the blow Lexa took when Clarke offered a hint of truth. _No wonder Clarke has been acting so strange…_

"According to our history Wanheda fled our lands years ago, many Fleimkepas believed Wanheda was waiting for the right Heda to ascend before returning to our people. Klark kom Sonchakru ascending to Wanheda is a rare opportunity for a Fleimkepa and I get to record all of it first-hand. Klark has so much knowledge to share with us and I can't wait until she is able to speak with the Spirits!! To see things from the perspective of one with the power to decide who lives and who dies, yet chooses peace. I was considering asking Wanheda to share what she knows of our history and religion… do you think she would agree?” Gaia finished excitedly as they walked through the temple and Lexa’s head was spinning at her reaction. _She is excited like a goufa with a crush or obsession._ _How can I ever want to take that from her. Gaia has spent her life waiting for this moment and it could all be a lie..._

"Give her some time… we just became parents and I had absolutely no idea how exhausting it is. Madi belongs with us, I know that in my heart. The same way I knew Klark was the one for me when I met her. We love her so much, however she is incredibly stubborn and moody at times. Klark and I need to save our energy to focus on helping Madi adjust, then we can discuss it." Lexa offered and tried not to react to the look of disappointment on the young Fleimkepa’s face. _I’m sorry, let me learn more before we can decide what to do with the knowledge. If Clarke is afraid it will destroy me, I don’t want you to get your hopes up._

"Sha, Heda. Here we are, did you have any questions?" Gaia asked as they reached the library of the sacred texts gave her a hopeful smile and the brunette shook her head.

"No Gaia, thank you. I would like to go through them myself and do not want any interruptions." Lexa replied and the Fleimkepa gave the brunette a respectful nod.

"Yes, of course Heda. If you need anything, let me know." Gaia smiled kindly and left the room, closing the door behind her. Lexa scanned the room, finding it mostly the same as she remembered. Shelves filled with the journals of Hedas and Fleimkepas throughout the years. Lexa noticed that Agatha had added to her collection, likely written in the decade that she was in the City of Light. _Serving Wanheda Jeik… I wonder if she mentioned that he was executed and why._ The brunette stared at them for several moments, trying to decide if she would ever want to read them. Finally, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her head. _I’m not here to make peace with my father’s sins._

"ALIE?" 

"Yes, Lexa." ALIE appeared before her and gave her an expectant look, waiting on instructions. _It must have been so strange for Adam to talk to ALIE, speaking to a computer that looks exactly like your wife._

"Are you able to… save everything that I read to your memory and then recall it in detail? I want to have a reference to go back to when I discuss the contents with Klark." Lexa asked with hesitation, wishing she had asked Raven for the correct term for what she wanted. The brunette was always somewhat uncertain when giving ALIE instructions, not as familiar with tech as Clarke and Sonchakru. _I wonder if the day will come that tech is just as familiar to me._

"Affirmative. Anything you read will be uploaded to your mind drive and can be accessed upon request." ALIE responded as Lexa stacked all of Becca’s Journals on the nearby table and nodded at the AI.

"Thank you, that will be all for now." Heda replied, then took a seat and grabbed the first journal. _The History and Language of Trikru._ The brunette stared at the cover and sighed, uncertain how she felt knowing that some, if not all of it was a lie. _I already know we haven’t spoken Trig for thousands of years and Nightblood was not a gift from the gods as her journal says. Am I going to be able to read them without questioning all of it? Should I question all of it? By the Spirits, I wish I knew what to do..._

" _You're conflicted… not that I blame you, kid."_ Jake's sudden appearance in the room startled her and the brunette looked up at her father with wide eyes. _I hate that he waited so long to show himself. I’m your daughter and you promised when I ascended you would guide me, then didn’t._

"Nontu? Why show yourself now?" Lexa grumbled and shook her head as he shrugged.

_"You needed me, ai yongon."_ Jake replied calmly with a loving smile and Lexa's face went red with anger. _How dare you? How can you act like you give a shit about me?_

"You ignore me for thirteen years, spoke to me only after I executed you for torturing me and turning Klark into a mindless killer!! Now you think it's all in the past?! I do not want your help, Nontu!!" Lexa stood up and glared angrily at him as she stepped forward.

_"This version of me had nothing to do with that shit and you know it, Lex. I have two legs, one arm and I see just fine with these."_ Jake replied, gesturing to his body and he was right. _No robotic limbs or eyes just… Nontu looking exactly as he was before she became Heda._

"You're the way I remembered you…" Lexa trailed off, berating herself for wanting to rush into his arms after what happened between them. _I banished him for killing innocents while he was a Ripa and took his place as Heda. Then he showed up looking like Clarke and pretended to care, only to hurt me. Forcing Clarke to torture me then have the nerve to say it was to help us both._

_"Sha, ai yongon. That abominable version of me is in Klark's flame, not yours. I love you, more than anyone or anything. I don't have answers for why he… I did that. I would give anything to be able to have stopped it! I am_ **_not_ ** _that man and I have no idea how I became that monster."_ Jake’s expression was sincere and seemed to be truthful, yet it didn’t explain why he was showing himself now.

"You ignored me, every single time I asked for your guidance!!" Lexa argued, shaking her head and recalling the dozens of times she repeated the phrase with him. _He said his spirit would come to me if I repeated it… now I repeat it with Madi._ Jake stepped closer and sighed, giving her a sad smile as he sat down.

_"I wasn't sure if you would be able to see me without hating and blaming yourself. Regardless of what the other version of me said, you are_ _not_ _responsible for me getting banished,_ _I am_ _. That’s why I’m here to help, I don’t want you and Klark to repeat history.”_ Jake offered in a kind tone as his daughter took a seat across from him and gave him her full attention.

_“I wanted so badly to believe the Spirits were telling me to save your mother from Maunon. I loved your mother as much as you love Klark. She was my world and they took her from both of us. You love Klark more than you ever loved Costia and I won't watch you go through that again. I won't let the two of you to make the same mistake I did. Misinterpreting the messages from the Spirits cost me everything. I want to help you both Lex, please let me."_ Jake gave her a desperate look and the brunette took a breath, then closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Did you know? The truth?" Lexa opened her eyes to find her father shaking his head with a grim expression.

_"No, I only know what Klark has shared with you about Trig and the origin of Nightblood. My mind left this Flame before I became Wanheda, so I'm not privy to that information. I swear to you that I had no idea about the children taken from Shadow Valley and those taken from the bunker in Azgeda. You know that I would_ **_never_ ** _have allowed it to continue if I did."_ Jake promised and the brunette nodded in agreement, her father was never like that. He was named Wanheda while still Heda because of his tendency to choose peace over violence.

"I do. Becca knows the truth behind everything but she isn't being forthcoming." Lexa grumbled and chewed the inside of her cheek in frustration.

_"That is because I blocked those memories, not even I have access to them until they are revealed. It wasn’t until you discovered the Shall_ _ow Valley bunker that I remembered it and I’m still uncertain about Azgeda. I remember visiting the bunker eighty-five years ago, but not the details of my visit."_ Becca stated as she appeared, standing next to Lexa's father and the brunette gave her a questioning look.

"Why? Why would you block the memories?" The brunette demanded and the scientist shook her head with a somewhat confused expression. 

_"I'm afraid I'm not certain, at least not until Klark shares more knowledge with you."_ Becca answered and Heda let out a sigh, then pointed to the journals.

"Are these sacred texts or are they fictitious?" Lexa asked and by Becca’s expression, she did know the answer to that question as she averted her eyes. _She doesn’t want to answer… I should have known._

_"You already know the answer to that, Lex. Klark kept it from you because she was trying to protect you from the truth. She said that no matter what she told you, it would take something from you. These books made us both and all of our people who we are today. Every word of it is most likely bullshit propaganda created by a psychopath scientist that kidnaps kids."_ Jake grumbled, shooting a spiteful look at Becca and she rolled her eyes.

_"I take offense to that…"_ The scientist bit back and Jake shook his head defiantly, pointing his finger a few inches from her face.

_"I don't give a shit how you take it… you lied to our people, created a false history and spoon fed it to us. You exchanged helpless children like property and then you had the cowardice to hide it even from yourself. Let me guess, too afraid we might judge you for your sins? You deserved to die the way you did, Becca."_ Jake barked angrily at the scientist and Becca glared at him, moving into his personal space.

" _So did you Jake… torturing your own daughter when she needed your help and love!! You are just as much of a monster as I am!"_ The scientist had fury in both her voice and expression, causing Lexa to roll her eyes. _I share my mind with people that hate her, just didn’t realize Nontu hated Becca as much as the other Spirits._

_"How_ **_dare_ ** _you!!! You know I had nothing to do with that!! We were_ **_both_ ** _helpless to stop it, bitch!!"_ Jake had that look on his face that he got when he was disrespected by a clan leader and it usually meant he was going to fight them. The brunette scanned Becca, finding her looking just as likely to fight. _I don’t have time for this!!_

"Em pleni!! If you two are going to act like my daughter on a bad day, do it somewhere else so I can focus!" Lexa interjected with a harsh tone and Becca let out a sigh, then disappeared.

_"You have my word that I will come to you whenever you call on my Spirit from this day forward. I'm so proud of you Lex, for loving Klark enough to share the burden of the truth. Knowing that you have found true happiness and started a family with Madi… I can't tell you how happy that makes me. See ya around, kid."_ Jake gave his daughter a smile and disappeared, leaving Lexa completely spun emotionally. The brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Knowing that she couldn't allow the emotional baggage with her father distract her from her goal. _Did I just think the phrase emotional baggage? I really am spending too much time around Raven and Octavia. Dammit, Lexa focus!!_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next Morning**

  
  
  


The brunette found herself struggling to read the journals, pouring over each sentence three or four times before moving to the next. _How much of this was made up? Why go to so much trouble to write a fake history? What was Becca trying to hide?_ After spending all day and night reading, she felt like her head was going to explode.

_"You should burn them, Leksa."_ Sheidheda offered as he appeared before her and Lexa's breath hitched, fighting the fear that always crept up when he showed himself.

_"I always told my sister that religion was a waste of time, but she loved it so much that I indulged her. Wanheda's knowledge is only proof that I was right and my baby sister has proven to be too much of a coward to face the truth. But you aren't, you're going to bring an end to Becca's lies so our people can evolve. Destroy the Maunon once and for all, you have the power and strength with Wanheda by your side. Wipe them out or they will do the same to you."_ Sheidheda had a wicked smile on his face, the same as every time that he suggested that she wasn’t living up to her potential. _Do not trust him. He always tries to convince me I’m meant to conquer the world and I should kill anyone that doesn’t agree with me._

"Gon we, Sheidheda! I'm not interested in anything you have to say!" Lexa clenched her jaw and glared at him, receiving a triumphant smile in return. _Why does he look like he’s won?_

_"How many times have I told you not to listen to Titus and his band of religious zealots? They used those journals to control Natblidas and it has to end! Now you finally know they are all lies, you will free our people from their control! I will help you."_ Sheidheda smirked and Lexa shook her head defiantly, refusing to listen to anything he had to say.

"I said I am not interested!" Lexa shouted.

_"Becca made it all up and you know it! The past is a lie, burn it down and rise from the ashes as the fearless leader you were born to be! You and Wanheda can destroy Maunon and make them pay for what they did to us! Becca doesn’t know the truth about the bunker in Azgeda, I do... let me tell you the truth, Leksa."_ The man smiled expectantly and the brunette shook her head.

"You don't know anything, now leave!" Lexa demanded, face red with anger and the man merely chuckled.

_"I know more than you do, child… so much more than you can imagine. All you have to do is ask."_ Sheidheda grinned and it reminded her of all those nights after she first became Heda that he haunted her.

"I want **nothing** from you!" Lexa shouted and Sheidheda rushed forward, stopping inches in front of her.

_"I came from Azgeda, girl! Becca and Aleks may have hidden the truth from you, I will not. Think! Stop listening to your Sedas and the Spirits that have only spread their lies, like the mindless sheep they are! Has Klark told you about your family yet?"_ Sheidheda smiled widely, as if he were the sole bearer of information that she needed and she refused to give in. 

"Em pleni! Ban au!" She demanded, yet again and saw that he had no intention of leaving until he said what he wanted to say. 

_“The first Wanheda and Heda are your great great grandparents. Their son, Aleks was the second Heda, his oldest daughter was the fourth and your father was the seventh. It is your birthright to rule our people, Leksa. You have greatness in your blood, fulfil your destiny and conquer the world. It would appear that it is the destiny of my family to aid your family in fulfilling that purpose. My sister continued to serve after my death and continues to this day."_ The evil Spirit asked and she crumpled her brow in confusion. _If they were in the Flame, surely they would have shown themselves. Why does he keep mentioning his sister?_

"I don't know who you are talking about…"

_"Wanheda's Fleimkepa, Agota. She is my baby sister and her birth was the catalyst for deal made with the Azgeda bunker. Agota and I are part of the reason the Reapings began, though she was far too young to remember any of that. Wanheda started the Azgeda Reapings seventy eight years ago, one week after Agota was born."_ Sheidheda now had a triumphant smile on his face, obviously aware that Lexa saw Agatha like family. _No, I don’t believe you!!_

"Agatha couldn’t possibly be related to a monster like you! You're lying…" Lexa shouted at the Spirit and he gave her a frustrated look.

_"Maunon set off gas in the middle of the night, took my father, mother and I from the village. They did things to us... hooked us up to machines, put metal spikes in our skin and drilled us for our precious Nightblood. I remember what they did to our people, they took nearly two hundred adults and children. We were there for seven months, I thought I would never know anything but pain and suffering again. They called us freaks, said they needed us so they could go to the ground. By the time Heda Aleks and Wanheda rescued us, there were only twenty five of us left. Agota was born there. I was your daughter's age when I watched our mother bleed out in that horrible lab after my sister was born."_ Sheidheda had a distant stare as he spoke, as if he were reliving the experience while he spoke and yet it could be a lie. _He will manipulate you, if you let him._

"NO!! I don't believe you!!"

_"See for yourself, girl…"_ Sheidheda stepped forward and touched Lexa's forehead, sending her into his memories.

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ark Two Bunker**

**Seventy Eight Years Ago**

  
  
  


"Agostos, can you hear me? Something's happening, please wake up… I'm scared!" Freya's voice brought him out of his slumber and the boy looked around, trying to gather his surroundings. The boy was strapped to a table with metal spikes in his arms, legs and one in the back of his head, as usual. It took only a moment for him to spot his mother and it immediately brought tears to his eyes, her ebony blood was soaking the floor. The memory of watching her die slowly as she begged her son to protect his newborn sister and find a way out of the bunker. _They just let her die…_

_"_ Promise me, Agostos… Heda will come... I know he will… you must be strong... for your sister. Em laik Agota kom Azgedakru. Shil yu strisis op, hod em in. Ai hod yu in feva, ai goufa. (She is Agatha of Ice Nation. Protect your little sister, love her. I love you always, my child.)" His mother begged with a weak voice and the moment the boy swore that he would take care of the newborn, Nomon died. Agostos gulped hard and forced himself to look at Freya, who was in her cage to his right. She had fresh bandages and her ebony blood was bleeding through. _They must’ve drained her first… I have to protect her and Agota, I promised._

"I'm awake... so tired… I can't move... I'm tied down… where's Agota? Can you see her?" The boy felt so exhausted, every inch of him hurt and yet he knew he must keep his word to his mother. 

"The doctor took her to the bad room after you fell asleep… I couldn't stop them! I'm sorry, Agostos!" Freya's voice cracked as she spoke, she was weak from being drained and Agostos knew that once he found a way out, Freya would go with them. _I have to protect them!!_

"No! They don't come back from there, that's where they took the other babies!! I have to get out of this, we have to stop them and get out of here!" August tried to squirm, feeling a sudden burst of energy but the spikes caused pain to rip through his body. A loud boom came from behind him and the room filled with smoke.

"Aleks, get the boy on the table and I'll get the ones in cages." A man's voice ordered, Agostos smiled to see the man with brown hair and green eyes in front of him. _Heda! He came to save us from Maunon like mom said he would!!_

"It's okay, Agostos. We're going to get all of you out of here." Heda Aleks said with a kind voice and began to remove the spikes and straps.

"Heda, my baby sister… they're going to kill her… she's in that bad room… she's just a baby. Mom made me promise to protect her..." Agostos looked across the room, tears filled his eyes as he took in the sight of his mother. 

"Shh, it's okay. We will find her, ai swega em klin. Nontu, can you see inside the next room?" Aleks look outside of the boy’s vision and Agostos felt relieved, knowing the legendary Wanheda was here as well. _I’ve never met Wanheda, he is always travelling. They say he can’t be defeated..._

"Shit, they have babies in there hooked up to machines! Keep an eye on the kids, I'll take care of the Maunon in the room but I'll need help carrying them out of the bunker. The kids that are able to walk will have to help us." Wanheda said as Heda helped the boy sit upright and Agostos stared at him with wide eyes.

The boy had heard of Wanheda, but never actually saw him before. His hair was gray, but that was the only thing about him that looked normal. He had dark glass over his eyes, stood too upright and had strange arms. The man walked up to the steel door and punched it, causing the door to fly off the hinges. His other arm changed before their eyes and loud popping sounds came from it as he stepped through the door. _What is he?_

"It's okay strik gona, Wanheda won't hurt you. I promise you the Maunon will never harm you again and they will pay for what they have done." Aleks said as he lifted the boy off the table and Freya ran forward to hug him.

"Agota is still in there…"

"I’ve got her, strik gona." Wanheda said as he entered with Agatha in his arms and knelt down so the boy could see her. "She's going to be okay, I'll carry her out for you. Can you help him walk, strik gona?" Adam gave the boy a kind smile and looked to his left at the girl. 

"Sha, Wanheda." Freya replied and gave him a warm smile as she offered for the boy to lean on her. The other children were handed infants to carry out of the bunker, twelve Nightblood infants and thirteen Nightblood children, all that was left of two hundred Azgedakru. "Heda, have you seen my Nontu and Nomon? Maunon took them but we haven't seen anyone but Agostos' nomon." Freya asked as they made their way to the hallway and the grim look on Aleks' face could only mean they were dead. 

"I'm sorry, Freya. We were too late…" Heda answered with a remorseful sigh and the boy couldn't help but wonder why this had happened. _Why did they take us? Why did they hurt us and kill our parents? I don't understand…_ The other children thought the adults were all dead, until they brought his pregnant mother into the lab the day before. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Nomon._ Heda and Wanheda led them through the hallways until they reached the main door, then Wanheda handed Agota to Heda.

"I will take care of of Maunon, you take the Natblidas to Polis and…”

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fleimkepa Temple Library**

**Afternoon**

  
  


Lexa gasped for air as she sat up in her chair and was surprised to find that Sheidheda was gone.

“It’s alright, Leksa. I sent Agostos away and I will do my best to keep him away from you in the future. He was a good boy, decent Heda at first but when Freya was killed it destroyed him. He became cruel, blamed their daughter for her death and treated the poor girl with cruelty the rest of his life.” A man with brown hair and green eyes said, as he gave her a kind smile, Lexa realized who he was.

“Heda Aleks…”

“Alexander Jensen is my proper name, though you’d know me as Aleks kom Trikru. I believe you were named after my daughter Alexandria, she looks and acts almost exactly like you. I would introduce the two of you, but we aren’t on the best of terms at the moment. None of the Spirits in the Flame are, we’ve all been rather busy blaming each other for what is happening now.” Alexander let out a sigh of frustration and though the brunette had thousands of questions, she had to know if it was true.

“Did your father create the Reapings in Azgeda?” Lexa asked and the green eyed man nodded his head. There was no denying they were family, the similarities between Aleks and her father were uncanny. _Is that why I’m just now seeing him? He has shown me memories, but never his face until now._

“Sha, Leksa. Nontu made them an offer, though I’m afraid only he and Klark know all of the details. I do know that it was not meant to become what it is today, it was supposed to be voluntary and only offered to adults that were able to handle radiation. Once a year, our people would visit and offer those that could live above ground a place among our people and show them how to survive. In return, Ark Two would never use their missiles and tech against our people. Agostos changed the rules of the Reapings when he became Heda fifty years ago and gave the key to his daughter to keep safe. Nia was proof of the phrase the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree...” Alex answered and Lexa shook her head in disbelief, considering her own family tree.

“What does that say about me? Becca kidnapped children, both she and Adam created a false history of our people!” Lexa replied with a frustrated tone and Alex gave her a kind smile, the same one her father was known for. _That must be why I’m just now meeting him, if he showed himself before I would think he was Nontu._

“I grew up learning the same lies you did, Leksa. Nomon and Nontu never told me the truth. When Klark told you what my father had shown her, I was just as surprised as you. I want to help you both. You and Klark have the same opportunity as my parents did. Only I have faith that you will succeed where they failed and you must find a way to make peace with the bunkers. Something dangerous is coming, I don’t know what it is but all of the Spirits can feel it. What Klark knows must be the key to discovering what that danger is, because it started when she began to have nightmares. My father never did anything without reason and I think that is why he chose to speak the truth now. Share Klark’s burden, learn all she knows and I will help you figure out what it means. Agostos was right about one thing, ruling our people is in your blood and I know you will be able to lead our people through whatever it is that is coming. If you should ever need me, just call me by name and I will come to your aid. Go back to Klark and your daughter. Keep them close, their love gives you strength and together you can face anything. Farewell for now, Heda.” Alex finished with a smile and disappeared, leaving a very exhausted Lexa behind. The brunette looked at the pile of journals on the table, realizing that she had managed to get through them all somehow.

“ALIE? Did you save everything?” Lexa asked as she stood and stretched, immediately regretting it. _I don’t recall eating or drinking anything since the sun came up. I’m going to pay for that…_

“Affirmative, Lexa. All of Becca’s journals have been uploaded. Shall I prepare the Hovercraft for your Journey to Blue Cliff?” ALIE replied and Lexa nodded, looking forward to seeing her family again.

“Yes, thank you.” Lexa said as she exited the library and ran directly into Gaia, who’s eyes were wide. 

“Heda? Are you just now leaving from yesterday?” Gaia looked concerned, likely berating herself for not realizing that Lexa was still there. _Granted I locked myself in the library and asked for privacy._

“Sha, Gaia. I lost track of time it seems… I am heading to the Hovercraft now.” Lexa answered and the young Fleimkepa gave her a smile.

“I will have some food prepared for your journey, you must be starving. I will send it to the Hovercraft.” Gaia offered and the brunette gave her a relieved smile. _I was going to stop in the markets and grab something. I suppose Agatha is rubbing off on Gaia with her belief that they are here to serve us any way they can._

“Mochof, Fleimkepa.”

  
  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blue Cliff**

**Landing Zone**

**Three a.m.**

  
  
  


Lexa stepped off the ramp of the Hovercraft, looking around at the village and noting the changes since she left two days ago. The camp had grown, likely due to the survivors of Azgeda and yet was surprisingly silent. _We are at war with a bunker and yet from the outside, it seems peaceful._ Agatha held a video conference with all of the Ambassadors and Generals while in route to Blue Cliff and advised them of the situation. Her description was brief, there was so much to do with the need to evacuate Azgedakru from their lands and aid the wounded. _That's yet another headache to be dealt with, how did this happen? Olson said that things were going smoothly and the Chancellor had agreed to meet, then Clarke sent word Olson was captured._

Lexa headed to their tent and was pleasantly surprised to find Clarke passed out at the table, surrounded by dozens of drawings. The brunette carefully scanned the blonde's artwork, finding drawings of Adam and Alex. _Of all the Spirits, Sheidheda was the first to show me Adam and not Becca._ _Klark probably thinks that I decided to ignore the truth about our people because I haven’t asked for more yet._ The brunette brushed a stray golden lock of hair aside, smiling down at the sleeping beauty and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. _The bravest, smartest, most beautiful and most stubborn woman in the world loves me._

"You're back!" Madi stated sleepily as she exited her section of the tent and the brunette gave her a warm smile. _We've started a family with Madi and I'm going to propose! A beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter, I never considered that I might have this kind of happiness._

"Sha, ai goufa." Lexa replied quietly as the girl ran forward, the brunette knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"Can I sleep with you and Clarke until it's time for us to go train?" Madi asked and the brunette couldn't hide the surprise on her face. _The last time we talked about training, she said that she would set the tent on fire if I forced her to._

"Sha ai yongon, we still have a few hours before the sun comes up." Lexa answered and gave the girl a proud smile, ecstatic that the child had changed her mind. _I assume Agatha had something to do with it, I know Clarke asked her to speak to Madi._ Lexa lifted Clarke and gestured for Madi to lead the way, noticing the smell of ale on the blonde's breath. _She must have had more than one cup of ale, otherwise she would have woken up already._

Lexa placed the blonde on the bed and pulled the furs over her, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Madi crawled to the center of the bed and patted the empty spot beside her for Lexa to join them, causing a bright smile. The brunette removed her boots and scooted under the furs, wrapping her arms around her two favorite people. _This is heaven and I never want it to end!!_

"We're in a war." Madi whispered, looking up at her and the brunette nodded, with a somber face. _I hate that she has to live through a war… she must have so many questions._

"Sha, strikon. I don't have the details yet, I will discuss it with Klark when she wakes up and then I will answer any questions you may have." Lexa replied quietly as the child looked up at her and shrugged.

"Roan is a bad general that doesn't listen. He tried to kill Agatha and betray you guys." Madi replied and Lexa smiled in wonder at the girl’s revelation. _I suppose I should be asking her questions then._

"Oh? Where did you hear that?"

"Agatha told me… she said Roan is a fool. She's nice and smart and really strong too, I like her." Madi answered with a smile and the brunette nodded in agreement. _It_ **_was_ ** _Agatha that convinced her to train. I need to speak with her in the morning about her brother… or maybe just let it be. If Agatha wanted me to know about Sheidheda, she would have told me. She is nothing like him and perhaps she wants to forget him._

"So do I, Madi. Now get some rest so you won't be grumpy during training." Lexa placed a kiss on the top of her head and closed her eyes, hoping for some rest. The brunette spent the whole flight obsessing over the journals and her conversations with the Spirits, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa." Madi whispered, bringing a wide smile to the brunette’s face.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim, ai yongon." Lexa replied and remembered Alex’s words as she drifted into sleep. _Keep them close, their love gives you strength and together you can face anything._

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! I love to get feedback. Next chapter will have Raven working with Clexa to keep Azgeda out of their lands.


	7. Solutions and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tries to come up with a way to keep Azgedakru out of Azgeda. Madi starts training with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments. Hope you enjoy!

**Blue Cliff**

**Raven's Tent**

**Morning**

  
  


"So, this is what Sonchakru calls a vacation… evacuating the wounded and setting up relief camps?" Luna offered with a smirk as Raven paced back and forth in the tent anxiously. _I have to figure out a way to do this without starting a civil war or making the war with the bunker worse… also don't make our Commanders do anything Hitler. Sure, no problem Griff… ugh, why did I agree to this job?!?_

Raven was given the official title of Tek Wormana, so everything to do with tech above the average Grounder, went through her. _Getting ALIE into the bunker computers... finding a way to keep Azgedakru out of Azgeda... set up communications between all clans… oh yeah, and training Grounders on how to use a Hovercraft or Rover._ It wasn't easy but in truth, Raven thrived on it. Having a problem to solve fueled her soul, even when she was on a tech ban. The engineer spent countless days and nights patching up Floukru's oil rig while serving her sentence for her crimes. _My punishment wasn't all bad..._

"Nope, our idea of a vacation **does not** involve a war, **but** ai laik Reivon kom Sonchakru. The purpose of Sonchakru is to help others heal and rebuild, no matter who or what situation. Refugee camps and medical teams is kind of our thing." The engineer closed her eyes and sighed, considering how this must seem to the Floukru leader. "Luna, I'm so sorry that this is happening NOW of all times..." Raven stopped pacing, took a seat on the bed and gave the Floukru leader a frown. _This is exactly why I suck at relationships, I go psycho obsessive compulsive when I have a problem to solve._

The engineer was beyond grateful that the Commanders gave her a Hovercraft of her own to use as she saw fit. She loved the freedom of travelling all over the coalition, though she made regular visits to Floukru to spend time with a certain clan leader. It was casual at first, then a couple weeks ago she and Luna decided to give it a go. When Clarke suggested Raven and Luna join them for two weeks, this **was not** what she had imagined. _We picked the most peaceful clans to visit because I'm an official General and wanted a laid back trip. This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing couple of weeks and instead I'm working on avoiding a war._

"Don't be sorry Reivon, this is who you are and I knew it when I met you, you have a brilliant mind. Being Wormana is an important role among our people and I am happy to help you anyway I can. Besides, I have excellent company." Luna smiled as she wrapped her arms around the engineer and gave the engineer a soft kiss. _Thank god she understands… our first trip as an actual couple and it gets scrapped five minutes later for another fucking war._

"Damn right, best company a girl could ask for, in my opinion." The engineer replied with a cocky smirk and tone, causing the Floukru leader to chuckle. "I just need to figure out a way to keep the refugees away from their homes and then we can go back to the vacation part. Can I bounce some ideas off you?" Raven raised an eyebrow and the Floukru leader smiled then gave her a nod. 

"Sha, strik sora. I take it that Klark does not like the idea of those tracker tattoos you mentioned?" Luna quirked an eyebrow and the engineer shook her head, chewing on her bottom lip. _In theory a great idea, but not from Azgeda's point of view or Clarke's or mine actually. It's practically slavery. This has to be something that doesn't make them seem like dictators..._

" **I** don't like it… I hate it. I'm just not sure how to control thousands of people without Clarke and Lexa becoming tyrants. You know our people better than I do, am I looking at this the wrong way?" Raven asked as her mind was overflowing with possibilities, both good and bad. _If we do this the wrong way we could pay for it big time. I should think like a Grounder… what would_ **_they_ ** _understand in this circumstance?_

"People are very difficult to control and far more difficult to predict, even when they get along with each other. I consider myself incredibly blessed to not be in Leksa and Klark's place right now. Each clan is different in their trade, customs and beliefs. The base of our history and religion is mostly the same across the coalition, yet there are slight changes. Most of us are fighters by necessity and farmers, fishermen or hunters by trade. Azgeda is a whole other… what was that phrase again?" Luna gave the engineer a questioning glance. _Fence of some kind? It'd have to be a big one… Azgeda border is two hundred fifty eight miles… The metal alone would be hard to find and create..._

"Ballgame or ball park." Raven offered, then continued to brainstorm. It would take every Aug to put up a fence. Finding all the metal that would be needed, then building it and even then it might be too late to stop stragglers. _Boom! We're all dead!_

"Sha. Azgedakru are mercenaries by trade and they believe in sole sufficiency above all else. They will spy, fight or kill for a price. Kindness is weakness in their eyes and they will never give without wanting something in return. They respect strength and after Nia, **violence** is what they see as strength. Leksa and Klark cannot allow any member of Azgedakru to believe they are weak. If they do, someone else will copy Nia because she has tortured them into believing that Leksa is weak. Em laik hakas fechas. (They are like rabid dogs.)" Luna offered as Raven stood up and began to pace again. _Dogs… something about that makes..._

"Rabid dogs!!! We could use shock collars... only that's totally slavery too, fuck! What's a way to make a shock collar without them having to wear an actual collar?" The engineer closed her eyes, trying to imagine a way to make it work. _Collars are no better than trackers, unless there's a way to do it without actual collars._

"I don't know what a shock collar is…" The Floukru leader had an utterly confused look on her face.

"It's this collar that you put on someone to keep them in line. If they do something you don't like, they get shocked with electricity. It hurts pretty bad, so in theory they won't try again." Raven explained. _Electric fence maybe? But there's always a way around that if you cut the right wire or an animal gets cooked by accident. I cry at ancient cat videos, seeing a bunch of animals die at the hands of my invention would ruin me._

"Why would someone want to do something like that to another person?" Luna had a horrified look on her face and Raven couldn't help but smile at her reaction. _I finally understand what Clarke meant about how cute Lexa is when she learns new things. Grounders are always surprised at the way things were before… but they speak fucking computer code! Their entire existence mystifies me. To be based on technology but so unaware of it..._

"Before Praimfaya there were hundreds of thousands of violent criminals, most were Augs, like Clarke. The laws were fucked up back then and they ended up turning good people into animals... like I did to Clarke." Raven stopped and gulped hard at those awful memories for a moment before she continued. "The prisons were overcrowded and understaffed so they used collars to control them. Think of thousands of feral people as powerful as Clarke trapped in a cage and that's what it was like. When humans started killing the planet, they started sending the prisoners off world to work off their prison sentences." Raven informed the Floukru leader fighting a swell of emotion and Luna narrowed her eyes. _According to Clarke, Becca used the Nightblood Solution to help them survive on the mining planets with high radiation. They were good people driven mad by monsters like me..._

"These criminals... were on the Ark with you?" Luna asked and the engineer shook her head, back to running through ideas in her mind. _Forced labor is still slavery, can't use that… Prisons maybe?_

"Nope, nearly a thousand ships left Earth before the world ended, non criminals left to build new colonies on other planets and all of the criminals headed to hundreds of mining operations throughout the galaxy." Raven began pacing faster, as if the speed would somehow help a brilliant thought pop into her head. With her new and improved leg brace, she no longer limped and felt very little pain, making her able to move unhindered. The engineer's mind was racing with possibilities that she wasn't verbalizing. _We could use the underground Prison, or send them to the Ark… again the slavery issue and it would take a massive effort. Nope, something else… there has to be something that allows for free will. That way they can't blame Clarke and Lexa._

"So there are other people in space?" Luna was beginning to look like she was watching a tennis match as she tried to follow the engineer.

"Yep, thousands of people. Don't worry, the closest colony is a hundred year nap through space and they're piloted by an AI until they reach their destination, so they probably just woke up from... Ohh shit!!! Cryo sleep… that could work!! Ugh, nevermind, that requires rounding up all Azgedakru forcing them to take a six months long nap… **shit!!** " Raven's kicked her worktable in frustration, breaking the wooden leg and dozens of parts fell to the ground. _This is what I get for making an indestructible cybernetic leg brace…_ The engineer dropped to the ground and began cleaning up the mess, realizing that Luna probably thought she was completely crazy by now.

"None of that makes any sense to me… Jok!" Luna hopped off the bed to help her and immediately stepped on a screw that had fallen on the ground. _Good job, Raven. Invite a girl on a vacation, get stuck working and then she gets hurt 'cos I have too much shit in my tent._

"Shit, are you okay? I'm sorry!" Raven rushed over with wide eyes, internally blaming herself and grabbed a med kit. _Dammit!!! So this relationship just took a shit..._

"Chil you daun strik sora, it’s just a little blood and I have had much worse. Nothing to… Reivon, are you ok?" The Floukru leader replied with a smile as the engineer placed a band-aid on her foot and then Raven switched moods as she stared at the ebony blood in shock. _Holy shit! Nightblood! That's it!!_

"Luna, you are a fucking genius!! I have to run the numbers by ALIE, but I'm pretty sure you just solved our problem." Raven smiled widely, then cupped the Floukru leader's face and gave her several kisses. "Thank you, thank you!"

"What exactly did I come up with?" Luna gave her a questioning look as the engineer started to get dressed.

"A brilliant fucking idea that Azgeda can't blame the Commanders for if they die trying to go home. I have to tell Clarke, get ALIE and Corvin working on it, then I'll be back. Once everything is up and running, we are going to the Island to finish our vacation uninterrupted, ai swega." Raven explained as she threw on her shoes and headed to the command tent without further adieu.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


**Command Tent**

  
  


"Klark, guess what… Leksa's home!" Madi announced happily the moment the blonde's eyes were open and Clarke smiled brightly at the child, then shifted her gaze to the sleeping brunette. _She must've carried me and Madi probably asked to spend the rest of the night in our bed._

"I can see that… shall we wake her up with hugs and kisses?" Clarke gave the girl a mischievous smile and Madi immediately nodded. _Look at what we have now… we went from ‘love is weakness’ to a family cuddle session in the bed. This is exactly what I meant when I said there should be more to life than just survival..._

"Sha!" Madi replied with a smirk and the two blue eyed girls bombarded the sleeping beauty with pecks all over her face. Lexa looked around for a moment, blinking slowly before spotting her assailants and smiled wide. "Is it time for training? I want to be a Wormana so I can scout with Octavia and Lincoln!" The girl looked excited, which was a surprise given how outspoken she was about training in the past. _I need to thank Agatha again. I can already see that it made Lexa's day to hear that Madi actually wants to train._

"Sha, ai strikon. Get dressed and eat some breakfast, then go to Raven's tent. She has a training sword and armor she made especially for you. I will meet you at the training circle in one hour." Lexa smiled proudly at their daughter and pulled Clarke closer with a hungry look as the girl scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Sha, Seda." Madi replied running out of their bedroom and the blonde grabbed the brunette by the shirt, pulling her into a deep kiss. _About damn time we got some privacy!_

"Welcome back, baby." Clarke gave the brunette a lovestruck grin as she pulled away then began placing kisses down her jaw and neck. "I missed you… did you miss me?" The blonde moved her hands to the hem of Lexa's shirt and the brunette sat up in bed to remove it, before capturing Clarke's lips again.

"Mm-hmm." Lexa hummed between kisses as she lifted the blonde's shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. The blonde made quick work of removing the brunette's chest bindings and shifted them so Clarke was on top of her. The brunette lifted her hips so the blonde could remove her pants, while also removing Clarke’s chest bindings. _I wish we had more time…_ The blonde tossed both of their clothes and undergarments over the edge of the bed.

"You could've… given us… more than… an hour…" Clarke mumbled, kissing her way from the brunette's collarbone to her breasts just as a sudden waft of cold air entered the room. _What the..._

"Griff! I know what to do about Azgeda... Oh shit, shit, shit!" Raven was almost shouting as she entered their bedroom unannounced and then stood in shock as they scrambled to cover themselves with the furs. _Seriously? So much for alone time…_ "Sorry! I didn’t know Heda was back… I'll just uh… be in the other room... trying to forget that I saw any of this." The engineer rambled as she backed out of the room, leaving the two flustered Commanders behind.

"Fuck...give us a minute, Rae." Clarke replied with a grumble and buried her face in Lexa's chest, groaning with frustration. _I should have insisted we go to the Island or Haven for the rest of our vacation. We'd have actual doors to keep them out instead of stupid tent flaps..._ "I fucking hate our jobs sometimes, babe. We are definitely... making time later... to finish... what we started." The blonde placed several wet kisses back up the brunette's body and then gave her a wicked smirk. 

"I will always make time for you, niron." Lexa promised and Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“It just has to fit in between our daughter, our people and the war we’re in at the moment. The life of Heda and Wanheda, avoiding one war after the next because it is the duty of Natblidas to protect our people.” The blonde pouted dramatically, mostly because the last two days was the longest she and Lexa had been apart. As intimidating as she may look with metal limbs and robotic eyes, she was still an eighteen year old girl that needed her girlfriend. Clarke was not prepared for how hard she would take the separation from the brunette. _Rationally, it’s been two days and I need to man up. But we haven’t been apart for more than half a day since we defeated Azplana, not counting after my surgery. Which she was present for and I was asleep, so still together. God… when did I get so reliant on another person?_

“We will make time, ai swega." Lexa replied with a soft kiss and rested her forehead against Clarke’s for a few moments. _My favorite person… her and Madi. Needing my family isn’t a bad thing, is it?_

“I’ll hold you to that, Lex.” The blonde frowned and Lexa chuckled before pulling her into a kiss.

“Ai swega em klin, Klark. **You** are my world, you and Madi. Say the word and I’ll build us a hut in the middle of the forest, the rest of the world can go fuck themselves. It doesn’t matter as long as you and Madi are with me.” The brunette promised as she pulled away and Clarke smiled widely with tears in her eyes, knowing that Lexa meant what she said.

“I know and love you so much for that, Lex.” The blonde replied followed with a passionate kiss just as a loud coughing sound filled the air. _Stupid fucking, tent flaps!! Next vacation is to Haven or someplace with walls and doors… As far away from war and politics as possible._

“Yep! I'm still here… not listening to the gag worthy love proclamations.... just waiting to give you my idea so I can go back to **my** vacation… that the war interrupted.” Raven piped in and the two Commanders sighed, then reluctantly crawled out of bed to get dressed. The blonde regretted leaving the warmth of the bed immediately as the brisk air in the tent hit her. The days were getting colder and shorter, the blonde was grateful that Lexa was so warm blooded. They entered the main area of the tent, finding the engineer sitting on Lexa's throne and it caused a wide smile to fill the blonde's face. _Lex is totally gonna freak._

"This is surprisingly comfortable for a bunch of sticks…" Raven and Clarke exchanged smirks, having made bets on Lexa's reaction a few days before. As they suspected, a flash of murderous intent crossed Lexa's face when she spotted the engineer on her throne. _She's so possessive over her things and it's so fucking adorable._

"Out of the throne, Reivon." The brunette gave Raven a stern look and received a smart ass look in return. _This should be good..._

"Madi throws a temper tantrum and you let her sit in your throne, yet the well behaved adult is a no go. I see how it is." The engineer retorted as she stood up and Clarke burst into a giggle, then placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"She has a point, babe. So what's this idea of yours?" The blonde asked, leaning against the table in the room and she noticed that someone stacked her drawings neatly while she slept, most likely Lexa. _I drew them last night after having another nightmare..._ _I wonder if Lexa’s given up on the truth… I gave her a week to decide and it’s been two… is that why she said she’s willing to walk away?_

"A Nightblood fence, like the one at the Island and Haven. We post signs along the fence in both Trig and gonasleng warning them of the danger, leaving their lives in their own hands. It will kill any red-bloods that try to cross and we don't have to use any concentration camp tactics. A couple dozen disciplined Nightbloods are easier to control than thousands of red-bloods that want to go back home, don't you think?" Raven looked to the Commanders for approval and the blonde's face lit up at her solution. _No trackers, chains or anything else drastic. Just a blatant warning that if they cross this line, they die from the radiation in a matter of seconds. Just like the ones Becca and Adam set up around Polis when the first Nightbloods were still children._

"That's perfect, Reivon. How long will it take to put up?" Clarke asked, noting the look of confusion on Lexa's face and remembering she was out of the loop. _Agatha didn't have time to go over details, Lex probably has no idea what we have to do._

"I ran the numbers by ALIE and Corvin, they have the cybernetics lab putting the posts together now. I should be able to get started installing them in a few hours. It'll be a **ton** of back and forth trips on the Hovercrafts over several days, we’ll need all of them. If we pull together all the Augs as well and use their brute strength to make the post holes, we can probably get it up in a week or so. All we have to do is place the posts every quarter mile and activate it, ALIE does the rest." Raven replied confidently and the blonde started running her own numbers on her heads up display. _It will be a big job, but with some help, it'll be a week to a week and a half max. We have to keep them away in the meantime..._

"ALIE, put me through to Indra kom Trikru." Clarke ordered and AI's voice filled the air as the blonde met Lexa’s eyes.

"One moment, Clarke."

"Lex, we have to keep all Azgedakru out of Azgeda for six months or Ark Two launches missiles. If we can do it, they talk peace. Remember the Nightblood fence at the island? Do you think it will work?" Clarke gave the quickest explanation she could, knowing that Lexa would be able fill the gaps on her own.

"Sha, Klark. The only living Nightblood from Azgedakru is Aden and he has never actually been to Azgeda, the others would not see it worth the trouble. A Nightblood fence will work." Lexa replied with a thoughtful look on her face and the blonde nodded in agreement.

"If we place the Trikru army along the border, they can hold everyone back while Sonchakru installs the fence. We should probably warn the Ark Two bunker, we don't want them thinking we're mounting an assault." Clarke offered, chewing on her bottom lip to help her think while her display ran thousands of simulations. _Eighty six percent chance of this ending without violence on either side. Those are good enough odds for me..._

"I'll contact Olson, the Ark Two people know him and he can explain what we're doing." Raven offered and the blonde nodded in agreement, then gave the engineer a proud smile.

"This is a great idea, Rae. I’ll say it, you’re the best tech general ever. Thank you for figuring out how to do this without us starting a war." Clarke pulled her friend into a hug, grateful for the stress of that problem was off both of their shoulders.

"You're always welcome and thank Luna for cutting herself, the second I saw her blood it popped in my head. I'll check back after I talk to Olson and get some grub." Raven smiled widely, likely ready to move on to her vacation. _Fuck, I really owe her for this… her_ **_and_ ** _Luna_. 

"Sounds good. Oh! Madi is gonna swing by and grab her training gear after breakfast." Clarke informed the engineer and smiled, noticing the pride that filled Lexa’s face at the very mention of it. _She’s so excited…_

"Woah, Little Grumpykins is gonna train? Without the _‘I'm gonna burn the tent down’_ drama? About damn time, guess the Ancient Fleimkepa has mad magic skills afterall! Luna thinks that Madi will calm down once she starts training. Something about Nightbloods needing lots of exercise and mental stimulation or they act out. Speaking of which Griff, once the Nightblood fence is in motion we're discussing moving my vacation to the Island." Raven offered with a hopeful smile and the blonde nodded in affirmation. _We’ll make it up to you._

"Fair enough Rae, we've already interrupted way too much and I can’t thank you enough. I'll make it up to both of you, ai swega." Clarke gave the engineer another hug and as Raven pulled away, she gave the blonde a smart ass look.

"I'm holding you to that, Princess! Later..." The engineer waved her hand in the air and then exited the tent.

"I did not realize that Floukru was here… did they come to help with the wounded?" Lexa raised a questioning brow and the blonde shrugged, shaking her head.

"Just Luna, she arrived the day you left and has been very helpful with all the shit going on. Unfortunately, the drama hit as soon as she got here, so it's not the romantic vacation they had hoped for. I think after this we should let the two of them spend a few weeks at the Island together uninterrupted." Clarke draped her arms around the brunette’s neck, surprised by the confused look on Lexa’s face. _Wait… she doesn’t know? How could she not?_

"Luna and Raven are…" Lexa looked completely stunned at the realization and the blonde shook her head in disbelief. _What other reason did Raven have to visit Floukru on a weekly basis?_

"Wormana Indra is connected now, Clarke." ALIE interjected and the two Commanders stood erect with hands behind their backs instinctively, looking at the hologram.

"Heda, Wanheda." Indra offered in her stoic tone and demeanor.

"Move your army to the Azgeda border and keep it secure until we set up a deterrent, no one enters Azgeda. No exceptions." Lexa commanded and the General gave her a respectful nod.

"Sha, Heda." Indra replied and cut off the transmission. _Always so cold, but I know you have a soft side._

"C'mon babe, I'll catch you up on everything at breakfast then walk you to the training circle. I want to watch my favorite girls train together for the first official training session." Clarke led the way out of the tent, realizing just how hungry she was... _Yeah yeah, my display has been flashing warnings to eat something for a while now. So what? Life of being Wanheda._

  
  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


**Glowing Forest/**

**Plains Riders Border**

**One Week Later**

  
  


"Fronzeda op, ai strikon. Blou yo au lagen en taim ge yo ogud, trig em op. (Focus, little one. Breathe slowly and when you are ready, shoot her.)" Lexa watched the girl closely as she nocked her arrow and prepared to shoot the doe in the clearing. The child was determined to be allowed to scout and hunt, so Lexa focused their training sessions on that. _She’s a natural and enjoys it so much! To think she didn’t want to train a week ago, now she wakes_ **_me_ ** _up to start training._

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Madi took a deep breath and let her arrow fly, landing expertly for the kill. "I got her!" Madi exclaimed with wide eyes and the brunette gave her a proud smile. Agatha had been right when she suggested that training would keep their daughter more in line, much to Lexa and Clarke's relief. The child had only one temper tantrum since they began training and it was over as soon as it began, thanks to the Fleimkepa. Apparently the girl was every bit as afraid to cross Agatha as the grown ups and when the old woman approached the screaming child with a stern look, Madi immediately ceased the dramatics. _What would we do without her?_

"Excellent kill, Madi. Now let's bring her back to camp, grab your horse and I'll show you how to secure it." Lexa replied and made her way to the fallen deer, feeling elated by how quickly Madi learned to use a bow. Octavia had mentioned that the girl learned how to use a rifle in the span of a few hours and seemed to be the same for a bow. Madi led her steed to the clearing and watched Lexa carefully as she showed the child how to stow it on the back of her horse. Heda helped the girl onto her mare, which the girl named _Skaikrasha_ and then mounted her own steed, _Ares_. They rode back towards camp in mostly silence, the girl would occasionally point at creatures and plants that were never seen in Shallow Valley. A beeping sound filled the air, alerting Heda to an incoming communication and she lifted her right arm as a hologram of Clarke appeared.

"Hey babe, how's the hunting going?" The blonde asked over the communicator and gave them both a smile. Raven had created special arm bracers for both Madi and Lexa that had features similar to Clarke's heads up display. Complete with a hologram projector, map and vitals readings for each member of their hodgepodge family. _Octavia, Raven, Abby, Monty, Murphy and Agatha… per Madi's request._ Madi was so excited about the gift that she wore them everywhere she went and didn't even mind when ALIE appeared from it.

"Madi brought down her first deer in a single shot. We're riding back to camp now." Lexa shot a proud smile at her daughter and the girl grinned widely, pointing to the deer on her horse.

"Damn, way to go kid! Took me a week before I even managed to hit the tree I was using for target practice when I was learning. Granted I didn’t have Lexa as my teacher. I'm about ten miles from camp, we’re diverting to check out some activity to the west of us. The drones spotted movement and I want to make sure we don't run into anything unexpected on our trip to the Plains tomorrow. I'll be back in time for dinner so we can celebrate Madi's first deer." Clarke informed them and the brunette chuckled at the blonde’s over cautiousness. Clarke had been obsessing over every last detail of the fence along the Azgeda border, travelling back and forth via Hovercraft. The last week was incredibly stressful for Clarke, especially because the blonde spent her days digging post holes in Azgeda and nights with an excited seven year old. The fact that Madi remained so well behaved was an enormous relief to them both. _The Nightblood fence is nearly complete and so far no hiccups, we’re fine._

"We will have dinner waiting for you, niron. Oso hod yu in." Lexa promised and the blonde smiled widely, blowing kisses at them both.

“I love you guys too, be safe! See ya at dinner.” Clarke replied and cut off the transmission. The mother and daughter rode in silence for a moment, Lexa day dreaming of what their wedding would be like. _Big wedding is a given, the proposal has been planned to perfection… I hope it’s what Clarke wants._

"Leksa?" Madi asked after several minutes, bringing her from her reverie. 

"Sha, ai yongon?"

"What does it mean to propose to someone?" Madi gave her mother a questioning look and Lexa smirked, knowing the girl had not been truthful when they left camp that morning. _I knew it!_

"So you **were** eavesdropping on Raven and I, when you said you weren't." The brunette gave the girl a stern glare and Madi gulped hard at the realization that she had given herself up.

"Sha, I'm sorry…" The girl gave Lexa a cautious glance and the brunette let out a sigh of frustration, cupping her daughter’s chin to meet her eyes.

"Madi, if I ask you a question in the future, I expect you to be completely honest with me. You are both my daughter and my seken. You must learn to obey the rules, if you question them you can ask and I will explain it to you, but you **will** follow them. You will be in far more trouble if you are caught in a lie, than admitting that you've done something wrong, nami?" Lexa looked to the girl for a response and Madi nodded in agreement. _I love her so much, even though she pushes every boundary we make. Just keep training with her and she will eventually understand._

"Sha, Leksa."

"To answer your question, I am going to propose to Klark. Meaning that I am going to ask her to marry me when we get back to Polis, during the winter solstice festival." Lexa explained and smiled at the girl’s ecstatic expression. _So, Madi approves..._

"Really? Can I be there?" Madi asked with the widest grin Lexa had ever witnessed on her daughter’s face. _Definitely approves… she knows it too, the three of us belong together._

"Yes, of course. It's a surprise, so don't tell Klark and I promise that you will not get into trouble for keeping it from her." The brunette answered, taking in her daughter’s animated expressions with wonder as she flailed around on her horse.

"Does Gramma Abby know?" Madi scrunched her eyebrows as she looked over at Lexa and the brunette nodded. _I would not have done any of this without Abby’s help._

"Sha, ai strikon."

"Heda! My sensors have detected that missiles have been launched and are headed towards the camp. Estimated arrival in thirty seconds." ALIE reported as she appeared, Lexa hoped that Raven and Clarke’s new missile warning protocol would prove to be effective.

"Have you warned the camp?" The brunette asked and the AI nodded.

"Affirmative, they were given a five minute warning as instructed by Wanheda. Agatha is leading the evacuation and the drones are covering their escape with holograms. The Maunon will believe our people are still there and will not divert the missiles. Eighty nine percent of the camp has already been evacuated." The AI reported and Heda watched in horror as a missile flew over their heads then struck camp, a dark cloud filling the horizon. _Thank the Spirits Clarke ordered ALIE to warn the crash site leader before us or we would have lost everyone. We will not repeat TonDC._

"Klark!!!" Madi screamed and kicked Skaikrasha into a gallop, heading towards the camp. _What is she..._

"Madi, NO!" Lexa kicked Ares and raced behind the girl, until she was able to grab Skaikrasha's reigns. The brunette brought the mare to a halt in a clearing and glared angrily at the girl. The air was flooded with smoke and ash from the explosion, though they were a quarter mile from camp. "What were your thinking? You could have gotten hurt or killed by not taking a moment to focus your thoughts. Klark isn't there, she’s miles west of camp and ALIE said the others were already evacuating. There could be another missile coming or snipers, the blast zone is the last place we should go. Now check on Klark and others with your communicator." Lexa fought to maintain a calm tone and not yell, though she was furious with the girl. In truth that fury came from the fear of losing her daughter and perhaps she was being too harsh. _I can't lose you!!_ Madi held her arm up as a hologram appeared, showing both Clarke's vitals and position.

"Klark is okay, she's on the west ridge eight miles outside of camp. Raven, Agatha and Octavia are south of camp, no injuries." Madi reported and the brunette gave her a nod of approval. _Pay attention, little one. This is an important lesson._

"Exactly. Always think before you act, ai yongon. If you do not, you may be…” Lexa instructed, only to be cut off by a look of surprise on her daughter’s face. _What is it?_

“Caught in a trap?” A strangely familiar voice interjected and Lexa turned in shock to find Carl Emerson aiming a rifle at them. _Jok!_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my favorite non-canon ship is Rayna, but my lack of foresight killed her... I've been rewatching it and I really liked their relationship. That's how Luven happened. I know some will hate it, but every time Raven falls for someone in the show, they die. I feel bad for her and think she deserves some happiness. Either way, I welcome your thoughts...
> 
> Oh and cliffhangers are a bitch!


End file.
